Our sin
by Slayers64
Summary: This is our sin. Lustful and mindless, we interlock ourselves in this fated game. We're enemies, but here we are doing the unimaginable once again. There's no meaning behind our actions, just a haze of lustful delight, or so that's how it started... R&R
1. Chapter 1: Always this way

Our sin  
>Chapter 1: always this way<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own durarara, nor do I own any of the characters; this is a pure fan made story!  
>Warning: contains yaoi and cursing<br>**A.N.- Hai, everyone! I feel really bad about the slow updates for cheating fate, I've been forcing you all to wait for, so I decided I'd thank you all for you patience with a new story. This is another shizaya fic, and unlike cheating fate, the yaoi (malexmale) is in there from the very beginning. It'll be about 7 chapters total, and I hope you all enjoy! :3**

**Ps.- just to let you all know, I'm 14! ;D**

**Love,**  
><strong>slayers64<strong>

** oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

**(Shizuo's P.O.V.)**

"H-haaa! Sh-shi-! A-aaah!"  
>"Sh-shit, so tight, Flea..."<br>"Sh-shizu-ch-chaaannngh!"

It's always been this way. Ever since three months ago, when the flea led me into an alley with a dead end, we've always done things like this. Although he was the one who initiated it, whatever this was, that we had, I was always the one who came back for more. And he gladly gave me what I wanted. There were no kisses, no whispered sweet nothings, no caressing, and no love bites, to mark each other as ours. It was simple and mindless, animalistic pleasure.

Most of the time our fights were innocent, and I merely used him for a means of unleashing my pent up fury, but other times, when the stress was simply to much, we ended up having sex. You could say this was our sin, but if you asked me if I loved him, I would answer no, immediately. See, this wasn't about any hidden romantic feelings for each other, this was simple blissful indulgence. I didn't have to worry about hurting him, since I hated his guts, and the damn flea was more like a cock roach, than a parasite. No matter how hard I hit him with one of the cities many vending machines, and no matter how rough I was with him during sex, he always managed to have leftover energy for joking around. And grudgingly, I gotta admit, he was a damn good lay.

"Ne, Sh-shizu-chan, not so r-rough! It hurts!"

Izaya whined, as I continued to assault his insides. Ignoring his complaints, I thrust in harder, changing the angle each time, until his screams of pain, turned to screams of delight, and ecstasy, letting me know I had hit his prostate. Inside the safety of my apartment building, with no annoying neighbors to worry about, he didn't hold back any alluring sounds, and all that was heard was the heavy panting, wanton moans, breathless gasps, and the smack of skin on skin as I hammered, ruthlessly, into the firm behind offered to me.

"Sh-sh-shizuuu-cchhhaaaaangh! I-I'm!"

He warned, unable to finish the sentence. I smirked, before grabbing his swollen cock, and preventing him from a blissful release.

"You know what I want."

I growled, as I brought my other hand up to tease and twist at his already hardened nipples, earning a pathetic whimper from the prideful information broker. Watching as he clawed and scratched at the bed sheets, I bit down on his left ear lobe, earning another groan of a combination between half pain and half pleasure.

"I r-refuse!"

"Oh~? Guess we'll have to prolong this round, then."

I tortured him, bringing my free hand from his nipples, down to his weeping length, as I teased the slit, and whatever other bare parts I could touch, without letting go. I beat into him still, abusing his sweet spot, as he still whimpered and whined, trying to get me to cut him some slack.'Not happening,' I though to myself.

"You know there's no point in fighting both know I'll get what I want in the end."

I stated, truthfully. I couldn't see his expression from where he was positioned, but I knew I had convinced him, when I heard his quiet words.

"P-please..."

I smirked, taunting him some more, as I touched all of his sensitive areas, before replying.

"Please what, Izaaayaa-kuuun?"

I purred, waiting for a response.

"Please l-let me c-um, Shizuo..."

He begged, purposefully using my real name, which sent a shiver of desire down my spine. I could feel myself on the edge of release too, but I persisted, forcing him to take in as much shame as possible.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. You have to be louder."

"D-damn it, Shizu-chan! Just let me cum already; this is fucking insulting! Please!"

I could tell he was pissed right now. Pissed that I was torturing him so much. Pissed that it effected him. And lastly, pissed that he wasn't in control. He never begged unless he was desperate, and it was all the more sensational, hearing his pleas. I finally relented.

"I'll let you cum on one condition."

"What?"

He barked, threateningly, squirming under my touch.

"Scream my name."

I smiled, a rare genuine smile, as he trembled underneath me, but agreed, with a faint, almost inaudible yes. This was all I needed, as I released my hold on his length. We both cummed simultaneously, and true to his words, he screamed my name, as loud as his lovely lungs could, in a lustful cry, which echoed throughout the room.

"ShizuoooOOOOOooooaaaah!"

Pulling out of him, we both lay next to each other in a panting, sweaty exhausted heap, as we slowly tried to regulate our breathing. Once this was done, I watched as Izaya, wordlessly, stood up from the bed, went to the bathroom to clean himself up, and popped back in, only to borrow a pair of clean clothes from my dresser, before ultimately leaving, without another word.

This was how it had always been. A simple, but heated interaction, between the two of us, before one of us leaves, not giving the other a single departing word. And this is how I wanted things to stay. Everything was perfect and just the way I wanted them to be.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**End of chapter**

**A.N.- Soooo, what did you guys think? This was my first smut scene I've ever written. It was a lotta fun to write, to tell the truth~! Haha, so did you guys enjoy it? Was it yummeh? Hehe Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys thought of the first chapter. **

**Ps.- this was kinda embarrassing to write at first, seeing as I was on my brother's spare lap top on a car ride home from vacation, while sitting right next to him. Although, he couldn't care less, since he was too absorbed in his nerd tasks, and he already knows of my love for yaoi. Hehe I love my butter~! 3**

**Can't wait to hear from you guys!**  
><strong>-slayers64<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: How it began

**Our sin**  
><strong>Chapter 2: how it began<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but this fanfic**  
><strong>Warning: contains violence, yaoi (malexmale), cursing, sadist Shizu-chan, and masochistic Iza-chan<strong>

**A.N.- Hai, guys! This update was at least faster than my usual ones, right? Haha ^^" So, how are you all? Are you back in school yet (if you go to school)? Did your summer go well? Is it hot where you live? Are we playing twenty questions here? Haha xD Anyway, I hope you all are doing well and feel free to leave a random message at my profile, if you're bored and wish to talk.**

**With love,**

**-slayers64**

* * *

><p><strong>(Izaya's P.O.V.) -Flashback to how it all began<strong>

_ I was running. From who? It's not a who, it's a what, and that what, was Shizu-chan: a monster, in human skin, who hated my guts, and was now currently trying to kill me, as was per usual. Our hate was mutual, and truthfully, there was no solid reason for our shared animosity towards each other. All we knew was that he hated me, and I hated him; he wanted me dead, I wanted him dead. Our relationship was that simple. It's been like this for years, ever since we met in high school, when he told me straight up, he didn't like me, without even trying to get to know me, first. And that's what settled this fated cat and mouse game, that we devote our lives to. _

_ "Ne, ne, Shizu-chan! Why the rush to kill me so soon? I haven't even done anything yet!" I called back over my shoulder, as I ran though my play ground of rushing, honking cars. I could hear his growl even from here, as he spat venom out at me. "It's best to kill you before you cause harm, damned flea! Besides, I've told you countless times to stay out of 'Bukuro'!"_

_ My lips curled upwards into an impish grin, as I raced down the sidewalks of Ikebukuro. Suddenly turning sharply, I vaulted over a bike rack, and continued running, aiming for the safety of the winding maze of alley ways. Jumping on top of a dumpster, I used it to my advantage, to boost my self up, and made it over brick wall, before continuing to run, as if my adrenaline had no boundaries. _

_ Shizuo copied my movements, although less gracefully. Next, I took a sharp turn to the left, after running a few feet, and did a wall jump, running along a narrow ledge in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shizuo stumble once, but unfortunately, he regained his balance before falling. I looked up and jumped from the ledge I was still running on, to another one up higher, curling my pale arms around it, for better grip, as I pulled myself up. I did this same action once again when I saw another building I could get too, but unfortunately, Shizuo grabbed my leg just as I got up, and tugged me down, resulting with the two of us falling through the air off of a three story building. _

_ My mouth opened in a silent gasp, as I clutched onto the brute's shirt. He didn't seem to care though, that we were falling, with our backs facing the ground, and just tried to detach my grip from his vest, digging his nails into my flesh. I refused to let go though, and we hit the ground, me landing on top of the brute. "Nngh, hurts..." I groaned, not realizing yet that I wasn't safe. Luckily for me, I didn't let go, and Shizuo broke my fall. He was safe too, but only saved by his inhuman strength. _

_ Once I heard a growl beneath me, signifying a very pissed Shizuo, I rolled over fast, and jumped up, about to race to an exit. Unfortunately for me, I soon realized that the nearest exit was behind Shizuo. 'Great a dead end!' I thought to myself. There wasn't anywhere for me to climb too, either, nor was there enough room for me to make it past Shizuo. "Damn!" I cursed, swinging around to face my enemy, as I pointed my blade at him, as my only means of defense. I rarely ever cursed, surprisingly, so he could probably tell I was nervous. Shizuo chuckled, darkly, as he looked down at me, from his tall height. "No where to run, no where to hide, Iza-ya-kun~", he practicably purred, pronouncing each syllable with a short pause in between, as he provokingly took a step near me, making me take a step back in turn. "Better be careful, Shizu-chan. A cornered rat will bite a cat, they always say." I replied, my usual signature smirk, not falling for an instant, despite the danger. "Ah, but all I see is a cornered flea, actually." A vein appeared on my temple, as I 'tsked' softly. Shizuo took two more steps closer, showing he wasn't playing anymore, as I mimicked these moves, backwards. Unfortunately, I hit the wall. _

_ The minute I felt those hands around my throat, my fingers instantly, went to my jeans pocket, fishing out my switch blade. Bringing it out of my pocket, I stabbed the blade through Shizuo's arm. Sadly, despite the red stickiness that flowed down the blonde's arm, he didn't even notice, and just tightened his grip. I still had enough breath to leak out a sentence, fortunately, without any stuttering. _

"_Ne, ne, Shizu-chan, you really are a monster if you haven't even noticed your injury~!" He growled and took one hand away from my throat, as he poised it in a fist, getting ready to punch me. I quickly yanked my knife out of his arm, and slashed a red line over his chest, cutting through the bar tender fabric, as I used my other hand to try pulling his grip away from my throat, -albeit to no avail-, as I attempted to squirm out of his grip. _

_ He just glared, at yet another outfit ruined by me, and let his fist meet my cheek, sending me hurling to the ground. I felt a tingling sensation at being hit, which altogether wasn't that displeasing, rather giving me a sensation of pleasure. A soft, almost unnoticeable moan escaped my lips, by accident, and I immediately clenched my teeth, and blushed, hoping that he didn't hear anything. To my great relief, he mistook my moan of delight, as a moan of pain, and stalked towards me again. I tried getting up fast and making a run for it, now that the path was clear, but he didn't permit this, and instead kicked me in the side. I bit down another moan, and he climbed over me, stopping my movements, as he pinned my hands down, sitting on my chest, my legs the only things able to move, which were currently straddling his waist. _

"_My, my, Shizzy, this could very well be considered a compromising position, you know~" I teased, watching as his face went red. "W-what? D-damn flea!" He stuttered, hitting me again, but with more power. This time, I couldn't help the loud groan of liking from being heard. My face and ears instantly painted red, as he momentarily stopped, from hitting me again, as he heard the sound I made. Gawking at me, he stumbled out a sentence. "D-did you just-?" I cut him off, embarrassed. "NO! You're hearing things!" He looked uncertain for a moment, fidgeting slightly. Just as he was about to brush it off though, he accidentally moved against my crotch, making me shiver, which gave me away. _

_ He looked at me astonished. "Are you turned on by this?" He asked, all trace of his previous anger gone, now replaced by pure, and utter surprise. "No, wait! It's not like that! Don't get any wrong ideas, Protozoan! You're imagining things; maybe it's really YOU who is the one turned on!" I defended, in denial. His face twisted into one of disgust. "It's one thing if my worst enemy is turned on by me, but it's an entirely different matter, if he LIES to my face about it! It's obvious you like this!" He yelled, slapping me across the face. I gasped, my eyes hazing over, in half lust, as I looked away, trying to throw him off, but his bigger build, wouldn't allow me to. "My, how manly of you, Shizzy, slapping me like a girl~" _

"_Shut up! How do you even feel pleasure from being hit in the first place? I've hit you plenty of times with vending machines, why should this time be any different?" Shizuo growled, forcing me to face him. "I have a pain fetish, my __**DEAR**__ Shizu-chan; it isn't all that uncommon, you know. It's called masochism, for your information. Although, unlike a lot of masochists, I don't intentionally hurt myself, I just enjoy being hurt by others. As for your question about the vending machine thing, you see, everyone does have there limits. This just happens to be the first time you've actually landed a hit on me." Shizuo merely scoffed at me. "My name isn't Shizu-chan, it's Shizuo, damn it!" "Stop avoiding the conversation." "I'm not!" "Are too!" I snapped back, trying once again to get free. He sensed this though, and moved a little, trying to position himself so he had more control, unluckily for me, however, in doing so, he rubbed against that same spot again, unintentionally. _

_ I mentally slapped myself, at the pathetic whimper that came out of my disobedient mouth. By now, Shizuo was as red as it gets, once he'd realized what he'd done, releasing my hands. I was about to say just kill me now, but I stopped myself, when he brushed against my nipple through my shirt this time. "I can't believe I'm about to do this and I know I'll probably regret it later, but fuck it, I don't care anymore!" I yelled, swallowing my pride, as my hands moved at the speed of lightning to Shizuo's crotch. To my surprise, he was already half hard. I smirked, applying pressure, as I watched his face twist into amazement at my actions, fury, disgust, and the unmistakable hint of desire, all at once, the emotions conflicting with each other. _

_ "Why you-!" Shizuo began before I cut him off, pressing more firmly at his clothed arousal, as I rubbed it faster, hearing him curse. "D-damn flea, St-op! I'll kill you!" He hissed, but I noticed he did nothing to stop my actions. In fact, he even moved so that I had enough space to grind against him. "Come on, Shizzy, you know you like this..." I hummed, deliberately slowing down my movements. Shizuo growled and pulled my hair in response, making me reach for my own arousal to relieve myself, but the neanderthal stopped me. _  
><em> Surprised, I whimpered again, thinking he was actually going to shove me away this time, but to my pleasant surprise, he leaned over my ear, whispering, "Better be prepared to follow through to the end with what you started, Louse," and with that, he finally snapped, giving into his carnal desires. <em>

_ I gasped, breathless, as he swirled his tongue around the shell of my ear, nipping at the skin, every now and again. He let go of my hands and snaked his own up my shirt, teasing my nipples as he slid one finger over each, so light that I could barely feel it. I mewled, unsatisfied, as I squirmed underneath him, my small hands clenching his shoulders. He grinned, grinding deliberately slow against me. "Shizu-chan is s-so cruel!" I complained, holding his head in my hands. "Shut up, you talk too much," he responded, yanking my shirt over my arms, exposing my pale stomach and chest to him._  
><em> I drew in a deep breath, sharply, surprised at his suddenness. "W-what's the haste for? We've got time; no one's going to find us anything soon." I commented, but got no reply, as he latched his tongue down on my left nipple, sucking harshly. "Nnngh!" I moaned, panting, in a twist of pain and deliciousness as his teeth scraped over the nub, one hand going for the other one, the other hand, sliding up and down my waist, sending shivers coursing down my entire body, goosebumps forming instantly. <em>

_ He gave me a smug look when he got the desired sounds from me and I glared, looking away. He grabbed my face once again, pointing it so that I was facing him again, as he unlatched his mouth from my nipple, licking down my jaw line, but making no move to kiss me. I clawed desperately at his clothes, not caring if I ripped them in the process, as I tilted my face so he could lick down it, easier. He went to my neck next, and stopped at my collarbone. I thought he was going to give me a hickey, but instead, he went back to my chest, licking down my abdomen, until he reached my navel. "H-haaa... Mmmn... A-aah...," I groaned, squirming once again._

_ Finally ending his fun, Shizuo reached for my pants buckle, undoing my belt, and then the zipper, and button, pulling them off in the blink of an eye, doing the same with my shoes and socks. I could feel his anticipation as he breathed against my smoldering skin, his breaths fast, and heavy, mirroring my own. He began stripping off his pants, boxers, socks, and shoes, but left his shirt, and vest on. Once he was finished, I immediately started licking his groin, with slow deliberate licks, as I experimented, licking faster when I heard a groan of approval, and then sucking from the tip, downwards, deep throating him, as I hummed, sending vibrations down his groin, and hearing grunts of pleasure. Unexpectedly, he thrust upwards into my mouth, making me release his cock and start coughing. _

_ Ignoring this, I inhaled sharply, as I was suddenly flipped over onto my stomach, exposing my ass to him. "Sh-Shizu-chaaaannnnn, mmmmn, angh!" I cried out lewdly, only encouraging his actions, as he grunted, and ran a finger down my spine, following with that skillful tongue of his, as he also nipped, and scraped his teeth against my back, making sure not to bite too hard, as to not leave any marks. My nails clawed at the wall before me, desperately trying to hold myself up, away from the dirty alley way ground, Shizuo stroking my erection, at a slow, fast, slow, fast, and slow again speed, making me whine at the blonde's taunting attitude. _  
><em> Hearing my whine, Shizuo, unnoticeable by me, from my position, smirked. And with that, he placed my legs so that they were straddling his knees, and reached over my shoulder, placing three fingers against my lips from the side. <em>

_ "Suck," he ordered. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit nervous, because you see, believe it or not, Shizuo was the first person I've ever had sex with before. I always thought of sex and love as something beneath me, so I never did that sort of thing with my lovely humans, never even played around, especially since that would be considered favoring one over another, but I loved all my beloved humans the same! I knew Shizuo would never believe me if I told him this, since he probably thought of me as a slut now, so I just obediently took the three digits into my mouth, sucking, erotically on them, as I swirled my pink tongue around them, coating them with my saliva, thoroughly. I heard a growl from Shizuo and grinned, despite my apprehension. _

_ Shizuo quickly snatched his fingers out of my mouth, making an indecent sounding "pop" noise, and I instantly tried relaxing my body, so that it would be less painful. He pried my butt cheeks apart, exposing my entrance, one finger was shoved in once, before surprisingly adding a second digit, and scissoring, making me whimper in discomfort. "Shizu-chan! G-give me a sec to adjust to one finger before you go and add another!" I complained, still clawing at the walls, my fingernails slightly bloody. _  
><em> He merely scoffed and pushed the two fingers in again, at different angles, scissoring once again. His other hand made its way to my throat, holding my head up. My entrance tightened, subconsciously around those fingers in mild displeasure,but the former debt collector paid no mind to this, and simply added another. "Augh, Shi-Shizu, it h-hurts~!" I moaned half painfully, half pleasure filled. He soon ripped all three fingers out of my ass, and placed his quivering cock against my entrance. "W-wait, Shizu-chan! That's not enough preparation! You barely gave me time to adjust!" I tried to stop him, but he just pushed in, sheathing himself fully inside my warm heat. "Auugh! Shizuo! St-op, it hurts, it hurts! Pull out!" I yelled, tears beading at the corner of my eyes, as sweat dripped off of my limbs. There was no pleasure in this pain, and I could feel my inner walls tightening against his hard member, trying to keep him out. <em>  
><em> He huffed in reply. "Fuck Flea... You don't know how much I fucking just want to ignore you and completely violate you, but you know what? I'm not that kind of person." I sighed in relief, doing my best to relax my pain racked body as best I could. After a few moments of Shizuo impatiently waiting, one hand still around my neck, as the other traced my abdomen again, I gave a shaky nod of my head, signalling him to move. <em>  
><em> He went surprisingly slow at first, much to my relief, almost hesitant, as if he'd never done this sort of thing before. Who knows? Maybe he hadn't, like me. As I grew used to the slow rhythmic thrusts of his cock exiting and re-entering my ass again and again, I mewled in contentment, feeling good. He took that as a sign to go faster and angled differently, hitting something in me that literally made me <em>_**HOWL **__in intense, indescribable, and utter bliss. "A-AAAAAH~! SHIZUO! T-there! Again! Please!" _  
><em> Shizuo gave a sly smile in response, that I couldn't see, and brought his hand away from my neck down to my nipples again, giving them attention, as his other hand went to my weeping cock, delighting it, as he stroked it over and over, twirling his fingers, and digging his nails into the head in a teasing gesture, still hammering ruthlessly into my behind. "SHIZU-CHAN! Aaaah! Mnnn, aaaah, uuuh!" I moaned in liking, as drool trailed down the corner of my lips. I couldn't hold myself up as the delightful feeling filled me to the brim, Shizuo my only tie to reality, as he held me up, from falling, still stroking my member. <em>  
><em> The feeling was incredible, amazing, something I, Izaya Orihara, had never once in my life felt before. "What, never been fucked before, Iza~ya~kun~? He joked, pounding into my sweet spot with one particular thrust that left me breathless for a moment. "H-haaaa... Actually n-no, I h-haven't, Shizu-chaaaangh!" I stumbled over my words. He scoffed at me, digging his nails into my side, making me squeak. "Psh, yeah right. You've probably done it countless times before with other people, Flea." <em>_**'See? Told you he wouldn't believe me.' **__"Th-ink what you want, Shizzy; it can't be... h-elped... Mmmn..." I ended, as he licked a trail from my arching spine, teasing my nipples again, with the hand that was previously giving attention to my throbbing groin. _

_ He was by now thrusting wildly into my prostate, as fast and hard as he could. "Sh-izu...chaaaan, I'm gonna... c-um!" I warned, as he let go of my side, that was supporting me up, and pumped my cock with both hands, licking every patch of my cloth less skin he could get, as he pummeled senselessly into me. "Izaya!' He groaned, releasing his load deep inside me, moments after I had released, cum spraying over his hands, and the floor, and wall, as I screamed his name as loud as I could, through my hoarse and abused lungs. "SHIZUOOOOOO!" _

_ With no support holding me up, I collapsed to the ground, my face pressed against the dirty floor, as my butt remained in the air, as I leaned my body weight onto my knees, drool still running down my lips. Once I could breath better, I mumbled from my current position, glancing up at Shizuo, with a grin. "My ass hurts... So did that satisfy your needs any, Shizu-chan~?" I teased, chuckling. I could see him rolling his eyes, skywards. "Stupid, Flea, you're the one who started it. I should be asking you that question." "Mmmn, maybe~ So how was it?" I asked, truthfully curious. "Let's just say this might become a regular thing. I'd definitely fuck you again after that." I scrunched my face up in distaste. "My, my Shizzy, such a vulgar term~" "Shut up, Izaya." He replied. I grinned an impish grin, finally getting up from the ground, and re-clothing myself in my discarded clothes, witch had a few rips from what we just did. "Well, Shizu-chan-" I paused, turning to look at him, "-I'll be seeing you~!" And with that, I ran off, leaving him to change into his clothes alone. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooooooo~! Slayers64 here! But you guys can call me Kat :3 Thank you for your kind words about the previous chapter. I dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed, faved, put this fic in their alert list, and to my editor (who does not have a fanfiction account). <strong>_**He **_**is an epic best friend, who is straight, but likes yaoi, thanks to yours truly~! ;D **

**Special thanks to:**

**~RemyLeBeau4ever1 (I love you, Remy! Thanks for looking at this fic, too!) **  
><strong>~Brndl<strong>  
><strong>~felisceleris<strong>  
><strong>~The Phantom Devil<strong>  
><strong>~Exxal<strong>  
><strong>~JenovaVII<strong>  
><strong>~Akai Mu Tsuki<strong>  
><strong>~MewRainbow100<strong>  
><strong>~Bakakaoru<strong>  
><strong>~Saya and Hagi together 4 ever<strong>  
><strong>~heavenly host<strong>  
><strong>~FiresCreek<strong>

**Ps- Please don't just favorite. It means the world to me when people review! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3: Pool table fun

**Our Sin**

**Chapter 3: Pool Table fun**

**Disclaimer: If I owned durarara, I would not be writing fan fiction, People! **  
><strong>Warning: Contains shizaya smut <strong>

**(Shizuo's P.O.V.)**

"Iiiiiiiizaaaaaaayaaaaa-kuuuuuuun!" I yelled, as I chased the raven haired informant around a corner. I watched as he entered a door, his lean form slipping inside, almost unnoticed. Following him, I swung open the door, to find a public game room. Inside was an air hockey table, a dance dance revolution, a pack man game, other old classics, and many more. There was no one else inside the room, and as far as I could tell, there wasn't anyone around outside either when I chased him in here.

"Oi, Shizu-chan!" I glanced over where the voice was coming from, to see Izaya, sitting on top of a pool table, his legs dangling over the sides, as he smirked at me, licking up his arm, slowly, not unlike a cat, and stopping as he reached his fingertips, to eye me, daringly. "Wanna play~?"

I rose an eyebrow at him, in question, prompting him to speak. "Play what?" Hopping down, he walked over to me, poking me in the chest once, then looking back up to meet my gaze. "Let's play a game of pool." I looked down at him, uninterested. "Why would I waste my time playing pool with you when I could be murdering you right about now?" "Or fucking me~" Izaya added. "Exactly." I answered plainly, not caring about my crudeness. The reddish brown eyed information broker turned away from me, going back to the pool table, before leaning against it, re-directing his attention to me once again.

"Anyway, well you see, I was thinking about making making this game into a contest..." Izaya trailed off, scanning my face for any sign of interest. There wasn't any. He sighed with a bothered look, continuing on. "Okay..., well listen up, this will interest you. We play a simple game of pool, and winner gets... a prize~" He winked at me. My face was still the picture of indifference, but I humored him none the less.  
>"What sort of prize?" His face lit up instantly, eyes sparkling. "Well what I was thinking was..." -He paused, swirling his tongue around his thumb- "if you win, I'll let you do whatever you want to me, with no complaint! You don't have to worry about prepping me, or starting out slow, because you can screw me dry, if you want! I'll let you violate me in all sorts of different ways, however you please; I'll take it. You can gag me, blind fold me, restrain me with any type of bondage, experiment with toys on me, and even drug me! Do as you like~! For an entire week." -He paused taking in my reaction like a sponge. <em>Oh now I was interested...<em>"But!" -I flinched at that word.- "If I win, we do things my way. Try new things, whatever it is that I wish, for an entire week." '_Oh dear lord, if I lose, Izaya could top me?' _My conscious screamed in agony at the thought. _'Oh well, lucky I'm a good shot then...' _Pondering over all the possibilities of me winning, I nodded. "I'm game."

Izaya nodded, walking over to where the pool sticks were kept, and chalking the tips, before tossing the heavier one to me. The balls were already placed perfectly together, and Izaya brought out a coin to flip to see who went first, but I quickly intercepted. "I'm going first," and with that, I struck the white ball, with my pool stick, expertly hitting a solid ball into a corner pocket, no problem. "Guess I'm solid, you're stripe," I declared, watching him frown from the corner of my eye. Smiling, I went around the table to shoot from a different angle, and struck the white ball again, this time missing the target I was aiming for. "Damn, thought I was gonna get that one," I cursed. Izaya went up for his turn, and wiggled his hips, teasingly, as I watched, before sticking his tongue out in concentration, and hitting the white ball, making two stripe balls go into the left middle pocket. I stared in amazement. 'Damn, he's a pro at this game, too...'  
>His next shot, got close, and for a second I could've sworn it was gonna fall in, but instead, it remained where it was at, refusing to fall in. I let out a breath of relief. Heading towards the upper left pocket, I poised the pool stick, carefully, aiming for the number two. It went in, but also hit one of Izaya's stripe balls in. He thanked me, smugly, and I glared. We continued to play, with me in the lead by three. By now, Izaya was growing slightly panicked. He missed his shot and once it was my turn, he went up behind me, wrapping one hand around my waist, and the other, draped against my chest, as he whispered into my ear, his lips grazing my ear lobe. "Don't miss~" I growled, distracted, and missed my shot, shoving him away from me, afterwards. "That's cheating, dirty, low life flea!" I hissed, as he merely winked, and said: "Was not~ All I did was tell you not to miss! Looks like you did the opposite of what I said, though." He stuck his tongue out childishly. "I'm very tempted to rip your tongue out right now, so I suggest you stick it back in your mouth. And if you dare comment anything perverted on that last part, I'll kill you," I said, silencing him.<p>

Grinning, he took his turn, hitting his target in, just barely. His next turn, he got a double in, and his turn after that, he got one of his in, and mine. _'Looks like he's serious about winning this...'_ I thought, competitively. "Beat that, Shizzy~" "Don't get cocky yet, Flea, I can still win this, ya know," I snarled, baring my teeth in concentration. I went up for my turn, exhaling in concentration. Izaya came up behind me and tried distracting me again, but I jabbed him in the stomach with the end of the pool stick, before taking my shot, hitting it in the bottom right pocket. It was now down to the 8th ball and his last stripe ball.

Izaya stared emotionless as I got ready to hit the 8th ball in. Unfortunately for me, he decided to suddenly 'accidentally' bump against the table, making me hit the white ball before I was ready, however to my great surprise and pleasure, that 'accidental' bump actually did the trick, and I smirked at the raven haired man's crest fallen face, as I won our little game.  
>"Looks like I won the game, hn, Izaya-kun?" I grinned, heading towards him, with slow, deliberate steps. He sighed, disappointed, as he stood where he was at, tsking, softly. "Guess ya did." Grinning, I placed both my arms around the flea's shoulders, licking his cheek, as I pushed him back, slowly, till his back met the edge of the pool table.<p>

"Shizu-chan, we can't do it here!" He flushed, trying to twist out of my grasp, but I only caged him in more. "Why not? You were acting all flirty a while ago; what's the problem now?" He gasped as I picked him up, resting him on top of the pool table, as I stood in between his legs. "Because you fucking horny ass brute, if you haven't noticed already, we are in a _PUBLIC_ game room! Someone could walk in on us at any moment!" Licking down his neck, I whispered against the creamy skin. "Wouldn't that make it all the more exciting, though?" I asked, feeling his body tremor. 

"Learn some self control, my dear Shizu-chan," he breathed as I got straight to the point, unzipping his jeans with my teeth, pulling them down just enough to pull out his cock. He jolted as I nibbled the head, tonguing around the slit. Continuing my actions, I watched in amusement as his soft cock hardened up, instantly. "Hn, your body-" Lick. "-doesn't seem to-" Lick. "-agree with that statement...-" Lick. Izaya flushed as I said those words. "Sh-shut up! How can you talk so calmly while doing something so dirty?" I chuckled in response, sending vibrations through the raven's quivering hard on, my lips still attached to the sensitive flesh, as I lapped my tongue up and down, watching as pre-cum leaked from the tip, before swirling my tongue around it, much like tasting a lolly pop.

"Just can." He reached his hands up towards my shoulders, as he dug his finger nails into my shoulders. Hearing a whimper from the information broker, I looked up to see a needy look in his eyes, to which his face went redder, as he quickly averted his gaze downwards and to the side.

"Hm, what's wrong Izaya-kun? Don't you like this?" I taunted, nibbling on the head again, as I stroked my own cock with one hand, the other lifting his head up to look at me. "Mn! Aaaah!" 'What... do you want?" I panted, enjoying the torture I was inflicting on him. "Shizzy... you're s-o meaaaaan!" He whined, writhing around. I smiled, ending my fun, as I engulfed his cock whole into my mouth, watching as he arched his spine up, at the suddenness. "Shhhh-izu-chaaaangh!" I bobbed my head up and down his length, humming a tune, my fingers fastening their movements on my own needy flesh.

"Shizu-chan! Sh-izu-chan! Mmmn... Nnnn, Shizu-chan!" He repeated my name like a mantra as his hips bucked upwards, forcing me to deep throat him. Suddenly I felt the absence of his hands on my shoulders, before his palms came up to cuff my face, forcing me to stop sucking. I growled, looking up at him, drool dribbling down my chin, but stopped when he said my name. Widening my eyes, I watched as his light pink lips opened and closed, before hesitantly leaning in towards my face.

_'W-wait! What the hell? What's he doing?'_ My mind screamed, but I knew exactly what he was doing, but did nothing to stop him, just frozen in shock. Right when he was nose to nose with me, about to connect our lips, I got a text message, and he pulled back fast, tensing up.  
>I blinked, fishing my cell out of my vest pocket, as I read the message. [<em>Where are you, Shizuo? You ran off all of a sudden. I've been trying to find you for ages!]<em> I blinked, emotionless, as I turned away from the flea, temporarily putting our situation on pause.  
><em>[Sorry, ran into the flea, had to show him out of Ikebukuro. Where are you? I'll meet you there in a few.] I texted back, ignoring Izaya's nosy face peering at the screen. [I'm at Russian Sushi]. [Kay, see you soon]. <em>I ended the conversation, turning my phone off as I looked back at Izaya.  
><em> "What the hell was that? Just what were you about to do?" I inquired, giving him a weird look. "Oh nothing, nothing, just wanted to tease Shizu-chan a bit~!" He replied, sounding much like a child. I rolled my eyes. "Suuuuure." "Oh stop it, you said you were gonna meet Tom-san soon, correct? Then let's finish this up fast." He said, pulling my attention back to our needy bodies. <em>  
><em> I began pumping my cock again, his hands in my hair, as I leaned down, lapping at his genitals. Instantly he began moaning again, in ecstasy. "F-aster, Shizuoooh! Annnn!" I did as I was told and twirled my tongue around him, sucking every now and again. I was close and he was too, that much I could tell. Bringing my free hand up to his hair, I pulled on it, making him cry out the pet name he dubbed me with long ago. "Shizu-chan! I'm gonna c-cum!" And with that he released his load into my mouth, my tongue licking at where it escaped down my chin. I looked up at him, smiling and swallowing, my own groin releasing moments after, into my hand. <em>  
><em> Panting, I slowly pulled away, holding out my hand for Izaya to lick the cum off. He obliged and zipped up his jeans, afterwards. I did the same to my own pants and then brushed my hand off on my pants that was wet with Izaya's saliva. After I was sure my hand was completely dry, I brushed my hands through my hair, straightening it, so I wouldn't appear suspicious to Tom. <em>

_ "C-ya, Shizzy~!" I merely held up my hand in reply, making my way out of the game room. Before I left however, I called back to Izaya. "Flea! Don't forget I won the bet. Come over to my place tomorrow." Izaya perked up at this, caught off guard. "What time?" "After I get off work," and with that I left, hearing an "okay" from my enemy. _

**A.N.- Hai everyone! How are you all? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, please point them out. ^^ Also, I **_**MIGHT take a few smut requests if I like your suggestions, so if you want, you can leave a comment with what you want, and I'll think about doing a chapter based on that idea. I'll be sure to thank you, also. **_

**With love,**  
><strong>-Kat <strong>

**Special thanks to: **

**-Vampire Princess 789**  
><strong>-blackkitty27<strong>  
><strong>-Raqueel<strong>  
><strong>-FiresCreek<strong>  
><strong>-RemyLeBeau4ever1<strong>  
><strong>-The Phantom Devil<strong>  
><strong>-xSteveMelodyFalanox<strong>  
><strong>-artemis602<strong>  
><strong>-A-girl-44<strong>  
><strong>-kitespirit<strong>  
><strong>-heavenly host<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Cross dressing fleas

**Our Sin**

**Chapter 4: Cross dressing fleas **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned durarara :'( **  
><strong>Warning: contains shizaya smut, cross dressing, drug usage, bondage, cursing, and sex toy usage. Don't like, don't read. :P<strong>  
><strong>A.N.- Hai guys! I'm still taking requests for shizaya smutt just to let you know! A lot of you guys had the same kind of ideas that I had in mind, which was kewl. :) Btw, think of some creative places you'd like them to go at it in! :D Public shizaya ish always fun! For this chapter I am full filling everyone who put in their suggestions: <strong>Larkawolfgirl Kirisaki-Ouji blackkitty27 and Pinkyni21. **Keep teh awesome ideas coming! Oh and don't forget to leave a review and give me advice on anything that needs improving on, pwease~! ^^**

**(Izaya's P.O.V.) **

This was not happening. This had to be a dream. This just couldn't POSSIBLY be happening. But alas it was, I, the incredibly sexy and in genius Orihara Izaya, was indeed dressed in drag, from my perfectly styled wig, and head accessories, to my Lolita high heeled stilettos, which by the way, took a damn long time for me to learn how to walk properly in, without falling flat on my face on the concrete, and were just murder on my feet. But that wasn't the worst part. Shizuo, THE Shizuo Heiwajima, with abnormal strength, and little to no brains, decided to get a bit creative with the little contest he won, and now I must shamefully admit what he thought of. _I _have a dark red vibrator inside my hole, and the fucking brute _DRUGGED _me, and stuck a cock ring on me!  
>Ah, ah aah! That's not it! You must be thinking we're getting it on somewhere, right? Nope! He decided to drag me around Ikebukuro, to show off his new <em>'girl-friend',<em> and expected me to act completely normal, as if I wasn't painfully turned on. I sighed in resignation. At least the protozoan let me use my cell phone to talk, that way no one would recognise my voice, and I wouldn't have to open my mouth to talk, because I'm pretty sure if I did, a moan would escape out, and I'd be punished more so by Shizuo.  
>My maid costume consisted of a black lingerie garter belt, a puffy black and white skirt, that covered my hard on, a tight fitting, lace up, corset waist, a leather choker, those dreadful shoes I was talking about before, Lolita arm warmers that went to my elbows, with white ribbon, that made a criss-cross design, and of course the signature maid head band, that had a tiny black ribbon on it. The outfit also, unfortunately, made me look like I had two twin molds of flesh where a girl's tits were supposed to be. I mentally face palmed at that. Shizuo sure did make sure everything was perfect.<p>

Suddenly we walked by Russian sushi, when Simon stopped us. "Oh, Heiwajima-san has girlfriend now? Ah, good, good! You know what else is good? Sushi good! Why not bring girlfriend in and I give you discount, hm?" I smiled big, ignoring the whole GIRL friend part, about to type on my cell phone a fast "definitely", but was stopped by Shizuo when he unexpectedly turned the remote on a higher setting, that was hiding in his pocket. I gasped, face flushing redder. He turned to me, with a face of fake concern, asking me if I was alright. [Uh yes, Master. I just...feel a bit hot is all.] It wasn't completely a lie. I was hot in all three ways: hot as in, I look regretfully damn sexy in this outfit, even if I do feel ridiculous, I'm hot as in unmentionable parts of my body are being deprived of something important, and it was damn scorching hot outside!

"Ah, no thanks Simon, me and my girlfriend aren't really hungry at the moment, but thanks for the offer!" Shizuo waved a hand up in good bye, as I reluctantly followed by his side. Once I was sure no one besides Shizuo could hear, I whined out a complaint. "Shiiiizuuuu-chaaaannnn! That was so m-mean! The least you could do is a-ask if I was hungry, not decide for meeee!" I swore I saw his lips curve upwards, slightly. He was absolutely enjoying this to the fullest. "Ah ah ahh, I do believe there is another title you need to address me by, _DEAR _Kanra~" He scolded, earning a glare from me, as he smirked and clicked a button on that damn remote again, earning a breathless moan from me. His little smirk didn't falter in the slightest, so I huffed, and tried again. "_M-ASTER, _the least you could've done is ask if I was hungry, couldn't you?" I puffed out my lips, cutely, in an unmistakable pout.

He rolled in eyes and replied, "Don't try acting cute, cause you're not." I grinned an impish grin, before sliding my hand into Shizuo's. "Is this okay? If we hold hands? I mean, you ARE my boyfriend, are you not? Oh and don't try denying the fact that I'm cute; you know you want me~" I purred, pushing up against his side. I could see his face twist up into one of irritation, but he didn't push me away, since there were people around, I guess.

Walking around town, we stopped by a convenience store, and Shizuo went in to get a new pack of cigarettes. I stood outside, waiting, impatiently. How I managed to stay calm this long with a vibrator in my ass, I have no idea. All of a sudden I was yanked by my shoulder, and spun around, crashing into some one's chest, as they held me in place. I looked up confused. [Yes, may I help you?] I typed. The person who turned me around looked like a teenager, and had short black hair and eyes. He looked at me with a cocky expression on his face. "You lost or something, Miss? A beautiful gal like yourself-" He paused eyeing me like a piece of candy. Wow is that considered a form of rape? Like...eye rape? Or... something. Anyway, whatever it was called, I felt like he was undressing me in his mind. "-shouldn't be walking around Ikebukuro's streets all alone. It's dangerous and there's a bunch of weird people out here that may want to... take advantage of you. I can keep you safe and walk you home if you'd like though, Miss." He finished, still holding me in his arms. 'Well at least he didn't call me babe, like most punks.' I quickly typed up my reply.

[No thank you, Sir. I'm 99.9% positive that you would do more harm to me than help. I'm not lost and I can take care of myself. So... if you'll excuse me.] I finished typing and tried to escape from his grasp. However, he griped me by the shoulders tight, earning a wince, and a glare from me. "What the hell? What's crammed up your ass?" _I'm so not answering that. _"Why don't you just say a damn sentence, instead of typing on that damn cell of yours? What are you a stuck up bitch, or something? Besides, I'm only trying to help, and I _insist_ on you letting me walk you home." By now I was more than annoyed, I was mad. [For your information, I happen to have a sore throat, so I'm speaking like this. Now, I suggest you kindly let me go right this instant, or I will not hesitate to lodge a knife so far up your pathetic ass, and twist, so hard that all your insides will be dripping out nothing but a river of red stickiness.] But before I could carry through with my threat, a trash can was sent hurling into the teen, catching him off guard, as he went flying into the wall of the store, trash and filth covering him from head to toe.

"HEY PUNKASS, LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR DAMN HORMONES, AND, START THINKING WITH YOUR HEAD, NOT YOUR FUCKING DICK ALL THE TIME! DON'T EVER THINK OF TOUCHING THAT PERSON EVER AGAIN, OR NEXT TIME YOUR HEAD'S GONNA BE THROUGH A FUCKING WINDOW!" I stared in shock as Shizuo stood there seething, before grabbing me by the wrist in a death grip, and yanking me in the direction he was headed. I gasped and he quickly let go of my wrist, after realizing how hard he was gripping it. "Sorry..." He mumbled, looking away. I tilted my head to the side, wrinkling my eyes in confusion. What brought that sort of reaction on? "Yeah, say that to my now bruised wrist." I grumbled, holding my wounded hand to my chest, that was now quickly changing color, already. I saw his eye twitch and grinned. "Sooooo... it seems some one's getting a bit possessive, Shizzy-chan! Does that mean I'm yours now, Master?" I winked, skipping beside him. Yes, you heard me right, I was SKIPPING, _in _high heels. Only a pro can do that. Thumbs up for the badass, super sexy, Orihara Izaya, A.K.A. best informant in da world!

He growled in distaste. "Oh please, I only said that because I hate scum like that. Besides, you are mine, my fuck buddy, that is." He answered, straight to the point. I glared, stepping in front of him. "_Master, _you do realize that it's n-ot good living i-in denial, c-correct? And when will you st-op, mmn, screwing around with that d-damn remote, aaah, and fuck me already?" I stared at him, at eye level. Usually it was me looking up at him, and him looking down at me, due to our height differences, but that was the one good thing that came with wearing heels, they make you oh so much taller.

He brushed me off, popping a cigarette between his lips, and lighting it, the smoke swirling around my face. "Quit your bitchin, we'll both be getting off soon, when we get to your apartment, since it's closest to here." I sighed, walking beside him, depressed and needy. We walked by a manga and anime store, and saw Kadota and the gang. "Yo, Shizuo!" Kadota called, waving him over. We walked towards them and Kadota smiled first at Shizuo, then at me. "Who's this? A friend?" "My girlfriend, Kanra-san. Oh but she can't talk right now, because she has a sore throat, so she's typing through her phone." Shizuo answered, earning a jaw drop from Kadota and Togusa. "How the heck did you get such a pretty girl to go out with you?" Kadota teased, sending me a grin. Walker smiled at me and raised a hand in greeting. All of a sudden, I heard a very much pissed off voice, yell. "Wait! Who's this girlfriend that Shizuo-san's dating? There's only one person good enough for him and that's-!" She stopped mid sentence, mere inches from my face, as she let out a surprised gasp, before grinning like an idiot, and letting loose an ear splitting fan girl squeal. "KYAAAAAAAA~! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Guys, guys, look, it's Iz-!" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, hushing her. [Karisawa-san, keep this secret to yourself at all costs, and I will owe you one!] Erika gave me a sly look, before agreeing, and whispering something in my ear, which made my entire face and ears go red in embarrassment.

"What were you gonna say, Erika?" Walker asked, suspiciously. She gave him a dorky look before waving her hand in dismissal. "Never mind! Wrong person!" I sighed in relief. You could tell that he didn't believe her, but I guess he just didn't care enough to object. Kadota spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "Hey Shizuo, wanna come with us out to eat? We were just about to go out for some Italian." He offered. Shizuo contemplated the invite for a few moments, before shaking his head. "Nah, but thanks man, we gotta get going somewhere." He nodded, shrugging, and Erika sighed, sadly. "C-ya!" They yelled, earning a wave from me and Shizuo.

"Sooo..., by going somewhere, did you mean you're finally going to finish what you started?" He grunted a yeah and I made a fist, breathing out a "Finally!" He rolled his eyes at me. "Someone's horny." "Well what do you expect with me having a vibrator up my ass all day?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said, brushing me off. I huffed out a sigh as we neared my office/apartment.

First thing that happened when we walked into the door, was me being shoved against a wall, the wig I had been wearing, being randomly discarded somewhere, as my hands were pinned above my head, our hands joined together. "Who's the horny one here? I seem to have forgotten." I teased, letting out a moan, finally being able to let loose, as the blonde's nails sunk into my knuckles, his teeth, nipping at my ear. "Mmmmn..." I tilted my chin up, exposing my neck, as his slender pink tongue, explored my throat. My hands found their way to his head, running my fingers through the blond locks, as I pushed him backwards, slowly, until we reached the couch, Shizuo falling backwards into the plush cushions, as I crashed onto his lap.  
>Straddling his waist, I grinded against his lap, tortuously slow. "Haaa, f-fuck Izaya." He groaned at the feeling, filling me with a sense of pride, as I took out my switchblade, curving the blade under his collar, stopping a short distance away from his face. "Ne, ne, Master, mind if I try something new~?" I purred, my breaths coming out in pants, lightly caressing his face. I reached for his shades, pulling them away. He grunted, honey colored eyes, meeting my vermilion ones, as I became lost in a sudden surge of compulsiveness. Tugging him forwards with my knife, my tongue licking from his chin up to his lips, I parted my lips neatly against his, my head tilted to the side. He froze, undoubtedly unsure of what to do, as I sucked lightly on the rim of his mouth, my teeth, and tongue scraping, lightly against the delicate flesh.<br>Strong arms gripped me by the shoulders, pushing me away, roughly. ".Fuck." Shizuo said, grabbing my knife, and tossing it off the couch. "Why the hell did you kiss me? You kiss like a frigging dog!" Shizuo insulted, wiping his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. I frowned at this. "Do not! And who do you think you're talking about! Kissing you is like kissing a corpse! Don't you know how to kiss a person?" Instantly I regretted asking the question, when I heard his answer. "Duh! I've kissed plenty of people before, mind you. The only reason I didn't kiss you back, is because you're... well you!" Okay that hurt. To think that I just wasted my first kiss on someone who doesn't give a damn. And the thought that Shizuo's kissed other people too, well, the thought just didn't sit well with me, but I held my tongue, regardless. Still... I have to wonder...  
>"Shizu-chan, if you've made out with other people before, have you ever had a steady girl friend or boyfriend, and have you ever had sex with anyone before me? I have to say, I'm very curious." He stopped to think about it for a moment, as I waited patiently. This was a protozoan we were talking too, correct? They don't think much, do they? "I've never had a steady girl friend before, and I've never had sex with a boy, other than you. I have had sex with a women, before, but it wasn't sex with penetration involved." Shizuo answered truthfully, shrugging, as his hands loosened on my shoulders.<p>

I frowned, feeling a bit disturbed, and something else, I couldn't quite put my finger on, that I'd been feeling a lot lately. I really didn't like the feeling, the thought of Shizuo touching other women, and being touched by them in turn. It just felt... disgusting, and completely, and, utterly wrong. Apparently my thoughts were interfering with my facial expressions, because Shizuo spoke up, all of a sudden. "You're spacing out." "Ah am I? I was just thinking to myself." "So, how many people have you slept with?" I made a noise of surprise at the question. "No one." He gave me an amused look, with an eye roll. "Yeah right, Flea. You probably sleep with people right and left." "Excuse me?" I glared daggers at him. I was officially pissed, too pissed off to remember my body was in need.

"I am NOT a slut. I do not sleep around with other people right and left. Not that you'd believe me, of course, but you're the first person I've ever slept with, and only one. Another thing you probably didn't know is that you were ALSO my first kiss, even if I did do all of the work! You're my first for a lotta things, actually: my first enemy, and first fight, being one of those! Shizuo opened his mouth in a silent "oh" of shock. "You're... serious?" "Naaaah, I just got all pissed, and turned off, for no reason." He looked at me uncertainly, before scratching the back of his neck. "I'm... sorry." Woah, woah, woah, hold on a second. Did he just apologize to me? "Wha?" I said, stupidly. "Don't make me say it again, Flea! I'm sorry, and I'm not repeating that again." I looked up at him, after a moment, smiling up at him, an actual genuine smile, before cupping his cheeks in my hands.

"Izaya?" "Shizuo..., can I make a selfish request?" "Eh? I... guess?" He answered, uncertainly. "Let me kiss you again; I'm sure this time it wont be as bad." I waited for a moment for him to reply, but found out that he wasn't going to. Guess that meant silent for: go ahead, I'm not stopping you.

I leaned down slowly, touching my lips to his, in a gentle caress, as I stuck my tongue out, licking along his lips, and nibbling softly, as I massaged his lips with mine, without actually having the confidence to slip my tongue into his mouth. This continued for a few moments, of me kissing him slowly, experimentally, without him stopping me, although no signs of assurance were given to coax me on, either. Finally, I grew too anxious, unsure of whether or not my kiss was any good. He gave me an amused look, hands around my waist, as he secured me in place on his lap.

"I still think you totally kiss like a dog." "Hey! I do not, stop being so-!" His left hand came up to cover my mouth, effectively ending my sentence. "Have more confidence; let me show you how to kiss, properly." "Mfphf!" I gasped, as his lips crashed into mine, out of the blue. He took this chance to dart his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch. I was too shocked to kiss back, so he pushed his tongue up against mine, coaxing me to fight back. I stiffly, hesitantly, kissed back, savoring his taste. 'Cigarettes and coffee? Huh, not bad, it really suits him. Plus, I kind of liked the taste. Yeah, yeah, I don't mind smoke, in fact it actually brings me comfort, guilty pleasure of mine, even if I, myself, don't smoke.'

Once I heard a groan from him, I took that as a sign that I was doing good, and grew more confidence, kissing more urgently, as my tongue swirled, and attacked his in a battle of dominance, with of course, him winning. "Mnnn, aaaah...," I flushed as he stole all my breath away, his tongue exploring my entire mouth, thoroughly, as mine did the same. Sneaking a warm hand up my dress, he teased my thighs, before we pulled away to breathe, with a trail of saliva connecting our lips. "Hah... hah... That was... unexpected." "You're much better now that you got the hang of it, but you still need practice." Shizuo teased, one hand fingering the girls panties, he forced me to wear, the other reaching down to my feet, to take my heals off for me.

I ran my hand down his chest, covered by a plain white dress shirt, and no usual annoying bartender get up, just that and some blue jeans. Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, I undid each one, albeit clumsily. "Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on," he ordered. I did as he said, without question, my legs straddling his hips, as he stood up, my hands combing through his hair. He undid my choker, throwing it on the couch, as I kissed him again, him leading us to my bedroom, to 'continue things'.

With one hand on my back, holding me against his chest, he dropped me softly on the bed, the other used to balance himself, as he towered over me, with his knees bent. Shrugging off his white dress shirt, that I'd unbuttoned earlier, I ran my hands up and down the toned flesh, mesmerizing the way it felt under my hands, with him, attempting to and failing at untying the lace of the corset top I was wearing, that felt disgusting, with all the sweat my body was creating. I licked from his naval, upwards, as my hand found its way to his zipper. He finally got the lace all undone, and pulled the zipper down, freeing me from the tight constraints, and quickly intercepted my hand, before I could pull his fly down.

"Shizu-chan!" I whimpered, pathetically. He just took my outfit off completely, along with the skirt, arm warmers, and garter belt, leaving only the panties left on me, exposing my hard on. I was about to try unzipping his pants again, when he grabbed my wrists in one hand, using the other to hold me down, as he did something unexpected, connecting my hands above my head, on the bed's head board, and placing two leather hand cuffs around each wrist, as they hooked to the bed. Where he got those, I have not the slightest clue.

"W-wait! What the hell are you doing, you brute? Stop! I hate being restrained!" I thrashed about, trying to get away, but it was no use. He smiled down at me, uncharacteristically gentle for once. "You know you're much cuter when you're not effing up people's lives all the time." I blushed, embarrassed. "Stop trying to distract me! I said no bondage!" He chuckled, obviously amused. "Really Izaya, really? You allow me to drug you, dress you up in maid cosplay, and put a vibrator in you, and you would think that you could take a little bondage. Besides, you promised I could do anything I wanted to you, since I won the contest, right?" He exclaimed, bending down next to my ear, before whispering, softly. "So trust me; I wont hurt you." How ironic to hear that from the man who has tried on multiple occasions to kill me, since high school, yet, strangely, I believed his words.  
>"But here, I'll tell you what. Just try it out, I think it'll add a more intense feeling to our 'fun'. If you give it a try and still don't like it, I'll undo them both, and we can completely stop if you'd like." Surprise bitch slapped me in the face, as I searched his face for any signs of trickery. There was none. <em>'Why? Why was he being so reasonable and nice to me? I don't understand him. He's the only person I can never understand. It's so frustrating not knowing what he's thinking. And I hate him...,right? So why then does my heart beat faster when he says my name? Why does it hurt every single time he tells me he hates me? What is it that I'm feeling? I'm so pathetic; Shizuo's always been right about that fact. <em>  
>"Alright." I calmed down, masking my thoughts. He crawled in between my legs, with his hands on either side of my head, leaned down, and licked at my cheek, making me flinch. "Nnn, Shizuo..." He went to my ear, biting down, as I arched my back at the feeling. Licking his fingers, he trailed random paths down my chest and abdomen, raking his nails into my flesh, every now again, only adding more pleasure to the gentle feelings. I tried to touch him back, but growled as once again I could not.<br>"That's Master Shizuo..." He teased, going up to my chest again, to suck on a nipple, making me gasp, as his canine scraped and pinched against the softened nub, that was hardening, obediently, along with an unmentionable part of my body. "Oh c-come on, Shizu-chan! I'm not wearing, aaah, the outfit anymore, s-o lay off!" Did I forget to mention that he had the vibrator turned off for a while, but just turned it back on again? He moved one hand down to my groin, massaging my hard on through the fabric, the other hand tangled in my hair, kissing just barely from my nipple to my hips. I brought my body up at the familiar and unfamiliar delightful feelings, rubbing my barely concealed need against his hand. He grinned, moving his hand, slightly inside my under ware, feeling the tip.  
>"You know you've... haa..., changed." Shizuo commented all of a sudden. I looked up at him curiously. "How so?" "Less annoying for one." I growled at him in annoyance. "Can't say the same about y-you." He glared at me in return. "I might have to take that ba-ack." He stuttered, as I grinded my scantily clothed erection against his that was still trapped within the confines of his jeans. "So how else h-have, haaa, nngh, I changed?" I asked, mildly curious. He thought a minute, before answering, licking my lips with his tongue. "Whenever you're not talking to me, you have this weird far off look, like some thing's on your mind. I-it's different from your usual th-, uuh, thinking face. It looks more troubled." I knew what he was referring to, even if he didn't know, but I didn't know how to answer him, so I just stayed quiet.<br>He shrugged off my silence, and slipped his tongue once more over my parted lips, before dipping his tongue in, just a little bit, and then teasingly slipping it out. I moaned, disapprovingly. "You're such... a damn tease!" Once again, I tried desperately to free myself of my confines, but they wouldn't loosen even a smidgen. I leaned upwards like before, but he pushed me back down, surprisingly. "Stop that, I want to see you squirm and beg." He teased, grinning down at me, as he fondled my balls. I dug my nails into my palms, small trickles of blood, spilling onto the bedsheets, as I wiggled and writhed, underneath Shizuo, biting my lips, to prevent more moans and gasps from escaping.  
>"You're such a p-pervert..." I trailed off, my length pulsating against his hands. "And it took you this long to figure that out?" He joked, before looking around the room. "Where's the-?" "Inside my pillow case." I answered, grabbing a bottle of lube out from the mentioned place. He took the bottle from me, squeezing out a liberal amount into the palm of his hand. Our eyes met for a few moments, exposing our lustful intentions. Covering his fingers in the goo, he traced along my hole, before parting my legs, roughly, and jamming a finger inside. I was okay with this, as Shizuo pushed his index finger inside of me, in and out, curving his finger to angle in different directions, finally pulling out the vibrator, and taking a second to take the cock ring off, also. He then added a second finger, which was a tad bit uncomfortable, and pushed in and out, scissoring, and stretching me out, as his fingers curved, hitting a certain sensitive spot in my body. "MNYA! Aaaah, Shi-shi-shizuo, aaah, right there!" I pushed down more into those fingers, as he stroked my length, ramming his fingers into that spot a few times, as I tossed my head up in pleasure. "Hn, you like that spot, do you~?"<br>He stopped and added a third finger, this time focusing on only stretching. It stung a little, but that only added to the fun. I groaned on multiple occasions at the feeling of his fingers inside of me. "What is it that you want Izaya?" He taunted, moving those fingers tortuously slow, before adding a fourth finger, just to spite me. I growled at him, not wanting to beg, but oh those sinful little fingers of his felt so damn good when they curved against my prostate like that.  
>"Sh-shizuo!" I half groaned, half whined, trying to get my point across, as he went back to pumping my cock. "Yes? What's wrong?" He asked, feigning ignorance. "Don't make me say it...! It's humiliating!" How he managed to keep a straight face, I have no clue, but he did. "Say what? I'm afraid I don't understand what the problem is." I yanked my hands against the hand cuffs, in frustration, hiding my face, between my shoulder, and bangs.<br>"Ah ah ah, no looking away, I want to see your face when you tell me what you want." My face just went redder, as I tossed and turned, now sinking as low as to biting at the hand cuffs. Don't get me wrong, in a way, the hand cuffs were kind of kinky, but they handicapped me oh so much. He did say he'd take them off, if I asked, but right now, I couldn't formulate a sentence. He clawed his nails down my body again, sweat dripping down me, as I gasped and panted. "Nnnn, Sh-aaah, Shizu, nyaaaa..." Oh how I hated those noises I made, so embarassing.  
>"Oh come on, you can tell me what you want." Shizuo mocked, still in his jeans, with an obvious hard on, himself. I sighed, giving in. "P-please..., fuck me sensless." I begged, and that was all it took to convince the brute.<p>

Once the blonde deemed me stretched enough, he yanked off his jeans and red boxers, as they pooled to his ankles, pouring out some more lube from the container, as he rubbed it along his own length, coating it until he was satisfied with the amount. All of a sudden the four fingers he'd tortured me with prieviously, were yanked out of my ass, creating a shameful sounding pop.

Positioning himself inbetween my legs again, the amber eyed debt collector spread my legs further, and without warning, sheathed himself to the hilt inside me. I screamed at the sudden intrusion, that was nothing like his fingers he stretched me with, and wrapped my legs tightly around his back, squeezing my ass against the intruder. You'd think that I'd be used to his size by now, with all the times we'd done it, but noooope, still don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling. He stretched me thorougly beforehand, and used a bunch of lube, but oh my gosh he was just so big!

He frowned, waiting for me to adjust, as he slid his hand over my nipples, pinching them, and twisting them, to distract me some. "Relax Izaya," he calmed, slowly pushing in and out, as I nodded at him to do so. Hell, I wasn't used to the feeling yet, but I knew I'd feel better soon enough, so I wasn't about to stop him. He wanted this just as much as I did. As he settled into a slow pace, I slowly, but surely adjusted. "How are you so... haaa, damn tight all the time, e-even though we have sex so often?" "I don't know! Why were you born so big?" I retorted, as he chuckled, speeding up, and trying to find that special spot.

When he finally hit it, which felt like an eternity, even though it had only been a few seconds, I threw my head up, seeing stars, as the overwhelming familiar sensations consumed me. Warmth enfolded my cock, as he pumped in time with his thrusts, purposefully missing a few times, just to irk me. "ShiiiizuuuOoooh...!" He grinned, cutting me some slack, and pulling out completely, before driving back in and hitting my prostate dead on. It just occured to me, that this was the very first time we'd ever faced each other during sex, other than that blow job scene. The thought made me feel good, for some reason; being able to see his face during sex was a nice change.

"Fffff, I-Izaya... It feels... good." He groaned out, hitting me over and over again in the same spot, overflowing me with these delightful sensations. I agreed whole heartedly. Feeling my release ariving fast as lightening, I fumbled out a sentence. "Shizuo, I-I'm getting near," and leaned upwards, capturing my lips with his. Kissing heatedly, still, we rode out our orgasms together, cumming onto the blanket, drool and sweat dribbling from our lips.

When we finally parted, Shizuo reached up and unhooked my hand cuffs, collapsing against my chest, taking a break to catch his breath, as I did the same. Once we were both breathing easier, Shizuo shifted, about to leave, as usual, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Shizuo, you can... stay the night if you want. It's dark and we're both tired, so I don't see anything wrong with that, if you don't." I ended, awkwardly, as I looked at him, waiting for him to answer. Shockingly, he grunted a noise of thanks, pulling his boxers back on, as he curled back into my bed, his arms inwards, tucked into his chest, as he layed with his legs half bent, back turned away from me. I smiled, unnoticed by him, as I pulled on my own boxers, throwing off the dirty blanket, before lying on my stomach, and cuddling up to his bare back, one arm draped across his chest, and under one arm, as the other was used to cushion my face. 'Huh, who knew I was so cuddly after sex,' was my final thought, before sleep overtook me.

**A.N.- Okay guys, so I know this is random and all, but it's really bothering me right now. Do punctuation marks/commas go inside or outside of parenthesis, quotation marks, these things [ ], and these thingies ' ? Anyway, listen up guys, this story is going to be a little bit longer than 7 chapters, but no more than 15, and that's including the epilogue! Aaah, and did I neglect to mention that I'm in school again? 8th grade is surprisingly fun... O.o? Best year so far, fun wise, but I prefer most of my teachers from last year better. I'm in all honors classes and am taking my first year of French. I also take typing as another elective, but I learned that in 6th grade, and type every day, so I pawn in that class, litterally, I think I'm the top student in my class. :D Well enough bragging from me, tell me if you're in school, how your year is going, and if you're not in school, tell me how your job/life is going in general. **

**I really love you guys and I seriously am loving all these amazing reviews. You guys are just truly amazing and I owe you a lot for making me feel so confident in my writings, since it's my dream to be a writer some day. Although... not nessasarily for smut, but for fantasy stories, mostly. Haha, my parents would kill me if I grew up and became a smut writer. :P**

**Love you guys so much!**

**~Slayers64 3**

**Special thanks to:**

**-RemyLeBeau4ever1**

**-Miako6**

**-Larkawolfgirl**

**-Mushaberrie**

**-kurosendo**

**-Kirisaki-Ouji**

**-blackkitty27**

**-heavenly host**

**-loopycherrycoughdrops**

**-Raqueel**

**-BeautyIsAllICanGiveYou**

**-Pinkyni21**

**-inuinuchu**


	5. Chapter 5:  You want me to do what now!

**Our Sin**

**Chapter: 5 You want me to do what now?**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hai guys! More smut, plus a fight, but don't worry, there will be love soon! Ah and as always, I thank you guys for the reviews, story faves, and story alerts~! Oh by the way, let me know if you guys think I'm kinda forcing their relationship... :P<strong>  
><strong>This chapter is based off of <strong>**heavenly host**** 's request for there to be school smut ;D Hope this came out good!**  
><strong>Warning contains: smut, cursing, hand gagging, blindfold, yaoi (boyxboy), masturbation, bj, hj, etc. You have been warned, so no blaming me for excessive blood loss due to any epic nose bleeds this chapter may give to you! O.O<strong>

**Ps- Let me know if you guys find the tiniest of mistakes! I love learning about how to improve and what mistakes to watch out for. :P**  
><em><strong>Still taking requests!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuo's P.O.V.) <strong>

I woke up, sleepily, as I glanced around, trying to remember where I was. My mind was blank, until my eyes wandered over to the bedside floor, watching a certain 'flea' sleeping there, with his breaths coming out in quiet, even breaths. I scratched my head in confusion, until it hit me. 'Ah right, I stayed the night, cause I was so tired...' I gazed at the sleeping informant, who was curled into a semi ball, long, black eyelashes, caressing his eye lids, as his body rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing. It was somewhat disturbing how innocent, cute, and vulnerable he looked when he was sleeping. I shook my head, feeling like a total creep for thinking these things.  
>A sudden question rose in my half conscious mind, as I thought it over. 'Why is the flea sleeping on the floor? Last thing I remember, he cuddled up next to me before we both fell asleep. And about that, it's pretty weird to think of Izaya as the cuddly type; I would've never guessed; I mean who knew, right?' I continued to gaze at him, feeling the sudden urge to run my hand through his hair, to see if it was really as soft as it looked. I mean yeah, I'd felt it during sex, but I was always too into the moment, to actually memorize how his hair felt. I refrained myself from doing so, though, in fear of him waking up.<br>Feeling, unusually civilized around the flea, I scooped down to pick him up, and place him on the bed, but midway through, I stubbed my bare toe on something, and cursed, silently to myself, but surprisingly, that was all it took to wake the informant up, as his head connected with mine. I yelped in surprise, as I fell back onto my butt, Izaya groaning, softly in pain, as he massaged his aching forehead. Probably hurt him, more than it hurt me.  
>"Shizu-chaaaaaan..." He whined, grating on my nerves. "That's the second time you've hurt me today!" "Second time?" I was confused at this. "Yes, you stupid protozoan! You kicked me off the bed this morning at 4:00 a.m.!" He pouted, crossing his arms, as his lips puckered out, glaring, with what was supposed to be an intimidating look, but only made me snicker at the raven's stupidity. "So why did you decide to stay there on the floor, then?" I asked, dodging a half hearted punch from the burgundy eyed man for laughing. "Because I was too tired to get up, okay?" He whined, only fueling my laughter. "Oh shut up!" He huffed, walking out into the living room, in his boxers. I followed him, curious as to where he was going.<br>He walked into the kitchen, went to the fridge, and pulled out a carton of milk, and poured a generous amount of the innocent looking white substance into the cup, before handing it to me, and going for a frying pan, scrambling in the fridge for something. "Eggs?" He called over his shoulder, pulling a carton of them out. "Eh? Excuse me?" I questioned, uncertainly. He rolled his eyes at me, gracing me with a look that practicably spat: -"Are you really that stupid"- at my face. "Your eggs, Sir Slowness. How do you want them done?" I stared stupidly at him, as if he'd just asked me a trick question. "Wha...?" I answered, unintelligibly. He face palmed at my answer, setting the egg carton on the counter, before turning towards me, slowly. "Breakfast, Shizzy, I'm making breakfast. How do you want your eggs done? I don't think it can get much more simpler than that, sorry."  
>I didn't answer. Hell, I was too shocked to even begin to conjure up a proper sentence. What the hell had happened to us? This was Izaya Orihara for fucks sake, my worst enemy, the one man I'd always sworn to kill, and I was Shizuo Heiwajima, his most hated enemy in turn. It was one thing to have sex with the person you hate, but to actually go as far as spending the night at their house, and then having them ask you how you wanted your eggs done for breakfast? Just what the hell was he thinking, no what the hell was I thinking, letting it escalate to this? I should've just ended whatever this thing was that we had where it started. I should've ended it after the first time we had sex, but I went and screwed that up, beyond my fixing.<p>

He huffed at my lack of response, muttering "so rude" under his breath, as he cracked some eggs into the pan. "I'm making ours scrambled," he decided, cooking away. I walked out of the room, not answering, as I headed towards the bathroom. He tsked, loudly, going back to his cooking, with me closing the bathroom door behind me.  
>I stopped in front of the mirror, staring at my self. Why did I look so... relaxed? Every time I used to be around Izaya, my face would scrunch up into fury, my shoulders all tensed up, and I'd go out on a rampage after him, destroying half the city in the process, but now it was like something had changed between us. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Don't get me wrong, I still hated the flea, just not as much anymore. I openly admit I am lusting after him, to the point where he's the only one I've had sex with lately. It wasn't just lust and hate, though, I just couldn't figure out what it must be.<br>Whatever, I felt really unclean from not showering after our intercourse last night, so I need a shower. Stripping out of my boxers, I grabbed a clean towel and put it on the hook outside of the shower, before I jumped in, turning on the water. Adjusting the temperature, I allowed myself to relax for a while and let the water massage my back for a bit. Closing my eyes, I let my mind clear into a blank, just focusing on the pitter patter of the shower.  
>And all of a sudden, in that moment of peace, I jumped, hissing in discomfort, as the water suddenly turned ice cold. Poorly hidden laughter was heard and It took me a while to figure out what had happened, but once I did, I gritted my teeth in anger. "FUCK YOU, FLEA!" The shower curtain instantly opened at that and in slipped said 'flea', as cold frail looking arms encircled my naked chest, his face, nuzzling my back. "Sorry, but my backside is still sore from last night's excitement." My face reddened at his answer, feeling the younger's body pressed flush against my own.<br>"W-what the hell are you doing, Idiot?" I stuttered, my head turning just enough so that I could see his face, clearly. He popped his head up from my back, lips parted slightly, in a confused manor, as he replied. "Isn't it obvious, Shizu-chan? I'm taking a shower with you of course." "B-but what about the um... er..., breakfast...?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. "Breakfast? I already ate. Your food is ready too. I put it in the fridge though, since you went to take a shower without me. You can warm it up after hand," he mumbled, cuddling into my back again. "I hate you so much," I murmured, reaching for the shampoo bottle. He answered back something almost inaudible, but I'm not sure I heard him right. "I know you do..., but that wont stop me from pretending you really don't..."

After Izaya and I had finished our shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist, and walked into the kitchen, opening up his fridge, to pull out the breakfast he'd made me. My eyes widened, suspiciously at it. It looked good enough, but that didn't mean he couldn't have... "Oi, Izaya, you didn't poison this, did you?" I asked, glaring over in his direction. He was sitting on his leather couch, splayed out across it, with remote in hand. What shocked me though, and caused me to quickly avert my eyes in embarrassment, was that the idiot wasn't wearing a towel, or anything for that matter.  
>Glaring, he stood up, showing off all his naked glory, as he growled out a retort. "Oh come on, Shizu-chan, if I really wanted you dead, I could've stabbed you in your sleep, ya know. Nothing wakes you up after all, even with me cursing at you to wake up for waking me up at 4 in the morning. I'll have you know I was having a particularly satisfying dream about me taking over the world and being immortal, but then you just <em>had<em> to go and wake me." I brought a palm up to rest on my face. Typical oddity of the flea.

"Whatever, Flea, just answer me this. Why aren't you wearing a towel?" Carmine eyes narrowed at me as if I were stupid. "Well what's the point? I dried off in the bathroom and you've already seen me naked plenty of times, so it's not like I have anything left to be embarrassed about." "True..., but still, have a little respect for yourself! Go put some clothes on, or at least a towel!" I fussed, averting my eyes to anything, but him. "Why are you being so shy about it? You're so weird, Shizzy..." I tossed a random blanket on the couch at him in reply. "Cover ." He rolled his eyes, but wrapped the fussy blanket around him, regardless. "Better?" I nodded, taking a seat next to him, as he stretched and laid his legs against my lap.

"Anyway about the food, I still don't trust you. I'm gonna go make myself something else to eat." He glared at me, yanking me back down, when I tried to get up, and dug his finger nails into my arm. "Shizuo, you're so mean! I'll prove to you that I didn't poison it! Tsk, I worked hard on this food too! Try to be a little nice and I get falsely accused of poisoning the food, instead." He took my chopsticks and picked up an egg with them, plopping it in his mouth, before yanking my face towards his, and connecting our lips. I gasped at the suddenness, which he took the chance to dart his tongue into my mouth, and deliver some of the egg into my own mouth. He pushed his tongue up against the cave of my mouth, tasting me. Quickly, I snapped back in focus, placing my hands against his chest, only to push him away, abruptly.

He looked at me wide-eyed, with his mouth hanging open like a fish, giving me what looked like a hurt look. "Don't look at me like that! The eggs may have been good, but that doesn't mean you have to assault me with a surprise kiss! I could've bit off my tongue, ya know!" I hissed, wiping off the drool from my chin. His eyes lightened instantly at my answer, grinning like an idiot. "So you like my cooking, hmmm, Shizu-chan~?" I flinched at my mistake, shaking my head vigorously, in denial. "You must have heard me wrong! I said your cooking sucks!" He smiled at my futile attempt at lying and responded, easily. "Well then, I guess I'll just eat the rest, if you really feel that way." "Go ahead; I hope you die of food poisoning! I'm not hungry anyways!" I retorted, but unfortunately, my stomach just _had _to growl as that last sentence came out, betraying me.

He gave me an amused look, before picking up two sausages that he had also made when I was in the shower, and putting the delicious looking meat to my lips. "Open up and say num num, Shizu-chan!" He said, childishly. I 'tsked' and grabbed the fork out of his hands. "I can feed myself!" Plunking the sausages in my mouth, I tasted them, and quickly decided that Izaya was a good cook, before swallowing. "Hey, got any more milk?" "Sure, I'll go get you some." He answered, returning shortly after with a the same glass as before, and placing it in my hands. I ate slowly, savoring the wonderful meal, while Izaya got back in his original position, and began channel surfing.

It had been two hours since I'd left Izaya's place, and now I was at work with Tom. The debtors today were highly annoying and so far out of the ten clients we'd talked to, none decided they'd be smart enough to cough up the dough. Out of the blue, I began thinking about Izaya. 'This is the last day of our bet I won. I wonder what I should do...?' "-and so as I was saying, the rest I can take care of myself, so-" I looked up suddenly, to find Tom talking to me. "Waah?' I asked, stupidly, pointing out that I clearly hadn't been listening. He let out a long sigh of disapproval, before answering. "I said that since we only have a few more clients left, why don't you go and take the rest of the day off. I'm sure I can handle the rest on my own, and if not, I can always call you." I blinked, nodding in thanks, with a smile. "I owe you one, Tom-san!"

After bidding him a farewell, I went walking, searching for a particular cafe, that sells good coffee. Once I got it, I walked out, and went to the park to take a smoke, and finish it, sitting down on a bench, across from a fountain. It was a really nice day and surprisingly quiet, for being so close to the city. Not many people were around, but every now and again, I'd see a few little kids run by, playing and laughing with their friends and siblings, along with mothers strolling along with their baby carriages, housing sleeping infants. It was a bit cold, since it was nearing winter, but that's how I liked the temperature. The cherry blossom trees were beginning to wilt as the weather got colder, but there were still other plants fighting to survive, swaying in the chilly autumn breeze. Best of all, unlike a lot of Autumn days, the sky was clear and bright, almost like summer.

I took a drag of my cigarette and exhaled, enjoying the familiar relaxation it gave me, as I closed my eyes, taking a sip of my drink, and holding it in my arms in front of me. Unexpectedly though, my vision went black, as I was assaulted from behind, dropping both my cig and my latte. "Shiiiiizuuuu-chaaaaaan~!" An impossibly high voice sang out, completely giving 'the assaulter' away.

"Iiiiizaaaayaaa-kuuuun..." I dragged out, as the giddy informant giggled, releasing me from my prison, suffocated by his black parka. "Ne, ne, how is Shizu-chan today, hn?" He asked, leaning over my shoulder from behind, so he could properly see my face. I growled, gritting my teeth, as I hissed out a sentence. "My latte..." "Eh?" He responded, unsure of what I was referring to. "I said... you _owe_ me a damn latte and a pack of cigarettes, fucking flea! That was my last cig!" He merely smiled at me, unfazed, before swinging his body over the bench, and into my lap, his legs wrapped around my waist, with a seductive grin on his face.

"Wouldn't like me to repay you in another way~?" He purred, licking my cheek. How nobody was ever around to see this shit, I had no clue. Weren't there little kids running around just like ten minutes previously? "Heh, you wish. You still owe me a pack of cigarettes and a latte, ya know." I commented, meeting his gaze with a bored look of my own. His grin didn't falter in the slightest, and instead, only grew in size, obviously amused. "You sure... you don't want this?" He whispered, purposefully bouncing in my lap, so his hips would grind into mine, teasingly.

I let out a hiss of air, gritting my teeth, before collecting myself, and pushing the raven haired man off of me, unto the ground. He flinched, pouting up at me. "That wasn't very appreciated, Shizzy." "So were your advances." "Oh really? I don't believe your body feels the same~" He cooed, pointing near my crotch. I frowned at him, muttering under my breath a curse. I grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close to me, as he let out a squeak of surprise. I stopped, giving him a weird look. "Really? Really, Izaya, really?" I asked, shaking my head. "Sh-shut up! You surprised me! It's completely natural to make weird noises when you're surprised!" "Yeah, but it isn't natural to squeak, is it?" I asked, sneaking my hand to the bottom of his shirt, to pull up.

He stopped my hand, stepping back. "Nu uh, Shizu-chan! This is the last day of the deal, right? Let's be more creative than that!" I raised an eyebrow in question. "Weren't you the one, just trying to seduce me?" "Not trying, succeeding!" He reminded, earning an eye roll from me. He stopped for a minute, seemingly lost in track, for what seemed like an eternity, and just when I was about to shake him back into reality, he yelled out, "I got it!" "Eh?" I asked, confusedly, before being subject to a slash across my chest, that would surely leave a scar, almost identical to the last one he'd given me. My eyes went wide in shock, before my face set into a hard scowl. "Flea! What the hell was that for? Why do you always have to ruin the clothes Kasuka gave to me?" "Cuz it's fun, silly Shizu-chan~! If you wanna punish me, then you gotta catch me first!"

And with that the chase began, as the elated information broker ran through the streets, like a speeding bullet, pushing through hoards of people, all the while, laughing manically. "IZAAAAAYAAA-KUUUUN!" I roared, pushing my legs to go faster. He weaved his way through the streets of Ikebukuro, dodging through people, nimbly and gracefully, almost as if he were performing some complicated and intricate dance, with me, chasing after him, clumsily, and blindly, bumping, and pushing past people in my haste to keep the flea in sight. We ran past Russian Sushi, with Simon yelling at us the usual -"Fighting bad, sushi good!"- which we took no notice of, making zigzags throughout the city, rushing through alleys, speeding past Shinra's, my old work place, past Kadota and the gang, over benches, through vacant building windows, over roof tops, down fire escapes, all the while, I struggled to keep sight of him, loosing him on several occasions, only for him to show up again, tauntingly close to me, in arm's length, before jumping back, and forcing me to chase him more.

I was panting, out of breath, as I kept yelling at him curses. So far, I had thrown three vending machines, seven road signs, two street lights, nine trashcans, a dumpster, and a chair at him, but had missed each one, terribly. "Iiiizaaayaaa! Get your fucking ass over here so I can kill you all ready!" I yelled, surprised as he slowed down, turning to face me. All to suddenly though, he winked, giving me a little wave, before turning a corner, sharply. I ran forwards, faster, looking in the direction he had turned, shocked to see no sign of him. I stopped dead in my tracks, confused. I couldn't have lost him that fast, he was just a little ways ahead of me, after all. Scratching my head, I stood there, utterly confused, unsure of what to do. Should I just leave and find him later? Should I ask around? Should I backtrack?

Before I could decide on an option, though, I realized just where our little game of cat and mouse had led us. Here I was, standing across the street from our old high school: Raira High. I strolled, casually up to the gate, almost as if in a daze, before staring through the black gate, as old memories swarmed inside my head. Fists clenching around the gate, I was suddenly, not so delicately shocked out of my day dreaming, as a face dipped, appearing millimeters away from my own face, out of the blue. I stared, my honey colored eyes wide open, hidden behind my shades, with my lips closed over in a tight line. Brick red eyes gazed up at me, from their upside down position, as warm breath ghosted against my face, a familiar voice piping up.

"Neee Shizu-chan..., you don't really abide by the rules much do you, you neanderthal? I told you to catch me first, but instead you loose track of me. Tsk, tsk, how careless of you. I could slit your throat where I stand. You should know to be on guard at all times when around me." Izaya said, pressing his blade against my throat, before grinning mischievously, and winking. "Juuuust kidding~!" And with that he touched his lips to mine, before pulling himself away, and flipping down from his upside down position, landing squarely on his feet in front of me.

"Fle-!" I cut off, chasing after him once again, as he jumped over the gate, rushing inside school premises. "Get back heeeere!" I saw him enter through a window and so I followed him in. Picking up a random desk, I lodged it at him, just as he took cover, throwing a few knifes in my direction, before diving behind a teacher's desk, doing a safety roll, and getting up, running almost instantly, as he made a bee line for the door. I growled, trying to cut him off, but he was too fast and ran down the hall and up a flight of stairs, with me skipping a few steps at a time, trying and failing at desperately trying to catch up with him. Hell, I may be strong as hell, but I'll give the annoying little pest one thing: he was a fast little fucker.

I snarled at him as we reached the third floor, with him heading towards our old home room, slipping inside, with me running to catch up, almost out of breath. Once we were inside the room, I grinned, as I noted that he had no where left to run. I decided to screw with him a bit and headed towards him, with slow, deliberate steps, backing him into a corner. Once I was towering over him, I punched the wall with both my fists, not hard enough to put any holes in it, caging his head in between. "Looks like I finally caught you, Iiiizaaayaaa..." I drawled out, glaring at the unfazed information broker. He just grinned his signature smirk and next thing I knew, his 'freaking' switchblade was thrust through my gut.

His face showed nothing but astonishment and awe for all but a few milliseconds, before he shook his head in exasperation. "My, my, Shizu-chan~! That monstrous strength of yours never ceases to amaze me! Even at this close range, my blade only went but hallway into your abdomen! Truly something to speculate on~!" I snarled at his actions, clenching my fists around his shirt, as I held him in place. "Oh dear~ It seems I've angered you! Whatever will I do~?" He mocked, voicing his obvious sarcasm. "I'm going to make you pay, Flea..." "Oh, whatever for?" "For ruining another outfit Kasuka gave to me!" "Oh~? Didn't know you were vain, now! What punishment do you have in mind, I wonder...?" I didn't answer; instead making my move, as I forcibly assaulted his lips with mine, in a bruising kiss.

He seemed to have anticipated this, and eagerly parted his lips, giving better access for my tongue. He hummed into the kiss, as I massaged my tongue with his, Izaya, foolishly trying to dominate the kiss, only to give up when I gave his lip a sharp bite in warning, tasting the blood that mingled with his unique taste, that could only belong to him. I swiped my tongue out, lapping up the thin trail of red, dripping from his lips, then returning to explore his mouth, with my tongue pressing against his teeth, rubbing against the top of his mouth, and anywhere I could taste, and even nip at every now and again, if the guilty little flea tried to take lead again.

"Mmmn..." Izaya moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck, to pull me closer, as I yanked the offensive blade out of my stomach, throwing it to the side. Pulling away for a moment, Izaya gave me a look, breathless, and red-faced, with me being no different, myself. "I don't get you..., you're barely bleeding at all." Choosing to ignore him, I went in for another kiss, and pulled on his hair, as he let out a deep throated mewl of pleasure. He pushed his leg in between mine, as he needfully rubbed our clothed erections together, attaining some both enjoyable, and embarrassing sounds from me.

Licking up his neck, I bit at his ear lobe, grinding the sensitive flesh together with my teeth. "A-aaaah, Shizuo!" I smirked, going up to his cartilage and nipping at that also, as Izaya slid one hand into my pants, before being stopped, harshly, with me yanking his hand out. "Shizu-chan?" "Not yet, giving it to you like that would be like rewarding you. Where's the punishment in that?" He whimpered, letting out a hiss of air, as I mockingly tweaked one of his hardened nipples.

"What so you're... haaa, gonna make me beg again? How original of you, Shizuaaah-chan." I stopped, pausing to think for a moment. 'What was I gonna do?' I wondered, as I felt the impatient informant's eyes on me. An idea suddenly came to me and I grinned mischievously, earning a weird look from Izaya.

"I'm a little afraid to ask, but I'll ask anyway. What?" "I want you to fuck yourself." I watched as Izaya's already reddened face went tomato red, his eyes changing to the size of saucer plates, having a delayed reaction, before finally answering. ** "You want me to do what now?" ** He yelled, no wait, screeched, embarrassed. "You heard me. Fuck yourself. Do it now," I ordered, staring pointedly at him. "N-no way!" "Look you're already turned on, and I'm not finishing you off, unless you touch yourself." "I don't care!" I gave him a look, shrugging. "Fine, I'll help you get started."

Bending over to unzip his zipper with my teeth, I pulled down his jeans, and boxers, letting them pool down to his ankles, as I wasted no time in taking his hand in mine, and wrapping his thin fingers around his engorged flesh. He gasped as he realized what my motive was, blushing, and looking away, as I used his hand to stroke his heated member, with my hand carefully guiding it along. "N-no Shizu-chan, I wont do it!" I said nothing, continuing to guide his hand in pumping his swollen cock up and down, squeezing near the base, with my other hand running through his raven locks. "Mnyah!" He moaned, biting into his other hand, to stop himself from being loud. Moving his fingers to tease the slit, I reveled in the quick, short pants I got, before releasing my grip on his hand, watching as he continued to touch himself, not noticing that I was no longer forcing him too.

His face was flushed a deep red, not unlike the crimson sunset gleaming pridefully in through the half open windows, breath coming out in sharp intakes, and wobbly exhales, his night black hair already in a tousled mess, vermilion eyes, half lidded, in undeniable, and unmistakable pleasure. It suddenly occurred to me as I watched Izaya teasing the head of his length, that he was truly an attractive, and captivating human being, and no I'm not just saying that because he's all turned on and stuff, but rather because it was true. This was a hard fact for me to admit, but even when the flea and I were fighting, I can't help but to admit, he was truly a beauty. His eyes were always clear and full, shining with mischief, his chest well toned, with strong, sturdy legs, firm, but plush thighs, a handsome face, the brightest of smiles, and... quite a unique personality. Oddly, even though he was an annoying little freak, I hate to admit it, but I would kind of miss him if anything ever happened to him..., you know... just a little.

I was sprung back into reality, by a few rather loud mewls, by him. "Having fun there? I thought you said no way were you gonna do that?" I teased, stripping out of my vest and undershirt. "Sh-shut up, Brute!" I grinned, holding the white undershirt in hand, before leaning in towards him. "W-what?" "Ya know, it's kind of funny hearing you stutter all the time in sex, otherwise you're always so calm and collected. It amuses me." He glared at me, about to open his mouth, when I rolled the shirt up, and wrapped the sleeves around his eyes. "... the fuck? Shizu-chan? I can't see..." "That's the point, Flea." "...How many dirty kinks do you have? You're such a pervert Shizu-chan!" "No more than you are," I retorted.

"Now, I didn't just say you could jerk yourself off, I said to fuck your self." Izaya stayed still, probably giving me a look, until he realized I wouldn't be able to see it, and tried to smack me, only resulting in a hurt hand, as he hit his funny bone on a random desk. "Look, if you want me to touch you, then you have to prep yourself, otherwise I'm going in dry. Besides, it's not like it matters, I've already seen you at your most pathetic and needy states before." I pointed out, earning a cringe from Izaya, probably at the prospect of me going in dry.

"Fine..." He mumbled, under his breath, as he reluctantly put three fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, suggestively. I watched, intently, painfully aroused. So far, I hadn't touched myself yet, and it was hard resisting the urge to just take him as he was, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but love torturing him. Swirling that sinful pink muscle around those fingers, and sucking tenderly on each one, coating the digits thoroughly, Izaya finally plunked the fingers out of his mouth, with a grin.

"Ready..., Shizu-chan~?" He purred. "I'm been waiting for your slow ass; get over here," I said, pulling him towards me. He crashed half way into my lap, and I stopped him, pulling my pants and boxers down just enough, so that my hard on stuck out. "Suck," I commanded, impatiently. He felt around a little, until he felt what he'd been looking for, and bent down, sucking, teasingly slow, with one hand jerking himself off, and the other just now tracing around his entrance, about to penetrate. "Hurry the f-fuck up Flea!" I hissed, irritated at his slow pace. He just grinned, humming a tune, sending vibrations down my length, as he added one finger, and then another, going in and out, stretching himself, until he saw fit. After the last finger was added, and he was stretched enough, I regretfully yanked him by the hair, forcing him to release that delicious warmth enveloping my cock.

He took this as his sign to go, and moved forwards more so, sliding his ass against my lap, as he felt around once again for my cock. Once he found it, he wrapped his arms around my neck, still blinded, as he slowly slid down, forcing his entrance to take me in whole. Taking a moment to catch his breath, panting, I waited for him to give me the okay sign. After a moment he gave a short nod and I pulled out halfway, before ramming into him, harshly, as he let out a moan of pain. "Sh-shizuo, that hurt! D-don't you know how to be m-ore gentle?" He whimpered, shaking, slightly. I brought my hand up, shoving it in his mouth, to prevent him from speaking. "You talk way too damn much," I responded, but started up again at a slower pace, none the less. He mumbled in my hand, irritably trying to remove it, as drool flowed down his chin, making me use my other hand to pin his arms back.

He twitched about angrily, causing me to sigh, leaning forwards to kiss his nose, successfully calming him down, and surprising him. "Whaaaa...?" He asked, uncertainly, with me continuing. "Let me know if I'm being too rough." I don't know why I said that, it just kind of slipped out... He hesitated, opening his mouth, before closing it again, around my hands, then opening it once again, open and shut, like a fish out of water, finally deciding on a simple okay, as he leaned inwards, meeting my lips in a simple kiss.

I continued pounding into him, as drool coated my hand, from his gagged moans, only adding to the pleasure. "Hhhhn, ha, ha, haaa, f-fuck," I groaned out, as I hit his prostate dead on, again, and again, earning all these delicious, and suffocated sounds of delight. "Aaaaah, Shizu-chan!" A few more hits later, with me licking any patch of revealed skin I could get, and we were reaching our climax. As if on cue, we both met each other's hungry lips in a desperate, interlocking of tongues, as we sloppily kissed each other, climaxing moments after.

All was quiet after that, just the sounds of our heavy panting, as we tried to regulate our breathing once again, with me pulling out, and Izaya collapsing against my chest, his warm breath ghosting over my neck. Once we had caught our breath, enough to talk, Izaya mumbled something into my neck. "Hn, what was that?" I asked, confused. "I said, I just realized that we did it in our old home room." "Eh?" I looked around, and indeed it was our old home room. 'Heh, I guess our body's subconsciously led us here,' I thought to myself, feeling Izaya cuddle into me more.

"E sunsuit ish aight pwetty, ismnt et?" Izaya mumbled from my shoulder. "Excuse me? I can't understand you." He grudgingly left my shoulder as he responded, more clearly. "The sunset's quite pretty isn't it?" I glanced out the window, where he was staring, and caught sight of the most gorgeous sunset I'd ever seen. Satin red, and golden streaks merged into each other, in a twist of colors, with a light shade of black, mingling in between, as it got darker out. "Woah...," I let out a breath of air, at the sheer beauty of it. "That is _the most_ beautifulest thing I have ever seen...," I admitted.

I could feel him smile against my neck, as he responded. "Let's go up on the roof, we'll be able to see it better." Pulling up his jeans, with me doing the same, I took his offered hand, that he had out, and he pulled me up, as he skipped his weird little walk out of the classroom, and to the direction of the roof, with me following behind.

Turning the nob and opening the door, that led to the roof, I was surprised it was unlocked. Shrugging my shoulders, I walked up the shadowy stairs, after the 'flea'. Once we were up, just as I expected, he walked over near the edge, sitting down, with his feet, hanging over the edge. "You shouldn't sit so close to the edge, you know, you could fall..." "Oh~? Worried about me?" Izaya teased, leaning more forwards a bit. I rolled my eyes, pulling him back, and smacking him on the head, in response. "Ow! I'm hurt, I'm hurt, I'm going to diiiiiie!" He yelled, holding his head in mock hurt. I let out a deep sigh, rolling my head from one side to the other.

In silence, strangely enjoying each other's company, we watched the sun set, which was infinity times more beautiful up here. Now there was a collage of colors, with shades of lavender, amber, silver, and black, combining with the other colors from before. It really was breath taking.

Izaya scooted backwards, as he laid on his back, sighing, with what sounded like a bittersweet, troubled sound. I raised my eye brow in half curiosity. "Something up?" I asked, acknowledging him. He scratched the back of his head, before folding his arms behind him, using them as a pillow. "It's just... Shizuo, how would you..., er..., explain our relationship right now?" I let out a noise of surprise, caught off guard by the sudden question. 'How would I..., well to be honest even I don't know, myself.' I thought, silently, within the confines of my mind. "...Fuck buddies I guess?" He cringed at the honesty. "So... what would that make us if we... stopped? Having sex, I mean." He said it so hesitantly, in such a small, fragile voice, that just didn't suit him, that it almost made me want to grab him in my arms, and demand an explanation for this conversation, but I didn't.

The entire sky was black now, the sun set passed, and what little stars we could see in the bright city, were just barely shining. I answered, honestly. "We'd go back to our old ways, I guess, or maybe we'd just act indifferent to each other. Who knows?" I shrugged. "NO!" I gasped as a sudden impact hit my chest, sending me tumbling from my upright position. I looked up, bewildered, to see those vermilion eyes, staring holes into my soul, with what looked to be a desperate, and angry, panicked look. "W-what?" I asked, clearly confused.

He tucked his head more into his chest, as he hovered over me, with his arms, holding me down by my shoulders, his raven locks, just barely concealing those eyes from my view. "You can't...," he whispered, just hardly audible. I rose an eyebrow at this. "Can't what? Man, I really need a smoke..." I mumbled, surprised to feel the flea trembling. "O-oi, you alright?" "I won't let you forget. You can't forget about me, because... I don't want... to, to be invisible again." I blinked, not knowing what to say. I could tell by the flea's voice, that he was trying hard to keep himself in order. A sudden realization hit me hard, and my eyes unfocused, but my thoughts were all on Izaya. "Oi..., Flea? You're in love with me..., aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Aaaand there's the ending to this chapter! I was gonna put more, but I decided that this chapter was already so long, that that was the perfect place to end it. Muwahahahaha! Behold evil cliff hangers! Btw, no smut next chapter! Sorry guys! *fist pump* Ma longest chappie! And again to remind you all, I am: <strong>_**STILL TAKING REQUESTS! **_

**Special thanks to: **

**~letters ~Shizuolover ~tami-chi () ~IxBELIEVExINxEMO ~Larkawolfgirl**

**~MaliciousInformant ~kurosendo ~inuinuchu ~Pinkyni21 ~blackkitty27**

**~RemyLeBeau4ever1 ~The Phantom Devil ~BeautyIsAllICanGiveYou**

**~heavenly host ~Obsessedwriter92 **


	6. Chapter 6: The labrynth of thought

**Our Sin**

**Chapter: 6- The labyrinth of thought in an informant's mind Prt.1**

**A.N.- Thankies to all my wonderful readers, especially the reviewers for your feedback~! I love you all! *GLOMP* xD No smutt this chapter! Oh yeah, and I know this may sound weird, but believe it or not, I find creating the chapter titles the most fun when writing this fic x3. Anyway, here's the next chappie~! **

**PS- Fan fiction likes to get rid of some of my edits, like indenting for whatever reason. **

**Warning: contains assault, torture, depressing atmosphere, **  
><strong>cursing, sadism, etc. <strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned durarara, this is how it'd turn out -shot-**

_**STILL TAKING REQUESTS**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Izaya's P.O.V.)<strong>

_**"Oi..., Flea? You're in love with me..., aren't you?"**_

I swear I felt my heart stop at his words, along with the entire world, itself, as my stomach flipped, uncomfortably, making me feel nauseous all of a sudden, as my mind went to an entire blank. Everything was at a stand still, as if time itself had been paused at the press of a button, awaiting me. My hands were in tight fists at my sides, as I trembled in sudden confusion, realization, and doubt. My finger nails were carving into my flesh, cutting flesh wounds into my paling skin, as the cold wind of the night blew across my face, chilling me to the bone. I swallowed. Once. Twice. For once in my life, I was at a complete loss of words.

'I'm in love... with Shizu-chan? Is that what I've been feeling lately? This torturous feeling..., that's been haunting me, is love? No. No, no, no, that can't be. Love is supposed to be something that's nice, sweet, and innocent... Love is beneath someone like me! I don't need it!' Still, I couldn't quite convince myself of either thought.

Finally I let out a breath, and answered with a teasing gesture, but I don't think I made it convincing enough. "Haha~! Who knows?" Shizuo snorted, with a vein, popping at his temple. "Listen, Flea, just answer the question, cause you're really not doing a great job of stalling." I frowned, my heart suddenly doing a 180 and beating again, assaulting my ribcage, as I painfully grimaced. "Hehehe, why do you want to know so bad? For all I know, maybe you've taken an interest in me~!" He scoffed, growling under his breath, as he looked up at me, staring me right in the eye, and pulling me by the shirt, so I was forced to look only at him. "Quit. Stalling." I was scared now, I didn't know why exactly, but my heart twisted painfully. I didn't know what to respond back with words, so I answered with action instead to make him, and mostly me understand. Bending my head close towards his, I crashed my lips into the blonde's. As if in a fog of compulsiveness, I forced my tongue passed his lips, as if to distract my fears, trying my hardest to get him to respond to the kiss.

I was shocked out of my desperation, as Shizuo's fist met my cheek, sending me hurling off of him. Gasping, I rubbed at my stinging cheek, that would surely bruise now, and before I knew it, a hurt look adorned my face, with me looking up at him, from my current position. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me, with nothing but pure, hardcore fury present in those honey eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, I sighed, wrenching my hand away from my stinging cheek to run through my hair. "I... truly am a despicable person, aren't I... Shizu-chan?" I whispered, in self pity, feeling a sense of rejection. "I'm an informant and yet... I can't even seem to sort my own feelings out. Amusing, isn't it?" I know I looked pathetic, with my cheek red, and changing colors already, my head down, my hair in disarray, and my voice just a little over a whisper.

I heard a sigh and next thing I know, I was scooped up into the blonde's arms, as I was rested against his lap. Strong, surprisingly gentle arms wrapped around my torso, keeping me in place, as one arm went to the back of my head, carefully pushing my head into the debt collector's shoulder. I froze in his deliberate hold, with a feeling of suffocation, consuming me.

"Y-you Neanderthal! What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Shut up. You're right by my ear." He grumbled, resting his head, boredly on my shoulder. My body remained tense, unsure of how to react. "Rest your shoulders, you'll develop back problems otherwise, stupid flea." I bit my lip, before snapping. "I don't get you..." "Same here, now stay still, and shut up." I shook my head, grinning, giving up on understanding. "Hehe, ha, ha, hahahahaha! Jeez, you never make any sense, do you Shizu-chan? Always so unpredictable...! I can never understand you, but that's what makes you so interesting, you see! Hahahaha! So fun, so fun, you're never a bore!" I laughed uncontrollably. "Are you sure Shinra said you're sane?" "Heh heh, who knows? Maybe I have finally lost my mind..." He sighed in exasperation and I decided to ask him a question.

"Ne..., Shizzy? Does this mean you loooove me~?" He let out a breath of amusement. "Of course not!" He answered back, surely. "What?" I was surprised, and a little hurt. "Then why... are you doing this?" I asked, feeling as if I was the one being manipulated for once. "Idiot flea, this isn't some sort of story book romance. Just because you're in love with me, doesn't mean that I'm just magically going to love you back. That's not how reality works, you see... You should know this already, but I'll remind you once again, regardless. Truth is..., I hate your guts." He said it in such a sickeningly sweet voice, so casual like, as if he were referring to the weather. It made me almost gag.

I pushed away from the restricting hold he had on me and looked at him silently. I had nothing to say to him, because I should have expected this; he was right after all. '_This is reality...'_, I reminded myself. Down casting my eyes, I shook my head, slowly sealing off the path to my soul. **(An.- Sorry, just a quick interruption! What I mean by **_**sealing off the path to my soul, **_**is that the eyes are said to be the gateway to the soul, in which everything is revealed. That's all!) **"Fuck it...," I whispered, done with the matter. "You didn't let me finish." I opened my eyes again and rolled them at him, void of emotion. The look in my vermilion eyes, which used to be full and vibrant, sneaky, and amused, now felt as if they were dead. "What reason is there to let you finish? You already got your point across. Good bye, Shizuo." He opened his mouth, about to say something, but my cell phone vibrated, alerting me of an incoming call. I put up a hand to silence him, answering the phone, immediately, without checking who the caller was.  
><em> "Orihara-san?" <em>Ah. It was Shiki. _"What is it that you need, Shiki-san?" _I ignored the annoyed look the brute sent my way. _"Hm? What's wrong Orihara-san? You usually like to stall a bit before asking me what I want." "An informant never reveals any information on his personal life," _I answered back. I heard a sigh on the other line, before our situation was continued. _"I need information on a shady individual that's been causing us some trouble. We can discuss matters more, when we meet in person. Should I pick you up? Or shall we meet at your apartment?" "No need, I'll meet you there before midnight." _I hung up.

Snapping my phone closed and pocketing the vocal device, I lifted my eyes to meet Shizuo's again. He opened his mouth again to talk. "Let me finish. It's important." I shook my head, denying him of his request. Scooting back off of his lap, I stood up, and stepped away from him. "Important to you maybe, but not to me. I don't want to hear more about how much you despise me and wish I'd just die," I answered, curly. He glared, growing agitated, but I began my way to the roof door, that would lead me away from all this numbness, invading my senses. "Don't decide my words for me, like you know me, damned flea! I was going to say that-!" I didn't know what his last words were, because already, I was inside the building, shutting the door shut behind me.  
>I disappeared from the school, not running, yet somehow, escaping Shizuo, as I heard the roof door open and shut sharply, as a monster bellowed my name in the night. '<em>Looks like this game we play is finally over.'<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Time Skip- hour later: 10: 45 pm, 15 minutes away from apartment)<strong>_

I stalked in the direction of my apartment, taking to the alley ways, as my body became heavier and heavier with each step. I just wanted to sleep... maybe a 100 years... or longer. I didn't skip. I didn't smirk. I didn't laugh to myself. I became one with the shadows, invisible, but that didn't last long. Kicking a rock, I went deeper within the alleys, but stopped when I heard the faintest trace of breathing. _I wasn't alone._  
>Instantly snapping out of my lifeless trance, I instinctively darted my hand into my pocket, only to find out to my dismay, my beloved switchblade wasn't there. My maroon irises widened to saucer plates, as I took a fighting stance, cutting through the darkness with a demanding voice. "Enough games. Come out, come out wherever you are; I'm not in the mood."<br>Shadows danced and concealed weapons glinted moonlight, as death's threatening voice sung a deadly hymn. All at once, hell's gate opened. Shadows advanced, targeting their only objective: Me, and this nocturnal realm became a battlefield. Searing wind whipped past my ears, as a weapon cut through the air, narrowly avoiding my head, with me dropping down to the freezing ground, and balancing on my palms, as I spun my legs, kicking my attacker's feet from out under them, causing them to collapse. Taking my chance, I streaked towards one of my assaulters, tearing their weapon from their cold blooded hands.  
>Feeling around the weapon, I concluded it was a crowbar. "Not my usual cup of tea, but it'll do," I mumbled, jumping to the side to escape a fist sent in my direction. I guessed it was from the guy I'd stolen the crowbar from, otherwise, he would have most likely been equipped a weapon as well.<p>

Bringing my foot up, I kicked the mystery man's jaw, hearing teeth shatter, as I used my dominant hand to swing the crowbar down on the bastard's shoulder. Hearing a scream of pain, I smirked._ Blood lust was in the air._ With my heart beating faster and my blood pulsing with the adrenaline, I ducked and rolled, at the cutting sound of a heavy sounding weapon searing through the air, close to where my right leg had been previously.  
>Three more hits came at me again, and I gasped, jumping back, and kicking one guy in the gut. I could tell the number of people surrounding me at the sound of their movements. The weapons stabbing through the air always differed in sound, depending on their weight, and the strength of the attacker. Currently, there were most likely five different people around me. I cursed at the pain coming from my leg, as it was hit by what sounded like a sixth person. <em>'Damn, this is crazy. I can't take all these people on at once in the dark. I gotta get outta hear,'<em> I thought, rolling out of the way of the guy who had landed the first blow on me. I took the crowbar and hit three people: two on the arms, and one on the hip, laughing at their enraged noises, sprinkled with pain.

Leaping up, I ran through the alley, with the men on my tail, trying to escape them. Loosing them a bit, I sped up and took a sharp turn into a narrower section of the alley. I tensed in preparation, getting ready to jump onto a higher, more safer height, only to be hit in the back with what felt like a metal bat, mid-jump. I hissed out a sharp sign of pain, as I went hurling to the ground, dropping the crowbar, and coughing up blood. _'Damn, I didn't think they had more guys in hiding! I gotta book it out of here, seriously!'_ I screamed at myself mentally, clawing at the ground, trying to get up. Unfortunately, a man stomped his foot down on the middle portion of my back, and grabbed one of my arms, pulling it behind my back, as my other hand was used to balance myself.

I growled in warning, earning an amused chuckle from my restrainer. "Why hello there, Orihara-san! How's the weather down there?" I froze, my eyes stretching even wider, high on adrenaline, and... fear. "Shit...! Yadogiri!" He laughed again before confirming my guess. "Nice to see you again too, Izaya-kun~!" He purred, as his other men gathered around us. "What do you want, ya freak?" I spat, trying to get a glimpse of his face. He tsked, bearing his heel down farther into my back, as I inhaled sharply.

"That wasn't very nice of you Orihara-san~! And here I thought the two of us were friends!" He said, speaking with mock hurt in his voice. "Last time we met, you stabbed me and left me bleeding on the sidewalk. Now you got a bunch of your subordinates to gang up on me in a dark alley way. Tell me is that really something a friend would do?" I spat, angrily. "You shouldn't be the one judging me, when you have weird ways of showing your affection to people also." He scolded, in an irritating voice. "I'll ask this once more: .?" He laughed, answering with an amused tone. "Your death~!"

I gasped, silently looking down at my hand. _I was trembling._ I swallowed a lump in my throat, composing myself. I wasn't going to show weakness in front of them. "Heh, sorry to tell you, but I wont die that easily." "Oh~? Then why don't we see about that?" His tone took on a darker volume, scaring me shitless. Next thing I knew, I was assaulted from all ends of my body. I felt myself being punched, kicked, beaten with bats, crowbars, rods, and all sorts of weapons. Gasping, I desperately attempted to wriggle out of the fellow informant's hold, but to no avail. With each hit, I felt my head get heavier and heavier, with a raging head ache forming from all the pain, as I coughed up blood and saliva, screaming from the excruciating agony.

Finally, when I thought I was going to be beaten to death, Yadogiri removed his foot from my back, and barked out a command. "Stop!" Instantly, all attacks ceased, as shadows faced his direction, expectantly. "We don't want him dying yet. Let's prolong his torture. He'll die eventually, but not now." No man made any attempt to disobey and I shook from all the blows, collapsed against the dirty, cold ground, unable to move, as I laid in a small puddle of blood and spit. As I tried forcing my body to get up and move, all I could do was twitch and pant, my heartbeat feeling as if it would burst out of my ribcage. Next thing I know, a pressure point in my neck was hit, and I blacked out, the world before me vanishing in the blink of an eye...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Oi guys! I haz a question for you peoplez! Which fic of mine do you prefer? This one (Our sin) or my other major one (Cheating fate)? Depending on your answer, that will be the one I update next, or even if you prefer this one better, if you want the other one updated, I'll go ahead and do that, since it's been a while.<strong>

**Ps- Sorry guys if I don't have Yadogiri Jinnai in character. I've only read a few chapters of the novels online, so I don't really know his personality well. All I know is what I've read on the durarara wiki and what I've heard. Aaaand also, you guys will see later on that Shizuo isn't as bad as you guys think in this fic.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to: DaiKuro-chan, Zermelo, Miss Eloquent, PlanetStorm, Riku Arisato, Kitsune Demon Girl, ollie-wodge, CrazyIchigo9102, Circo Di Sorrisi, heavenly host, MoonStar0715, CourtLynn, lady River Keehl, Shrif, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, The Phantom Devil, DanceInFire, LoOrihara (), BeautyIsAllICanGiveYou, letters, LoveAllAnime **


	7. Chapter 7: The labrynth of thought prt2

**Our Sin; Ch.7**

**The labyrinth of thought in an informant's mind Prt. 2**

**A.N.- Since the majority of readers said they'd like me to update this first, I have! :D **

**Warning contains: assault, torture, angst, cursing, sadism, etc. (Basically, same as last chapter)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, if I owned durarara, I would turn it into a series entirely about shizaya, and would completely forget about the original plot line. -shot- **

**Oh and basically ****requests are open throughout the majority of this fic**** to thank you guys for reading thus far~**

* * *

><p><strong>(Izaya's P.O.V.)<strong>

I blinked open my eyes, woken up at the sound of footsteps. Staring around me, I was surprised to find myself in an unfamiliar room, with a raging head ache and sore all over. The room I was in looked like a storage room, was dark, drab, and did nothing to lighten my mood. Next thing I noticed was that my arms were bound behind my back, tied to a chair, along with the rest of my body, and my feet were barefoot. My back and neck felt extremely stiff and I wondered consciously, how long I'd been asleep in this position.

Hearing the footsteps come to a stop, I focused all of my senses on the door in front of me. I heard the jingling of keys, and the click of a switch, as the door was opened. In walked Yodogiri, with a smug look about him. "My, my, Orihara-san! Look at you, black and blue! Whatever sort of mess have you gotten yourself into? You know there's a mirror if you crane your neck just a little to the right."

I rolled my eyes, "Wonder why?" then looked to the side where he stated the mirror was. Instantly upon seeing my reflection, I flinched and look away, fast. I really did look like shit... A swollen lip, body painted in bruises, caked in dried blood, and what felt like a swollen ankle did not look that appealing. He seemed to be amused at my reaction and sauntered over to me. Stopping in front of me, he hooked a finger under my chin, and forced my chin up to meet his eyes. "I'm going to make the last of your life a living hell~" Yodogiri spoke in a sing song voice, smirking.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying from a punk like you. By the way, two words: ." He narrowed his eyes, scornfully.

"You're very irritating... Maybe a little pain will shut you up." He smiled, sliding a pocket knife out of his pants pocket.

I sniffed, indignantly. "Oh please~ I've gotten hit plenty of times from flying vending machines, and other random flying objects, whatever a petty little knife can do, I'm sure I can take it." 'Wait...' I paused for a moment in thought. 'What am I doing, thinking of that stupid, stupid, protozoan brained brute? Why should I..., what am I?' I faltered, my brows knitting in a confused manner.

Ignoring my last comment aloud, Yodogiri hummed in boredom to himself, as he twirled the knife in his hand, as if it were a toy. "Why don't we play a game~?"  
>I blinked up, suspicious. "A game?"<p>

"You pick the places I cut. If you don't pick before the countdown is over, I cut you wherever it is I please. You have twenty seconds per cut. Sound fun~?" He purred, gazing at me with lidded eyes, a sadistic smile stretched along his face.

I shivered, unnoticed by the older man, as my mind began to race, masking my face with an uninterested facade. 'Don't show fear. You're above petty human emotions. You can take any pain.'  
>"Let's begin!" The cheerful man sang. "One, two, three..." Yodogiri began counting, shoulder-length white hair swaying, as he tilted his head from side to side, in counting.<br>I sighed, maroon eyes narrowing dangerously, as I sniffed and muttered out one word. "Arm," nodding my head to the left one.  
>He grinned, a smile on his face, at my brave initiation, as he squeezed my arm with his icy hands, keeping it in place, blade poised to cut. I gulped, before relaxing my body as best I could.<br>"Heh," was all I heard, before the blade was cut deeply, in a horizontal line, carving into skin, tearing muscle. I bit my lip, hard, to prevent a gasp of pain.

'Shizu-chan,' flitted through my mind, and my eyes widened. A dark, thin rivulet of red leaked down the bare skin of my arm, as Yodogiri observed me, carefully. I set my lips in a tight laced smile, and he sighed, and counted again. "One, two,"

I cut in. "Left hand."

Bringing the semi-bloody knife to my hand, he pressed the tip of the blade down, dragging it down in a slash mark, from the top corner of one side, down to the bottom corner of the opposing side. I tensed my body, as the knife rubbed deep. _Okay hands were a serious no no._'Shizu-chan... How am I going to escape this one?' I chuckled under my breath, blood matching the color on my arm, as it tickled down my wrist, underneath my palm, dripping to the floor. I don't know why I was thinking of Shizuo again, nor did I care. For some reason, despite how he hurt me, thinking of that idiot gave me comfort, and right now, I needed all the comfort I could get.

"What's so funny? Do you really find this so amusing?"  
>"Lower right arm, top side." I commented, ignoring his question.<br>He growled, spitting to the side, as he shrugged before cutting again, earning not even a grimace from me, as I held my poker face, securely in place. "We can do this all day..." I grinned, challenging him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuo's P.O.V.)<strong>

I looked all over for the flea the other day. He ran off before I could finish telling him what I wanted him to know. I don't know how he escaped so fast, but it really pissed me off. I had stayed up til 2 in the morning looking all over for him, and had even called his secretary, but she had answered with a bitchy remark about how would she know, and his supposed client had been a little irked about the informant bailing on their meeting.

I groaned to myself. Once I had gone home that night, I hadn't been able to sleep, so I simply got up, and went to work. It was now some time in the evening, and I'd called the informant so many times, I'd lost count, but had gotten his stupid answering machine with each call. Kicking a rock on the way home, I sighed, as I mumbled under my breath. "Where the hell are you, Izaya?" Cars honked and drivers yelled profanity as I was snapped out of my thoughts of a certain information broker, hurrying to cross the street.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Izaya's P.O.V.)<strong>

_Blond hair... Shizuo had blond hair. Blond hair. Blond hair. Blond, blond, blond, blond, blond hair._It was the exact shade of sunlight shining in through my window whenever I woke up, after falling asleep at my desk. He was Japanese, so it had to of been dyed, and yet it looked so natural and felt so soft, as if it had never been dyed at all, and was always like that. I wondered if he'd ever dyed it before then, or what color it had been naturally: black or brown?

I had given up on why my mind kept wandering to Shizuo. The only logical solution I could think of was... Love. Maybe I really am in love with that thick headed brute. I didn't see how it was possible, but it seemed to be the only conclusion I could come up with. How could someone like me, so heartless and cold, fall in love with someone so polar opposite of myself..., someone... so kind and warm? It just didn't make since, and yet neither did he.  
>He was just so... enthralling. He never ceases to amaze me. I never get bored of him, and it seems he's all I can ever focus on now a days. I know I don't deserve to have these feelings, and neither will I ever deserve to have them, but... in a relationship of any kind, even if it's all one sided, if you want to be acknowledged, then you need to stop viewing that person as the most important, because if you want to be heard, then you shouldn't treat them like some God, but rather as an equal.<p>

So..., if we're equal, if I don't deserve Shizu-chan, then neither does he deserve me, but... that wont stop me from trying to get the one thing I want more than anything. I want to feel his love.

I cursed at the blade that stabbed through my clothes, blood running down my hip, as the older man yanked it out. He was still playing by the rules and cutting, or well, stabbing too, now, where I said to, if I met my time limit, but he was being more violent with each time the knife touched my skin. "Why wont you just drop the facade already, Orihara-kun? What point is there in staying strong, anymore? You're making this game quite boring, ya know..."

"I wont allow you to get the better of me, Yodogiri-san~ My beloved humans can't go on without me! How cruel would I be to leave them now?" I spoke, teasingly, earning a huff from the older man.

"You're very annoying. Are you resistant to pain or something? Why don't I take a few quick turns and pick where to cut you at? Sounds like it would add some spice to our little game, wouldn't you think?" Without waiting for a response from me, the man took my bare foot, and cut a line from my ankle that wrapped down to the sole of my foot, pressing especially hard at the bonier parts, earning a short scream of pain from me, as I cringed, curling my toes inwards.

"Bingo." He grinned, slyly at me.

Growling, I bit my lip, drawing blood, to stop my trembling from the pain. 'Shizuo..., I want you to save me... so bad, but... I wont allow myself to hold any impossible expectations. I wont give up on my own abilities until I know for sure that there's no escape.' I thought to myself, determinedly, as I used thoughts of the debt collector as a crutch to hang on to.

Our game went on for what felt like forever, until finally Yodogiri got bored with my lack of visible pain, and left the room, without another word, turning off the light, and flooding my injured body in a void of black. "Shizu-chan... for you... _I will not die._"

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuo's P.O.V.)<strong>

Okay... _this _is weird. I haven't seen that damn louse in four days. Now I may seem obsessive, but I couldn't help but feel concerned, unfortunately. It was just... I used to see Izaya every day, almost, and now... after our fight, I just... Sighing, I lit a cigarette, allowing the nicotine to calm my nerves.

I kept calling, but it kept saying the number was out of service, and I kept visiting that vile excuse for a women he calls a secretary, to see if she'd heard from him, I asked Simon, Mairu, Kururi, Kadota, Shinra, Celty; I basically asked anyone we knew mutually..., to no avail.  
>I had a feeling..., a bad feeling at that, that Izaya was in trouble, and yet I couldn't do a damn thing, since I had no idea where the raven haired man was. I needed to see him, so I could set him straight. I wasn't a bastard like him; I wanted to make sure he was okay.<br>I sighed at how contradictory that may seem. "Izaaaayaaaaa, when I see you, I am going to make you paaaay...!" I groaned, hitting my head back against the head rest of the chair I was sitting in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Izaya's P.O.V. for remaining chapter) <strong>

_I was hungry. No, hungry was an understatement; I was starving._ That Yodogiri bastard had made sure to feed me just enough to live, nothing more, nothing less. My body was still stiff, and I hadn't been able to move out of my spot for days, except for the occasional use of the bathroom. My hair felt greasy and unclean, my body sticky, and crusted over with blood. I was pretty sure, I stunk, and my cuts were getting infected, as well. My swollen ankle was looking pretty gross itself, and I felt completely, and utterly unclean. I wanted to puke, so bad, but there was nothing in my stomach _to empty out._

Fortunately, I had learned a few things in my days of confinement. I was in an abandoned warehouse for one, located in a locked room, on the second, and top floor, there were possibly fifteen people in the warehouse, give, or take a few, my signature coat, and my cell phone had been confiscated and stowed away in another room a long time ago, and I apparently only had possibly one more week to live, maybe a little less, but definitely no longer.

I let out a breath of air, scanning my surroundings, having been forced to get used to the darkness, due to the little light that entered the room. Kara hadn't come in yet, but I took a guess that she'd be in soon. She was the one who delivered my meals. It was the only time they let my hands free, besides using the bathroom.

My mind was racing at the speed of light, _had been_ since this whole ordeal began. I desperately raked my mind for possible escape routes, but no... I couldn't make any decisions until I knew the place more. I needed to know where I was at, (besides being in a vacant warehouse) how many people were on the top floor, and the bottom, what my captors' agenda was, how and when I could get out of these ropes, without anyone noticing, the fastest getaway, the most effective and light weapon there was around, and where my stuff was located. ...So, I decided I'd toy with the people here for a while... and see just how much I could figure out in this tiny little room I was held in.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hai readers! Thanks for all the love from the last chapter as usual! I hope you guys think I'm getting faster at updating; I've been trying!<strong>

**Ps.- Last chapter I was talking with someone who left a review and I was thinking about going back once this story is finished, and redoing some parts I think I could've improved on. No worries, no major scenes will change, I just wanna re write some parts to make everything flow smoother. **

**Special thanks to:**  
><strong>ochineko, Martinennn, BeautyIsAllICanGiveYou, DemonicKitsune-chan,<strong>  
><strong>lady River Keehl, Seliphra, KatanaHatake01, ImmortalKiky, <strong>  
><strong>The Phantom Devil, kurosendo, heavenly host, Kitsune Demon Girl, <strong>  
><strong>RemyLeBeau4ever1, Shrif, kitespirit, KonoBeat, Larkawolfgirl, <strong>  
><strong>, Kairichin, Dakiteru Masadori,<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:Embracing your inner daredevil

**Our Sin **

**Ch. 8 Embracing your inner dare devil**

**Disclaimer: I like totally own Durarara... -iz shot for lying-**

**Warning contains: violence, arson, language, pill usage, sadist Izaya, etc.**

**P.S.- Thanks for reminding me that Celty does not talk, reviewers! ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Izaya's P.O.V.)<strong>

I'd made it a habit of keeping up to date with the time, while I was here. I still had time to plan an escape plan, and, hopefully get my revenge, but unfortunately, now I'd begun to worry that I'd waited too long. I had a fever; my body felt heavier than a truck, yet, I knew that I was losing unhealthy amounts of weight, making me even skinnier than I was before; my ankle had healed up a bit, but it still hurt to walk on it; my cuts had gotten worse, my voice raspy, and I hadn't slept in a while. I was always a light sleeper, but this was a bit much. Yodogiri and his underlings had fucked me over beyond forgiveness. I'd been subject to so many games and experiments of that bastard's, that I surprised even myself with the sheer amount of will power I used to stay sane.

Yet, despite how terrible I felt, I was confident in my abilities to outsmart these people. The reason I felt this way? _I'd be damned if I let those thugs do me in._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

I stiffened at the sound of footsteps, ending my thoughts abruptly, and unconsciously clenched my hands into fists. The familiar sound of keys jingling, and the turn of a nob, that I'd become accustomed to as of late, forced my senses to awaken to full alertness. Slender, curved fingers wrapped themselves around the door, and a women entered the room. She was about my height, with shoulder length dark brown hair, that could easily be mistaken as black. It was spiked up in the back and layered. Her black eyes stared uninterestedly at me, from across the room, as she neared me. _Kara. _

"Why hello there, Kara-san! What business do I owe to you today~?" I toyed, my mind racing.

"I brought your food." She walked closer to me, laying down a plate, and cup, as she untied my hands. I sighed, relieved, as circulation came back, flexing my hands to get the feeling back. "Eat," she commanded, placing the food in my hands, before swiftly stepping back.

I smiled, but shook my head. "Let's forget about my starving stomach at the moment. There's something more urgent I'd like to discuss with you."

Staring at me strangely, she nodded for me to continue. I took a sip of water from the cup, clearing my throat slightly, before speaking. "I'd like to know, what exactly do you have against me~? I've never met you before, have I?"

A shake of her head was all I needed. "Nothing."

"Eh?" I tilted my head to the side. "Then what is your purpose for keeping watch over me?"

"Money. Yodogiri-san has been kind to me, and has been helping me with money problems for years. All I had to agree to was pure loyalty to him." She answered, meeting my gaze evenly. I hummed in thought, placing my thumb under my chin, and my index against my lips.

"Tell me this now: Is everyone involved in my kidnapping, a loyal dog to Yodogiri-san?"

She paused, mulling the question over in her head. "Yes and no," she answered at last, earning another tilt of the head from me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, curiously.

She shook her head, reaching in her pocket, and pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. I blinked, reminded once again of the mocha-eyed ex bartender. "Some are only loyal to him as far as money goes..."

I made a grunt of acknowledgement. "And how loyal might you be~?"

She rolled her pretty little eyes skywards, before commenting. "Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Informant-san. I hate to tell you, but you don't really come off as threatening in the state you're in."

I arched a brow in amusement. "Oh~? What are you insinuating?"

"I'm insinuating that there is no point in manipulating me into helping you. There's no way it's gonna happen, especially since you can't even defend yourself." I growled under my breath and she merely smiled in contempt.

I took a big bite out of the bread she'd given me, and cleared my throat afterwards. "What is your full name?" I asked all of a sudden, earning a skeptical look from her.

"Kara Inagure," she answered, regardless.

"Tell me... Do you have anyone of special importance to you, as in...hmmm, let's say, a lover, a friend, a parent, a brother, a son...?"

To my great satisfaction, I noticed a slight tightening of her jaw at the last one. _Bingo._

"Aha! A son, hm? What's his name?"

"Try none of your business," she responded, smoothly, causing me to grin at the challenge. 'I'm an informant, the best in Shinjuku; screw Yodogiri. I can find out any piece of information with the right word play.'

"Awww, how mean Inagure-san! Here I thought we were just starting to get along! It's no wonder your son hates you so much!" I retorted, closing my eyes, and pouting out my lips. Kara froze, shoulders stiffening. "Liar! Akio-san would never hate me! He loves me very much and I love him!" She shouted out, indignantly.

'_My, my, this is too easy,' _I thought, flashing her a fake smile. This smile was terrifying and full of nothing but bad intentions. It was the kind of smile that made you feel nauseous just by looking at it. I hope this smile will haunt her in her dreams. I couldn't help but feel happy at the thought.

"Akio-san is it? What a nice name!" I complimented, grinning at her, earning a very much pissed look from the underling. "You have no right to call him by his first name you despicable bastard! I may not know much about you, but from what I've heard about you, I believe you had this coming!" The women bent down in front of me and struck my face as if to exaggerate her point.

I hissed, not in the usual pleasure, oh no, I was too much in pain, to feel anything other than pain, but grinned, to myself. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but It would do. Grasping her thin arm in a fist, I held on firmly, and looked her dead in the eye. "Tell me Inagure-san, do you believe in the afterlife?" I smiled pleasantly at her, as her eyes widened in a variety of conflicting emotions. "The hell? Have you lost your mind? Let go of me you freak!" She yelled, punching me not so gently in the chest, with her free hand, as she writhed and struggled, trying in vain to free herself of my iron grip.

I continued smiling that creepy, unsettling grin, I knew I possessed, that struck fear and unease in anyone who was graced by it, as I began twisting her arm back, slowly. She gasped and began flailing harder, lashing out at me with any body part she possessed, as my voice lowered to that of a sickly sweet tone. "I asked you a question, Inagure-san. Do you... believe in the afterlife?" I twisted her arm back more, digging in my nails, with the knowledge that I was dangerously close to dislocating, or possibly breaking her arm altogether.

"Y-yes, I mean no, I mean I'm agnostic!" She shrieked, alarm and fear very visible on her face. While the pain in her arm distracted her, I allowed my other hand to advance towards a pocket on her jacket she was wearing, at the sight of a bulge. Dipping my hand inside, I hurriedly scooped out the contents. In my hand was... a container of adrenaline pills? I blinked at the bottle, but merely shook my head, flinching as another hit was aimed at my chest. Glaring, I swiftly brought my arm back, and spoke, "Why not tell me if there is some time, cause after all you'll find out soon enough," and swung my arm forwards, hitting her solar plexus, and sighing in relief, as she blacked out.

Grinning in elation, I forcibly pried open the capsule, containing those life saving pills, and spilled two of them into my hands, before swallowing them down dry. Afterwards, I hurriedly leaned my head as close as I could to the rope tying me, and used my hands to push it upwards, biting at the constricting piece.

As I bit at the rope, tearing through it slowly, I bit harder, urgently trying to get it cut through all the way so that no one would come in to check on me. When the rope was thin enough so that I could snap it easily with my hands, my eyes lit up, and I did exactly that. Luck was on my side, as I also felt the adrenaline pills kicking in after about fifteen minutes. My wounds suddenly were non existent, as my nerves were dulled, and no pain was felt. I could walk on my swollen ankle and move around, stretching out my limbs without hurting. I furrowed my brow, as I walked over to Kara's unconscious body, and searched her pockets. '_Just her lighter, eh? Should come in handy,' _I thought to myself, pocketing it.

Keeping my mind stuck on these thoughts, I cautiously walked to the door, putting an ear against it. _'Good... No one's coming this way.'_ Carefully I turned the knob, ducking and glancing out. _The coast is clear. _ Slinking out through the door, I snuck behind some big, random crates, hidden from view, as I watched what was going on around me.

_'Five people on the top floor, eight on the bottom, that makes eighteen, at least counting the ones I can see right now, that aren't in other rooms or hidden from view.' _Suddenly noticing footsteps coming my way, I leaped into action. Now it normally wasn't my style to act without proper consent from my conscience, but lately I'd been going against a lot of things that just didn't define _'me,' _but I suppose when push comes to shove, we all do things that surprise ourselves.

Turning and half kneeling, I pressed my back to the crate behind me, slowly slinking my way behind. I breathed. _In. Out. In, out, in, out..._' Right as the shadow walked past, I darted out from behind the safety of the crate's protection, and wrapped my arm around the person's neck, holding them in a headlock, as my other hand went to the person's mouth, effectively silencing him/her.

"!"

An inaudible gasp was heard and I forcibly brought the person back behind the crates, bringing my lips to my captive's ear.

"Now Miss..., I want you to tell me just where the captive's belongings are being kept. If you don't want me killing you now, then I suggest you start helping me out."

The girl did as I requested, pointing a trembling hand towards a room, milky colored eyes wide in terror. I looked at where she was pointing; a room on this floor, was what met my eyes. Smiling, I tightened my grip around her neck, until she collapsed. Catching the woman in my arms, so she wouldn't fall, -_hey! I could be a gentleman every now and again!-_ I sat her down against the crate I'd been leaning against.

Setting my jaw in a tight line, I focused on searching for anything that would be of help on her. First the front pockets, then the back, but to my unfortunate bad luck, nothing of use was there. Lastly, I checked one last place on her. Slipping my hand down her shirt, I felt around in the woman's bra, feeling money, and slipping my hand back out, money included. Unlike most people, I felt no awkwardness in searching a stranger like that, cause hey, you do what you gotta do, right? I didn't bother checking the amount, yet, instead pocketing it, and slowly standing up to access my situation again.

Everyone was still downstairs, good... Closing my eyes and biting my lip, I took a deep inhale of breath, before snapping my lids back open, in determination. Getting up, I snuck, quickly towards an area with smaller crates and a few barrels, and tensed up my body, before pushing all of my body weight against a crate, that was close to the edge. _It didn't budge. _

Groaning, I huffed, and braced my self, before running full force at the crate, baring my shoulder and arm against it, causing the huge box to move forth, _falling,falling...and..._

_CRASH!_

Instantly, a cloud of dust formed, shrouding the people down below in its protective shadow. Voices yelled all at once, each shouting different, yet similar things, as if telling their own sides of the same story.

"Hey! Is everyone alright?"

A voice yelled, running toward the direction of the commotion, dodging around all the broken product material the crate had failed to preserve in the fall. How amusing to see these lowly humans running about in a frenzy as if the end of the world had come. A dark smirk crept across my lips and my dark eyes narrowed. _I wasn't about to let them off this easily, now that I'd escaped. __** I was going to make each and every one of them pay... **_

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuo's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Shinra!" I shouted, pounding forcefully onto the underground doctor's door. "Open the god damn door right this instant, before I fucking break it down!" Shuffling was heard on the other end and I waited impatiently for someone to come to the door. Just as I was about to pound on the door once more, it swung open forcefully, catching me off guard, as a very tired, exasperated looking Shinra Kishitani stood in the door way in his sleep gear, hair in disarray, and glasses sloppily placed upon his bead head, sliding off at a sideways angle.

"Neh, Shizuo, this is the fifth time this week! Give it a break, already! Since when have you come to care for Izaya anyway? I thought you hated him!" Shinra whined, staring expectantly at me.

I froze in place, flustered. "I-idiot! It's not like that! I do hate him; I really, truly do! It's just..."

"You've come to care for him as well," Shinra stated, like he knew everything, beckoning me inside as he said this.

I felt my face and ears grow heated and instantly denied it. "I am _**NOT**_ in love with that disgusting flea!"

"I never accused you of such," Shinra countered, causing me to falter. I sighed, placing my hands in my pockets, as I strode in, tsk'ing on the way. Following the youthful man inside, I shook off my shoes, and strode after him, as he led us to the living room, to which I plopped myself down casual like on his couch.

"Sooo...," Shinra began, lacing his fingers down as he sat by me, on the opposite side of the couch. "Why are you so obsessed with knowing if Izaya is around?" I hesitated in answering, unsure of how to respond. The ticking sound of a clock in another room forced me to feel that of anxiety, as I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly, not unlike that of a fish, as I took into consideration of how much information to dispel.

Finally growing some nerve, I responded. "Things between us have been... changing lately." I scratched my head, nervously, hoping he wouldn't catch on. "I still hate the guy; don't get me wrong, but... there's just... something there that wasn't there before, ya know? It's hard to explain."

Shinra nodded his head faintly, as if debating on commenting. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"So are you sure you have absolutely no idea where Izaya is or even anyone who may know?"

The questioned man sighed in exasperation. "How many times are you going to ask me that?" He continued. "I haven't heard from him at all lately, neither has Celty, and he's her main client. Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan as you know, have been looking themselves, and Shiki-sama has been conversing with Namie-san about his whereabouts. Since I haven't heard anything from anyone, chances are no one's seen him. I gotta say, I'm a little worried about him myself. Last time he made a famous disappearance like this, was that time in high school when him and Shiki-sama met for the first time, remember? We all thought he'd died, but then he randomly showed up in class again, as if he'd never been gone at all!"

We talked a little more on the subject, before calling it quits, and me heading home, feeling as if the entire visit has been a complete and utter waste of time. Stopping underneath a street light, I huffed out a breath, watching numbly as the little puff of white swirled out through my parted lips. _ 'It's cold...'_ I noted, subconsciously bringing my chapped hands up to cup my stinging cheeks, as the cold winter breeze of Christmas morning pierced my body. I bit my lip, drawing blood, as droplets of red sprinkled across the frozen earth, layered in a snowy blanket. Shrugging off my winter coat, I allowed the wind to caress my shoulders and part of my arms, shivers running their course throughout my entire body. 'Stupid flea..., I truly do hate you... Why do you have to go and complicate everything?' I closed my eyes and stood underneath the pale glow of the flickering street light, as the cold attacked every inch of cloth less skin it could get.

* * *

><p><strong>(Izaya's P.O.V.- Remaining chapter) <strong>

I don't know what had gotten into me to do something so attention grabbing, but none the less, I wanted to make a flashy exit. So, bracing myself again, I put my weight against a tank of some sort of liquid, and pushed. More yells were heard as my eyes lit up in delight, marveling in the beautiful melody of screams. I looked down with a sadistic grin rapidly etching across the entirety of my face, as I took in the faces of nothing but pure, vulnerable emotion spread across every humans' face.

Horror. Pain. Shock. Fear. Denial. Self loathing. _Hate. _These were all of the emotions visible. Three bodies lay unmoving beneath the tank I'd pushed, with one other human twitching in agony as a visible arm was shown crushed underneath. Blood and some other mystery fluid leaked around the bodies, and try as I might, I failed to suppress the shiver of excitement and fear that shook my body to the core. _'I truly am... a disgusting being...'_

As this thought crossed my mind, a girl fell to her knees beside the person with the arm stuck, and pushed the tank over, as a few stayed down to help, and the rest decided to finally pay me some attention, and ran towards the stairs. Grinning in glee, I sprinted forwards, away from my previous hiding place, and high tailed it towards the room the girl had pointed out my belongings in. Making it to the door, I swung open the wooden barrier, slamming the door shut behind me, and locking it, as my eyes rapidly raked over the room, yells and curses being uttered from behind the door.

My heart was thumping like crazy and I could still feel the adrenaline pills doing their thing, as my veins pulsed insanely. Finally my eyes locked onto my signature parka, and I practicably dived for it, before quickly slipping it on. Checking my coat pocket, I found no spare knifes, or my cell phone, not that I'd need it, since I was pretty sure Yodogiri had already hacked into my cell to get all my contacts, after all...

Shaking my head, I looked around the room for something to burn. As my maroon eyes landed on an empty cardboard box, and some papers, I took the lighter I'd snagged out of my pocket, and flicked it, creating a small reddish-orange flame. A sudden pounding on the door alerted me to _'visitors' _and I accidentally burned myself.

"Hey, Fucker! We'll kill you; get the fuck out of there, and face us like a man!"

Undeterred by the small burn mark, to which I could not feel, nor the crude insult, I ignited another small flame, and ignored the pounding and kicking on the door, of people desperately trying to break it down and most likely ring my pretty little neck, instead focusing all of my attention in lighting the papers and part of the cardboard. Once this task was accomplished, I watched in fascination as the hungry flames devoured the blank paper, jumping to a section of the wall, as it made a path, eagerly lapping at both the cardboard and the wall, starting a fire. Setting the lighter on the top level of a shelf standing along the wall, I turned, ready to look for an escape.

Unfortunately, I heard a loud crack, as one of the 'door assaulters' kicked at the door, almost busting it down.

"We're not playing with you Orihara scum! We'll fucking _murder _you! Get out here or we'll break down the fucking door!"

Breathing in deep breaths, as the smoke from the fire I'd created began to rise, I glanced at the desk, rushing to it, and successfully lifting it, turning it so that it faced the door, and setting it down, pushing my weight against it, so that it went towards the door, blockading it.

My eyes flashed towards the fire and the lighter, coughing as smoke entered my lungs. Paying special care to how close the fire was to the lighter, I made a guess of how much time I had before the fire reached it and caused an explosion.

'_I still have time,' _I decided, looking towards the only window in the room as I opened it, glancing around. Next thing my eyes met was a fire escape three windows over. Estimating the jump, I deemed it doable, and climbed up on the edge of the window, bending forwards, and vaulting at the fire escape, just barely making it, as my arms met the ledge, flipping myself over, and running as fast as I could down the steps, swinging over the railings to speed things up. Finally when I was at the end on ground level, I leaped forward, covering my head with my arms, as I rolled into snow, and a decent sounding explosion was heard, glass and other objects raining down from above.

When I felt it safe to get up, my eyes went wide in excitement, a grin appearing on my bony features. The euphoria pulsating throughout my entire being was maddeningly pleasurable. I couldn't help the insane laugh from escaping my parted lips.

"Haha, haha, hahahahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahahaha!" I became silent with laughter, as I tossed my head back like a mad man. It took me a while to control myself, before I watched in admiration the beauty of destruction, and flames still spreading like a wildfire all through the warehouse.

What had happened to me? I was never this crazy... I just killed... humans, _my _humans, my beloved, oh so amusing _**toys.**_ Even with self defense or just plain fucking with someone, I'd never been the cause of death before. Yet here, right now, I just killed who knows how many people? I'm such a sick person and I feel no remorse, no guilt, no nothing... The explosion itself wasn't that big, a decent sized one, but it wasn't like the whole place was about to collapse. I don't know how many I killed, or who I killed, but I know for a fact that I was safe for the time being. If Yodogiri was still alive at all, then he surely wouldn't screw with me, after all of that, at least not at the moment.

Giving one last look at the warehouse, I began walking in the opposite direction, not sure where I was, or what time it was, just following wherever it was my body decided to take me.

**(small time skip)**

After walking for a while in an area completely unfamiliar to me, I at last stumbled across a very, _very _familiar area. I was standing outside of a bar, in the dark, but not just any bar, no, _this was Shizuo's old workplace._ Smiling fondly at the thought of the stupid, blond brute, I managed to mellow out a bit. Turning each and every way, I soon landed eyes on a payphone and smiled a genuine smile. Speed walking in the direction of the 'oh so magical device,' I pulled the money I'd stolen from that girl earlier out from my pocket, and counted the amount. I let out a huff of relief. "Just enough!"

Thinking about who to call, the first name who came to mind, despite all other smarter and more helpful choices, was Shizuo Heiwajima. Putting the money in, I crossed my fingers, then dialed the number, I'd remembered by heart, and begged silently within the confines of my mind for the brute to pick up.

My heart raced as I heard that familiar voice, I'd hung onto during my entire kidnapping, sucking in a sharp intake of breath.

"Hello? Who is this?"

His voice didn't even sound tired, as if he'd been awake for a while now.

I didn't bother with any greetings, instead just telling him my location (his old job address), telling him I'd be waiting, and looking towards the sky real quick, I added an after thought.

"Oh and... bring an umbrella,"

before hanging up, hearing part of my name being cut off.

After the call, I went back towards the closed bar, waiting outside, as I rested my back against the wall, in the alley next to it, with my hood pulled over my head, securely, protecting me from the cold of the outdoors, as it began raining hard.

I felt a moment of bitter sweetness. On one hand I was about to see Shizuo and I'll be honest, I hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done to me, but during my absence, I had come to terms with my feelings. _I was in love with Heiwajima Shizuo, _monster of Ikebukuro, and the strongest being I had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Content with this fact, I tried my best to ignore the downside of my predicament right now. The adrenaline pills were beginning to wear off and I could most definitely feel the onslaught of agony and exhaustion hit me like a train, as I could barely stand, my back sliding down the alley wall, so that I fell against the snow blanketed ground, curling into myself, as I shivered from the cold of the snow and rain hitting me all at once, along with the excruciating pain.

Just as I thought I was about to fall asleep, from the exhaustion, I heard a sound in the distance. It sounded like... wait, was that Celty's motorcycle? I questioned myself, as confusion sunk in, and another horse sound entered my ears. The sound got louder and closer and soon I confirmed my guess, as the headless rider was seen by a street light, along with...

"Shizuo!" I forced out, suddenly keeling over and coughing up a storm. I placed my hands out in front of me, supporting my weight, as I practicably hacked up nothing but blood and saliva, wheezing like crazy. Rushed footsteps headed in my direction, as the two were pinpointed to my location.

"Izaya!" Strong arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me up from my current position, an umbrella being held up over my head, by the other of the two. _A little to late for an umbrella now..._ '_Shizuo?_' My mind began to race as I mentally panicked, only sending me into another wave of sickening coughs. '_No, no, not now! I want to see him, but I don't want him to see me! At least not like this... I thought I'd be able to hide how terrible I was if those adrenaline pills had just stayed in my system a little while longer, but that's not gonna happen now...!' _

_ I flailed my arms around, trying my best to get my breathing back under control. "Izaya!" Shizuo yelled, in place of Celty and himself._

The headless woman forced her shadows to pin my arms to my side. I heaved in and out, eyes crazed, as I trembled, powerlessly, biting my bottom lip down out of habit, to choke down a scream of pain, at the shadows digging into my bruised and beaten body.

Shizuo seemed to notice my look of pain and nodded to Celty to release me. Doing as told, I felt the black masses disappear from my form and let out a shaky breath, slightly relaxing my back against the body guard's chest. "Izaya..., what... the hell?"

_I could seriously feel those honey warm eyes glowing at me in concern. Really, Shizuo was just too good a person. _

_ "I'm okay," _I lied, shaking my head ever so slightly, as I tried to escape the ex bartender's grasp. "You're lying," Shizuo retorted, tightening his grip around my torso, as he pulled me closer. It felt nice that he could care for someone even as messed up as me...

I tensed my body, trying to get up, but just ended up falling back down. "Can you stand?" Shizuo asked, grabbing me, so I wouldn't fall too hard. I nodded, stubbornly, standing half way up, before collapsing onto my bad ankle. A terrible scream let past my lips and I mentally slapped myself for being so weak, clutching at the horrid strain on my pounding ankle.

[[Izaya-kun! Are you alright?]] A bright screen was thrust in my face, as Celty bent down next to me."Idiot! What you think you're doing walking on a bad ankle? How the hell did you wind up here walking on that in the shape you're in?" Shizuo hissed, crawling around me, so he could see my face. I said nothing but Shizuo wouldn't quit. Grasping my chin in his hands, he forced my chin up, vermilion once again meeting with amber in a clash of defiance. "Answer me!" Shizuo hissed, nose to nose with me.

[[Shizuo, stop it!]] Celty scolded through the text, gripping the blond man's shoulder.

He sighed, leaning away from me, and letting go of my chin, before turning and muttering under his breath.

"Hah?" I questioned, to which he hissed in annoyance.

"I said get on my back; you're not walking any more on that bad leg of yours."

I glared at him, flushing. He glared right back. All throughout our little argument, Celty had stood there, silently. She was either confused as heck at our change in behavior, or she merely did not wish to comment; whichever it was, I was grateful.

Knowing that the blond brute was not going to give in, I heaved out a sigh and closed my eyes, climbing onto his back.

Hooking his long fingers underneath my legs, with my arms instantly wrapping around the older man's neck, Shizuo stood up, slowly, carrying me on his back, as him and Celty led the way to her motorcycle.

"Celty, are you sure your motorcycle will carry all of us?" Shizuo questioned, uncertainly. Resting a hand casually against the handlebars, Celty typed up a reply. [[Of course not, but I can have Shooter change into a horse and carriage for us, you see...]] As soon as that sentence appeared on her PDA the motorcycle in front of us changed into just that, neighing softly.

Patting her horse on the side, I watched as Celty climbed into the carriage first, closing the umbrella that had been protecting us all, and turning and beckoning us on as well. Despite my current situation, I couldn't help but feel amazed as Shizuo dipped his head inside, sitting me down surprisingly gentle on a seat inside, before taking a seat next to me.

The harsh pitter patter of rain was still audible outside as Celty shaped her shadows into reigns and commanded Shooter forth. As thunder rumbled in the background, we took off, the carriage rattling against the streets, with us speeding down the streets in hope of our destination.

"Izaya..."

Shizuo's soft voice spoke, coaxing a response from me.

"...Yeah?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Where... have you been?"

Looking away, I knew this question was inevitable from the start.

"To hell."

I answered, my tired eyes drooping closed in that final sentence, with my body succumbing to the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.- Wow! I didn't think I'd make it in time for Christmas! Finished on Christmas Eve, but I decided I'd upload on Christmas instead. As you can see, this chapter is the turning point in Izaya and Shizuo's relationship, but just a heads up, there will still be a lot of drama in these two's relationship, as well as fights, smut, and such. They're still gonna act the same, only now, they'll be a lil more caring? Anyway happy holidays guys! I am so sorry for such a late update; this chapter has been horribly hard to write, but It's finally out of the way! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys; be honest and tell me what you thought! :)<strong>

_**Still taking requests!**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**~ supersweetangel22 , ~KonoBeat , ~PsycheBunny , ~ kurosendo , ~ RemyLeBeau4ever1 , ~ AutopsyAGoldfish , ~ Seliphra , ~ Shrif , ~ heavenly host , ~ LoOrihara () , ~ letters **_

'


	9. Chapter 9: Mistake

**Our Sin**

**Chapter 9: Mistake**

**A.N.- Hey guys, here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the last one! ^w^ Happy new years, even if it's late~! Oh and I just wanted to thank you all for leaving all these amazing reviews, story alerts, and faves. This site is really encouraging and you guys really make me happy. Love you all and I would hug you if I could! ^.~**

**-slayers64**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, durarara does not belong to me.**

**Warning contains: shonen ai, cursing, light angst, shizaya, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuo's P.O.V.)<strong>

_Tick, tock, tick, tock... _The repetitive ticking of the only clock in the room set my entire body on edge as my mocha eyes darted all around, like a busy bee. Everything was quiet, deadly quiet, besides the clock, and soft breathing in the room. It was unnerving and I didn't know just how much more I could take of this. Nothing changed.

I stayed stationed on Shinra's couch, fidgeting around. _I was alone. _ Celty and Shinra were out; Izaya was in the room right across from my current position. He was sick; he was asleep; no one was around; I could-

'No!' I shook my head wildly about, dismissing those thoughts. 'If he were to wake up and find me there 'checking up on him', then I'd be screwed; he'd never let me hear the end of it!' Still with these thoughts circulating inside of my head, my body did the opposite. Approaching the door, I stood there outside, hand hovering over the knob, uncertainly, until at last my hand reached down and turned the knob.

Poking my head inside, I swiftly glanced around, spotting a bundle of blue blankets with an unconscious face showing. Walking stiffly over to the bed, I allowed my eyes to rest on the sleeping informant's face, thinking back on what Shinra had said earlier.

**(Recap)**

_Shuffling around from the room across from us, Celty and I waited impatiently, for the underground doctor to re-appear from within the room. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was merely a few minutes, Shinra opened the door and stepped out, shutting it softly from behind. "Well?" I asked in place of Celty and myself, desperate to know the flea's condition. Shinra stood awkwardly there, hesitant, with an expression of worry on his normally cheerful face._

_ "No visitors allowed...," Shinra commented, dryly, not meeting my gaze. _

_I felt my hands curl into fists as I gritted my teeth together, eyes narrowing. "Why the hell not? What's wrong with him, Shinra?" I took a step forwards, but Celty grabbed my arm, causing me to pause. _

"_His condition isn't really all that great right now in all honesty..." Shinra trailed off, in just a mumble of breath. _

_A vein pulsed near my temple in annoyance. "I got that already from the way you're acting. What I asked was what the hell is wrong with him?" I asked as calmly as I could. _

_ Finally meeting my eyes with his, Shinra swallowed. "Well for one, there's that swollen ankle the idiot was walking on. There's a lot of bruising around that area, along with the rest of his body. Around there however, there's a purplish black bruising. It's not very pretty... That's not the worst part though. It seems Izaya had developed blood poisoning from... well, whatever ordeal he had to face before you and my dear Celty-san brought him here. The most likely culprit was from all of those deep stab wounds and slash marks that were all over Izaya's body. Because of the blood poisoning, he now has severe sepsis..."_

Taking in a deep breath of much needed air, as the conversation repeated itself within my head, I slowly reached for the blanket encasing the young informant. Taking the soft fabric in between my fingers, I slowly peeled the fabric away from the smaller male's body. Instantly upon doing so, I wished I hadn't. Upon glancing at the entirety of the raven's condition, I blanched.

"_Because Izaya is septic, he's gone into a state of shock," Shinra continued, fixing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose."_

_I blinked, confused. "Septic? Sepsis? Shock? Wait, you're going too fast! I-" _

"_It means Izaya's cell tissue aren't receiving the oxygen and nutrient supplement it needs. He has a likely chance of dying from cellular death, organ failure, and whole body failure, thus... death." Shinra stated bluntly, not bothering to sugar coat his words. _

I carefully placed a cold, sweat-drenched finger onto the ill man's lower stomach, free from bandages, touching lightly on frail, bony skin. Instantly brick red orbs flashed open and the body tensed beneath my touch. "!" I gave a silent gasp, eyes flashing wide, as I turned my eyes in the direction of the now awake patient.

"Shizu-chan," came the quiet voice of Izaya, through slightly parted lips. Upon realizing my identity, the raven haired male calmed down considerably, gracing me with a soft look. I flinched, not bearing to look him in the eyes. "How are you feeling?"

The reply was immediate, surprising me. "Like crap to be honest, but I feel a little better, seeing you," Izaya grinned, causing me to blush.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked, pressing my palm against feverishly warm skin, tracing along the bandages. A tremor underneath me brought me to the attention of the information broker's face. "Yodogiri and some punks. After... you know..., I got ambushed in an alley way on the way to my apartment..." I gave a downcast look at the mention of our last meet. _'Is it my fault that Izaya looks like this? Maybe if I hadn't upset him so much, then maybe he could have fend off those guys...,' _I couldn't help thinking this to myself.

Looking over the informant, I forced myself to take in every trait with sullen eyes. Bandages lined the front part of the informant's chest, and parts of his stomach, where bones jutted out at every angle, his ribs quiet visible. Parts of the bandage were colored in light shades of red and parts of his skin that were not covered were mostly layered in bruises, with a pale pallor to the patches not covered in bruises.

'_That's right..., Shinra also said that Izaya had become anemic... What was it again? Vitamin B12 deficiency anemia...? That sounds about right. He was also close to developing some other forms of anemia as well, though..." _I sighed at the thoughts. _"Shinra and his complicated medical terms..." _

Izaya's face was gaunt and bony, his eyes appearing droopy, with bags underneath. He'd lost a lot of weight... He looked like a living skeleton. It amazes me how he survived. I wasn't about to ask him the details though; that's all up to him if he wants to talk or not. I'm not going to stress him out when he looks so... vulnerable..." I sighed, not being able to conjure up a better word to describe him with.

"Neh, neh, so has Shizu-chan come to stress me out even more?" Izaya asked in a teasing voice. He was panting lightly as sweat dripped down his body.

Although his words were vague, I knew what he was referring to, causing me to go on the defensive side. "I told you I wasn't done telling you what I wanted to say! I wasn't trying to stress you out, I-!" I stopped and sighed. "I'll tell you when you're healthy again... and before you go bullshitting me about how you might not get better, don't even try it cause if you could make it through what you've already been through, then I'm convinced nothing can kill you..."

The raven opened his mouth about to say something, but only a yawn came out.

"You need to sleep," I spoke from above the raven, about to leave, before the tired man swung his arms forth in a desperate summoning of energy.

"Ah!" A noise of surprise escaped my lips as his two arms linked around my neck, pulling my face down closer to his own. My eyes were forced to meet his in that moment and I felt my face flush at the younger man's words. "...I missed you, ya know?" His eyes were uncharacteristically soft and sincere. We stayed there for what felt like hours, with me caged in between his arms, with my hands on either side of his stomach. "I was worried about you...," I couldn't help the words from escaping past my lips.

"You don't have to lie on my behalf, you know."

The words that left the information broker's lips made me somewhat sad. "I'm not lying...," I defended, allowing a cold finger to trace around a blueish bruise.

He said nothing in response, just tangling his fingers through my hair, which he so often did. I allowed him to do so and slowly but surely, the maneuvering of fingers through my hair came to an end, as Izaya's arms fell from my neck to my shoulders, down my sides, until they rested near his stomach, and maroon eyes came to a close.

"Sleep tight,"

I said softly, placing the blanket back over the man, before ultimately leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>(Izaya's P.O.V.) <strong>

Waking up later, to find the room around me dark, I blinked as a shiver went down my form.

"Orihara-san..." I heard next to my ear, going rigid from shock. It took me a moment to register the voice, and once I did, my voice quivered in fear. Instantly, my body began sweating double time, as my breathing became laboured. "You! No way; you were... supposed to die!" I shrieked, my stomach dropping. A hand came down on my wrist, causing me to panic, as I shot up, and tore at my arm, feeling pain.

"Izaya! Stop, stop! What are you doing?"

I heard the voice ask, attempting to pry my arm off. I felt something warm and liquid drip down my wrist, as I started punching and kicking, aimlessly, jumping off of the bed, as I felt my arm being released.

"Celty! Come here fast; I need your help!"

'_Celty? What's he calling for Celty for?'_ I briefly asked myself, before grabbing my knife off of a nearby table, and swinging it out in front of me in defense. As I did this, the only door to the room swung open with a person swiftly stepping inside, and closing it shut just as fast.

"Another one? How many of you survived? I thought you all burned to death?" I yelled, my eyes growing freakishly huge, as my stiff body went into an adrenaline rush. I swung forth at lightening speed, aiming for Yodogiri, with my knife out. Suddenly bringing brought down to a complete stop inches away from slicing the man's neck, I growled at the feeling of being restricted.

"I-Iza...Izaya..."

The shaky voice in front of me caused me to pause, as a pair of glasses fell and caught onto my arm, holding the knife up. _'Glasses?' _I thought to myself, bewildered. Suddenly the restricting piece on me tightened and sent me sprawling to the ground in a crash, the glasses sliding off, as I lost my grip on my knife.

Fighting against the bonds, pinning me down, I scraped and clawed, at something black, desperate to get free. I was surprised to see a PDA randomly being shoved in the direction of Yodogiri, before the man nodded, and grabbed something from a table, dashing towards me. _'Wait...! Glasses? Black? PDA?'_ And suddenly it all clicked, but before I could say anything, a syringe pierced my arm, a liquid being injected into my system, with my body succumbing to darkness in an instant...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hello you guys! Here's another chapter! It was a faster update than usual, right? Well, this story should be wrapping up soon. Just gotta have Izaya recover and some other stuff, then it will be done, along with an epilogue. :) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Special thanks to:**

**~ Chelsea619 **

**~ letters**

**~ The Phantom Devil**

**~ DemonicKitsune-chan**

**~ YamiMii-Kun**

**~ RemyLeBeau4ever1**

**~ Cressie-Chan**

**~ heavenly host **

**~ iceyxstrawberry**

**~ Shrif**

**~ Kairichin**


	10. Chapter 10:  Is this sin?

**Our Sin**

**Chapter 10: Is this sin?**

**Disclaimer: Durarara does not belong to moi!**

**Warning contains: yaoi (malexmale), shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya), sexual themes, language, slight angst, etc.**

**A.N.- I... have no excuse for not updating. DON'T KEEL ME! D': *cowers underneath table***

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuo's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Ngh, Shizu-chan..."

At the sound of my name, I lazily opened up bleary, sleep-laced eyes, listening. I was at Shinra's, had been for a while, and apparently had fallen asleep there, watching over the sleeping informant. Forcing my eyes to adjust to the darkness around me, I tried to understand the situation and why I had awoken.

"St-op teasing... Mnn, Shizu-chan..."

I blinked at the mention of my pet name for a second time. _'Izaya's dreaming about me?' _I looked up slightly, picking my head up from the comfort of the bed, watching in curiosity.

"Shizuo..., there, r-ight there!"

The dark haired male moaned, sending a shiver down my spine. "Is he... having a wet dream?" I asked aloud, the situation finally coming to realization. With my eyes adjusting to the darkness around me, I guessed it was around midnight, since the idiot's previous screw up. Now in the darkness of the room, all was quiet, except for the soft groans and pants from the sleeping informant.

I swallowed thickly at the sudden turn of events, flushing from the indecent sounds ringing through out my ears like sirens. Through the pale light cast by the window, I watched in awe at the sight, as the raven haired male clawed at the bedsheets, tremors making their way throughout his entire form, thin lips parted slightly in silent gasps. Guiltily, I felt my body warming up to a half aroused state at the show presenting itself right in front of me. The way his body squirmed and writhed, unaware of my presence, as my very own name was leaked out of betraying lips, over and over, and over...; it was just too much.

'It was wrong. _This is wrong._ This whole ordeal is wrong, just so utterly fucking wrong... Two people who are meant to hate each other feeling anything other than animosity...; **is it sin?** If this is sin, then why...? Why does it feel so natural? Why does it feel just so... right? That feeling of innocence, like what we're doing to both ourselves, and each other, that feeling that we've done nothing wrong..., the lack of guilt; is it really so wrong to be **human? **If it is, then what's with all these damn **contradicting** thoughts?'

A strangled groan brought me back to my current situation, as I felt my pants tightening, uncomfortably around my nether regions.

"Ngh... What? Damn it, I'm hard..." A croaky voice let out, corrupted by sleep, an arm reaching up to rub against tired eyes. I swallowed from my current position, awkwardly awaiting him to realize my presence. However, he never did, and instead let out a bittersweet sigh, as small hands reached down low, grasping at boxers, and pulling them down. Slowly, almost hesitantly, long, slow strokes were dealt to quivering flesh, as if hindered by some unknown force. Gradually the movements were sped up, albeit only slightly, as the hesitant fingers dug into the head, teasing around the slit.

The movements..., so graceful yet careful, innocent, yet arousing, delicate yet firm, tantalizingly torturous; it was too much to handle. With determined, yet shaky hands, I grasped the informant's hand in mine, leaning over, with my opposite hand propping my body up. A jolt reverberated throughout the younger man's body, shocking him of my existence in the room. Instantly embarrassment took over the shocked male.

"H-how long? How long have you been...?" He trailed off, face going red, as he turned his head to the side, to avoid my gaze.

"Izaya," I called out, grabbing his chin, and forcing him to face me.

"What do you want you neanderthal?" He breathed out, looking downwards.

"Look at me," I stated, waiting for those familiar maroon orbs to meet with my own mocha eyes. Reluctantly bringing his eyes up to rest on mine, I swallowed, feeling a red hue speedily crawling across my face. Refusing to look away, despite the intense gaze, I swallowed thickly. "I've... never been one good with words," I confessed, holding eye contact.

His eyes narrowed impatiently, closing his legs together. "And?" He fidgeted, uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to say sorry..., I'm sorry..." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

A confused look etched across his face, before being replaced by a small smile edged upon the man's lips at the confession. "I wont forgive you, ya know."

I don't know whether my heart skipped a beat at the smile or by the bitterness of his statement, but either way, It was something bittersweet, and heart tugging. "Let me try again," I requested, quietly. Izaya was still squirming uncomfortably from his slightly aroused state, face flushed, and panting, but he seemed to compose himself quite a bit at my words, tilting his head to the side in bemusement.

"Try again? What do you mean?" He asked, softening his gaze.

Inwardly I chuckled at the irony of our situation. For once in all the years we've known each other, I was the one confusing him for once. I felt as if I'd gained the higher ground at that moment, and became bold. "I want to start this relationship over with you. It's obvious you've been in love with me for a while, so why not? We can-" I was cut off as the informant's voice rose an octave, taking on a defensive tone. "I am not in love with you! What makes you think that? And what relationship are you talking about?" He fussed, denying the truth of our relationship and actions, as he pulled out of my grip, distancing himself from my form.

I stared at him in silence for a few moments, amused. "Oh? You're _not_ in love with me?" I asked in a teasing gesture, ignoring the second part of his retort, in favor of picking at the flustered male. "That's right! I _don't_ love you!" He replied, tossing his head up in the air, breaking eye contact. I raised an eye brow up at the obvious lie, grinning. "Well then..., I suppose I'll just have to... _**make**_you fall in love with me. Isn't that right, I-za-ya-kun?" I purred, leaning forwards, as I pulled the ebony haired man into a crushing embrace.

Izaya's form stiffened in my grip, before snapping out of it, and struggling to get away. Fists darted out, hitting my chest repeatedly, pushing and shoving, scratching and attacking, trying in vain to escape. Undaunted by the futile attempts of freedom, I tightened my latch onto his body, cuddling him closer, as I shoved his head into my chest. "Mnff! At yu ink er ooing? I old ew I ont ove ooh!" He muttered into my chest, his attacks on my body weakening in surrender. After he finally calmed down enough, his attacks ceased. He breathed out heavily in anger and frustration, panting.

"You done yet?" I asked, grinning.

"You deranged, protozoan-brained, lunatic! What the fuck is your problem? Is this some fucking love challenge? You think you can win me over that easily? Well you can't; you wont win!" He shouted, balling his hands into the fabric of my shirt, bearing his forehead against my torso.

"A challenge?" I asked in interest, amused at the younger man's response. After pondering the subject for a moment, I loosened my grip on the other's body. "Alright, sounds like fun. How about first one to say "I love you" is the loser?" I chided, merely joking, surprised as the informant's head shot up all of a sudden, nearly head butting my own. "You're on! Challenge accepted, Brute!" He replied fiercely, meeting eyes with mine once more.

I couldn't help the chuckle that found it's way past my parted lips, entertained by his enthusiasm. He glared at me, embarrassed, his hair in a disarray from being smothered so close. "I _**will **_win this, you know." He threatened in a determined tone, easing up his tense body.

"Heh, we'll see about that, Flea," I retorted.

He huffed in reply, turning away. Pulling him back, I pushed his back up against my torso, holding him close. He allowed this, closing his eyes closed. Resting my chin upon his head, I hummed, happily, at his calmness. For a while, neither of us said anything, just reveling in the warmth, as the silence of our surroundings engulfed us in pure concentration. The sound of our breathing was the only disruption, keeping us mindful of each other's company.

Suddenly a thought dawned on me and I slowly lowered my hands downwards, one stoking the soft, creamy thighs of the flea's, the other circling around a more private region. "Are you still hard?" I asked in doing so, instantly receiving a reaction from the flea, as he jerked upwards at my sudden touch. "What do you think you're doing, you perverted sex fiend?" Izaya shrieked, trying to get away. I pulled him back, holding him with one arm against me, the other exploring the pale body. "Guess not... No worries, though! We can always change that!" I declared, earning an elbow to the gut at my advances. "Like hell we will, you sexually starved animal!"

I grinned impishly at all the sex related nicknames. "You're kinda sexy when you're angry...," I mumbled into the other's hair, kissing his ear. He opened his mouth about to say something, but quickly closed it with realization dawning upon him. "Shizuo... Heiwajima, I suggest you put away that libido of yours, before something _**bad**_ happens to it. Got it?" He warned, stiffening up.

My face whitened at the threat, letting go quickly, and backing off.

"Much better, now shoo, shoo, go away, now," he commanded, brushing me off with a wave of his hand, as he searched for his boxers, and pulled them back on. "What? Wait, so you're really not the least bit horny right now? You just had a wet dre-" I was cut off as a foot narrowly avoided my face. "Get out!"

"Come oooon, I'll stop. Let me stay, kay?" I asked, earning a "tsk" sound from Izaya, but no more commands to get out. "Just go sleep on the couch," he groaned, to which I happily complied, feeling sleep slowly edge upon my senses. Letting out a half yawn, half laugh, I paused at the door way. "Good night. Oh and... you _wont_ be winning that bet," I ended, leaving a very frustrated information broker to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hey guys! How was that? Hope it wasn't too cheesy or a total 180 from their usual characters I portray them as. :P Lots of fun future chapters for you guys, so hope you look forwards to it! :) <strong>

**PS: could someone give me a critic some time? I'd really appreciate it! :)**

**Special Thanks:**

**~Natsuka Wan ~The Phantom Devil **

**~Fujoshi Laivine ~RemyLeBeau4ever1**

**~Hitomi Chizu ~letters**

**~Naeme-chan ~Setsuna Alaude**

**~Chelsea619 ~blackirishawk**


	11. Chapter 11:  Salt in the wound

**Our Sin**

**Chapter 11: Salt in the Wound**

**A.N.- Happy Valentine's Day, guys! I'm getting my hair highlighted red today... again (not that you'll be able to see)! I love red, tis my fave color, and it makes my hair look awesome. Thanks so much for reading thus far and staying with me; you know it always makes me really happy! My birthday is on the 19th, so you guys better wish me a "Happy Birthday!" lol Leave a review for me! I can't wait because I'm going to be getting a high school Izaya cosplay then. So happy!**

**Disclaimer: I think there are already enough of these...**

**Warning contains: cursing, sexual themes, drama, yaoi, violence, etc.**

**Ps.- At the conclusion of this fic, I was considering making a sort of prequel. It's not Shizaya, but it does help link some small bits together that were lightly mentioned in this fic. I'll mention more about that at the concluding of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Izaya's P.O.V.)<strong>

_'Shizuo was a dick._' Those were the first words that entered my mind when I walked out of the patient room, Shinra had confined me to, as I passed by the couch, to see a sleeping Shizuo Heiwajima, snoring like a bear. It had been several weeks since Shinra had me first hooked up to all those I.V.s, and although my chances of healing before were quite grim looking, I survived, and am now in the healing process. In all honesty, Shinra said I shouldn't be walking around so carelessly like I am now, but hell, I was sick and tired of staying in that boring old room all day with nothing to do. Besides, all that lying around was causing me to gain weight and lose muscle, which was something Izaya Orihara _did not want_.

Practicably glaring holes into the sleeping male's body, I growled as a particularly loud snore erupted throughout the room. I felt a bitter twinge of jealousy. Of course he could sleep. Shizuo Heiwajima could always sleep throughout anything, no matter the circumstances. Me on the other hand, never got a good night's sleep. The few times I was able to find solitude in sleep, I happened to over sleep, and always woke up drained and groggy, even more so then before I had actually fallen asleep in the first place. It was just so damn infuriating how the blond could just sleep like that!

Not only that, but ever since that night when we made that challenge, Shizuo's tried to seduce me morning, noon, and night, and there's absolutely nothing I can freaking do about it. I don't know if he's trying to win, or just plain make a fool out of me! Grumbling under my breath, I walked over to the couch he was sleeping on and got ready to kick the brute, only to lose my balance and collapse instead. Throwing out my arms to catch myself, I flinched, body situated awkwardly on the couch, with half of my body hovering over the ex-bartender's, the fall awakening him.

Immediately my face reddened, my eyes locking with amber. Shizuo blinked in surprise at me, before slowly, sitting up half way, leaning on his elbows. I couldn't help staring at the disheveled appearance on the blond. It was... attractive. 'Damn it! Why do I-? When did things change so drastically between us?' I fretted to myself as I felt my face grow hot. A hand reached towards me and I couldn't help but freak out a little, jerking away. Loosing my balance on the couch, I felt myself slipping off, Shizuo shooting up to catch me mid fall, tumbling down after me in the process.

"Oof!" I made a noise of surprise at the body weight crashing down on me. Looking up, I felt my body go rigid at the close proximity of our faces, my own heating, as I looked away, quickly. '_Had he noticed?' _I couldn't help wondering. However, nothing was said, as I stumbled away. A hand reached up to stop me, but I shrugged away from it, getting up, and attempting to leave the room. As I reached for the door knob to leave the room, his voice stopped me.

"_Stop."_

I hesitated for a moment, my hand lingering over the knob, a mental battle of conflicting voices yelling around in my head, whether or not to listen.

"Why?"

I couldn't help but ask, my hands shaking. 'Why does he have to be like this? Why does he insist on screwing with my mind?' I thought bitterly, biting my bottom lip. 'He pisses me off, he pisses me off, he pisses me off!' I yelled within the safety of my mind. I hated acting like this and I hated all the mixed signals he was sending me. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I like you,"

The ex bartender mumbled under his breath, after much pause. I could feel the unmistakable hint of fury bubbling up inside my veins, my blood boiling. My body was beginning to heat up, obnoxiously in rage, confusion blinding me. My hands balled into fists at my side and it was hard to simmer down my emotions. _'Izaya Orihara is NOT an open book. He's not someone you can just so easily see through, to understand and accept. No, he is one of the unknown, something that is indescribable. He does not break down so easily and show off raw, human emotions so casually. No, Izaya Orihara is a brick wall. No one can climb past or go around the wall to reach the "true" him inside, because he was also afraid. He didn't want people close, because he was afraid of getting hurt. He was above humans, a God, yet a lonely one. He sought to differentiate himself from crowds, to distance himself from bonds. He could fall in love, as much as he denied it, and the fact scared him. Hell, he __**was**__ in love, but it didn't mean he'd give in so easily. He may be in love, but he doesn't NEED anyone. So why now, was his resolve breaking? His masks falling? __**I **__just don't understand this...,' _I thought to myself, fighting against the unstoppable hatred coursing through my entire mind and body. With that, my resolve broke, shattering into millions of pieces, as I swung my lithe form around to face him.

"If it's not a confession, then don't say it at all, _Shizuo!"_

I spat, purposefully adding ire onto the emphasis of his full name. My entire body refused to stop trembling. I was losing control of the situation. I needed to leave, to get out, to escape..., before I did something stupid **again. **I turned back around and swung open the door with haste, making an effort to move forth, only for the door to be promptly shut again. Hissing in frustration, I pulled at my hair, my temple throbbing, as I slammed my elbows into the door, hearing a loud clamour follow suite, from the impact, the noise only giving me a migraine.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

I screamed, thanking karma -_the one thing my agnostic mind fully believed in_- that Shinra and Celty weren't present. In my all too aware state of ludicrous, I was way too conscious of Shizuo's presence, hovering behind me, with two hands firmly keeping the door closed, one on either side of my head, giving me a caged in feel.

"I want you to look at me,"

He answered, smoothly. 'Damn it_! How could he be so calm? I need to relax!' _I commanded myself, but this task was easier said than done. I growled, turning around swiftly, to glare straight into his eyes, mustering up all of my pent up emotions, and releasing them in that solid glare.

What stared me back was the pure face of honesty, which instead of calming me, only added to my madness.

"There! I'm looking at you; are you fucking happy now?"

Shizuo frowned, staring at me seriously.

"When you're angry, you sure do use profanity a lot,"

Shizuo commented, catching me off guard.

"Hypocrite, stop changing the subject!"

I wanted him to know that I was serious too; this was no joke. I was at my breaking point. I'm no weakling, but everyone has their limits. I don't know how much more drama I could take before I completely lost it. I didn't like it at all, hated it, _entirely loathed_ it, the fact that the tables had switched, and now I was the one suffering on my end of the bargain. I've never been one to accept uncertainty well; heck it's one of the reasons I became an informant in the first place, after Shiki had offered me the suggestion. _I need to know everything._ I need to know if this thing we have is serious or just some sad, twisted tale of fate, purposefully aiming to demolish me.

"Don't run away,"

he told me, cutting my thoughts short. I laughed bitterly, the ugly sound cutting through my walls. 'He's telling me that? Izaya Orihara does not run away from things..., at least not anymore. If I had wanted to truly run away, then I would've ignored his plead for me to stop. However..., I did not run, I'm here now, facing reality, no matter how cruel it may be. As tempting as it would be to run, I'd long since learned my lesson in taking the path of a coward.'

"I wont, but don't tempt me."

I answered gruffly, earning a perplexed look from the bodyguard. I held my breath, closing my eyes, as I listened lightly to the ticking of a near by clock. I could feel my nerves on fire, my body shaking quite noticeably, more so than before, as I let out a shaky sigh. At the touch of a hand on my shoulder, I snapped open my eyes, which had somehow turned from a dusty brick color to the intensity of a dangerous flame. With that, I tore the hand on my shoulder away, my actions marked by the disturbed.

_**BAM!**_

I swiftly delivered a blow to the brute's stomach, my resistance finally snapping.

'_Who does he think he is, making a fool out of me, like this?' _

Ducking around the blonde's arm to the left, I pushed off the wall, propelling my self forwards, away from the wall and away from him. Diving into a roll, I came back up, and ran behind the safety of the couch, watching his actions with a careful, calculating look, as he clutched at his stomach, swinging around to face me. He probably didn't even feel it, was just confused as to why he was having trouble breathing. I indistinctly dove a hand into my pocket, adrenaline rushing through my veins, before realizing I was un-armed. He seemed to come back to reality with a hint of aggression marring his facial features. A roar of my name was heard and that was my cue to dart for the nearest weapon.

"**Izaaaayaaa!"**

Picking up a near by lamp, I hurled it at Shizuo, watching it miss, crashing instead, millimeters away from his head, shattering glass everywhere. He roared again and came forth, with me rushing into my "sick room" as a means of weaponry. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him vault over the couch. Opening the door to my temporary room, I rushed inside, and picked up a random scalpel, laying around. Brandishing the new piece of weaponry out in front of me, I clicked my tongue in wait, picking up multiple other sharp tools in my other hand and poised them to strike. Once he'd entered the room, I let loose a variety of sharp bladed tools, sailing forwards, each marking the target, or brushing past, millimeters away.

Infuriated, Shizuo marched forth, almost in arms distance of me, before I jumped, and performed a front flip, crashing my legs down into the blonde's head, and head butting my own into his rib cage as I finished, hearing a strangled sound of surprise. _'Oh and I'm just getting started,'_ I couldn't help the sadistic smirk from leering across my face, as we both tumbled forth. Getting ready to roll to the side off of Shizuo, I was caught of guard at his amazing recuperation, as he grabbed me and threw me off of him, my body sliding across the floor. I wasn't hurt, but the surprise caused me to falter for a moment, in time for Shizuo to stand up, towering over me.

"What is your problem?"

He roared, picking me up by the shirt and bringing us nearly nose to nose. I grinned in enthusiasm, before bending forwards and leaving a short kiss on his lips. Surprised, his grip loosened, to which I leaned away and smiled, before bringing my leg up and sending it smashing across his frame in a crescent kick, sending my scalpel down his chest at the same time in a vertical line. A flash of blood appeared as Shizuo was forced to let go of me and went sailing across the other side of the room. It normally wasn't my style to be on the offensive, usually preferring to be on the defensive, to ensure my safety, but _shit, did I need some stress relief._

"Have you lost your mind, you lunatic?"

He yelled, flinching in actual pain, to which I merely batted a blind eye. Shrugging, I stalked forth about to attack once more, when a leg shot out, hooking around my own, causing my smaller body to go flailing to the ground. Dropping my scalpel in the fall, my hands darted out to catch myself, ending up falling against my opponent. Feeling my eyes dilate in panic, I tried to roll off fast, only for Shizuo to bowl me over, one big hand wrapping around both my wrists and pinning them above my head, with his other hand gripped around my pale, delicate neck, squeezing not enough to hurt me, but to scare the shit out of me a little.

"You done with your little "episode"?"

He snarled, using that term in comparison to my temper snap. I merely smiled an innocent, _fake as shit_, infuriating little grin, wondering if I was getting under his skin as much as he liked to get under mine.

"Oh? And here I thought we were just playing around! I was having so much fun!"

I chirped, tauntingly, watching in satisfaction at the narrowing in my little "_playmate's" _eyes.

He growled, a loud, long noise, originating deep within his chest, as I merely batted my eyes in response.

"Quit the crap!"

He ordered, letting go of my throat and aiming a punch right to the left of my head. I have no doubt in my mind, that if that had hit, I would most likely be dead by now. I tilted my head in response to his outburst, letting out a sound of curiosity.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You keep bouncing back and forth!

One minute you're calm, the next you're aiming to slit my throat!

What are you aiming for? Cause I sure as hell don't know!"

He let out in a rush, earning a piercing look from me. His face was red in anger, breaths coming out in pants. There was madness in his eyes along with a hint of... desperation? I scoffed, scrunching up my nose in distaste.

"What's wrong with me? Hmmm, let's reflect on that.

Why, oh why would I be upset with you?

Aha! Maybe, just maybe, it's because of how you're acting lately? You

used to hate my guts, even said it to my face when I was feeling desperate... For what?

I do not know. The fact is, you tell me you hate me, yet here you are, playing with my head, claiming you like me. That's my job, Shizuo. I don't like anyone getting past my barriers, yet here you come, breaking all the rules and doing whatever the fuck you want. How troublesome... What is it that you're trying to tell me; I wonder? You tell me you hate me one minute, yet here you go telling me you suddenly like me? Which is it; I'm dying to know!

All your contradicting actions are driving me insane! Are you trying

to monopolize me? So you can have some obedient little

slut to please you? Or perhaps, you wish to break

me, even? Is this revenge for all my past

pranks? Tell me, Shizuo; what is it

you are _**truly **_after?"

I finally concluded my long rant, rendering the brute speechless. I really hadn't meant to spill all of my inner thoughts like I did, but he was just so infuriating! I can never understand him! Nothing he does is expected! '_But I suppose that makes us the perfect match, does it not?_' I couldn't help but muse to myself. For a long time, neither of us said anything, just glaring into each other's eyes, as if caught in a spell. Finally, Shizuo was the one to break the silence.

"I do hate you."

He stated to which I promptly opened my mouth, about to argue, only to be cut off.

"-However..., over the long expanse of time I've known

you, I've started to realize something. That something is

just how boring my life would be without you. You're the only

person I can truly be with without worry of hurting. I needn't worry,

because you're, well, you. You can take care of yourself, and as much as I

hate to admit it, that time you went missing was one of the hardest times in my life.

I was worried, given the circumstances, yet couldn't do a thing for you. Do you even know

just how frustrating that feeling was? Izaya..., do you even know just how..._ insane_ you drive me? I hate you, but I can't help but care for you as well..."

He ended, bringing up a hand to stroke against my cheek. My eyes went wide, my mouth agape, searching desperately for something to say. All of a sudden I didn't feel so angry anymore. I felt the hint of hope and desire, wondering helplessly how much we'd changed.

"Is that a confession?"

I asked eventually, a genuine, albeit teasing smile gracing my features, as I swallowed, nervously.

"No..., but it's a start,"

He admitted, returning the smile. Once again my resolve snapped, as I boldly fought against his grip on my hands and reached up, tugging him by the collar to bring his face down to mine. Our lips touched. I happily tugged him closer, as he kissed back, seemingly expecting this. Leaning against his elbows, which framed my face, he molded our lips together, blonde strands, tickling my face. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but note he needed a hair cut, much amused. Letting go, I feverishly licked at his bottom lip, opening my mouth, just enough to silently prod his tongue forth. The flexing muscle entered my mouth, tonguing at my teeth and onwards, tasting me, as if for the first time. My grip on his collar relented, changing tactic, and wrapping around his neck instead, crushing him even closer, as my fingers, absently played with the strands of hair on the back of his neck.

Feeling a shutter given out from my actions, I happily allowed my tongue to play along with his, as much into this, as he was. Bringing his arms from his leaned over position, Shizuo brought his hands back to cradle around the back of my head, helping me up, as he situated us in a sitting position, with me on his lap, never ending the kiss. I moaned, softly as rough hands wandered aimlessly up and down my sides, earning a purr of pleasure to erupt from my throat. Shizuo growled, ending the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting us, as his lips latched onto my neck next, kissing my pulse. I reeled my neck upwards, surprised at the sudden, new action, as teeth bit down, gently, before licking up and down, his tongue pressing against my heated throat in the most exotic of ways, before clamping down, possessively, and sucking hard.

"Mmmn!"

A strangled moan escaped my parted lips, my eyes a lusty fog, as I squirmed and writhed in his lap, exposing more of my neck. A pop sound was heard as Shizuo stopped, leaning up towards my ear, and licking the shell.

"Stop writhing all over me;...it's arousing. I may not... be able to contain myself, if you don't,"

Shizuo purred out seductively, hot air blowing into my ear from the sentence. I shivered, pushing my body completely flush against his own, with my legs wrapping around his hips.

"Who said... that was a bad thing?"

I smirked, panting, heavily. A growl was heard, as one hand snaked up my shirt, the other running along my back.

"You reap what you sow,"

He murmured, attacking my collar bone and biting down, harshly.

"Aaah!" I moaned out, clenching my fists into his hair, tugging.

He drew blood, a thin stream of crimson emerging from the wound. Humming, he drew his tongue, lazily across the mark, lapping up the blood, before kissing and suckling the now red-blotched skin. Gasping, as a hand roughly brushed past one of my pert nipples, I whimpered, before grinding my bottom into Shizuo's lap, earning a hiss of air in return. Bringing the aimlessly wandering hand on my back to my head, Shizuo yanked at my hair, forcing my face to the side for a lip lock. Pleased, I grinded again, reaching my hands down to the taller man's waistband, my legs tightening around his waist. A grunt was heard of approval, as I unbuttoned the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper, reaching down to palm against his erection through the underwear.

His breathing sped up, a hitch in his voice, as he spoke my name over and over. Breaking the kiss, drool spilling down our chins, he brought my shirt up higher, diving his face forwards to lick at my exposed nipple, with one hand leaving my hair to tweak at the other one.

"Haa, haahn! Sh-Shizu..., don't..."

I ordered, groaning out the sentence, as my hands continued to prod and rub at his engorged flesh. He grunted my name, nibbling onto my hardened nub, his other hand, pinching at the matching one.

"D-don't what?"

He stuttered, voice, husky, with mocha eyes half lidded in pleasure.

"Don't tease..., nnngh, and d-on't stop!"

I commanded, to which he brought one hand down to grope at my clothed tightness, still sucking on one nipple, my hands yanking down his pants further. Just as I pushed down the underwear, a noise was heard behind us, as the sound of something breaking echoed across the room. Releasing his lips from my chest, Shizuo sprung his head up, swinging his face in the direction of the noise, seconds after I did.

What graced our eyes was not something I would have liked. There stood Shinra, some drink, flowing across the floor, a cup, crushed off to the side, with the man standing there in total shock, glasses, half off his face. It took us a while to come too, slow to process the situation in our lust blinded minds. As realization finally dawned on us, my heart stopped, cold.

"Shinra!"

We both yelled out simultaneously, embarrassment peppering our voices. He continued to stand there, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish, trying to spew something out, that would not come. Our faces flush, even more so than before, at being caught, we pushed away from each other, trying our bests to compose ourselves.

"S-so I was right?"

Shinra sputtered out, an uncertain frown placated across his face. _That caught our attention. _

"Excuse us?"

I asked, uncertainly. My heart was pounding like crazy now, shamefully embarrassed at having done such things in my own _best friend's apartment._ He just stood there, all of a sudden grinning like a madman, among all the chaos and destruction we had caused. I felt a twinge of guilt rise into the pit of my stomach at the reality of our actions, which made the place a mess. Spilled drink, glass everywhere, scalpels hanging out of the wall, medical equipment lying turned over, blood spatters in our clothes, staining our skin and parts of the carpet. _The place looked like a shit hole._

"Here I always thought I was just looking too deeply into things, but it seems all that fighting you guys do _IS_ the result of sexual tension! But I would've never guessed that this would be the result of all of your pent up hormo-"

"What the hell, Shinra? Don't say such embarrassing things!"

I yelled, my voice raising an octave. Shizuo, beside me had an odd look on his face, as if he didn't quite know whether he should laugh, bash Shinra's face in, or slam his own face against a door.

"Well what do you expect? I come home to my apartment a mess, fearing for your life, only to walk in on my two best friends, one with his lips over the other's nipple, and my other best friend with his hand shoved hall way down the other guy's pants!"

I froze at that, gawking at how much he had seen, unable to conjure up a proper response.

"It's called sex,"

Shizuo stated plainly, as if he were merely commenting on the weather. I sat there rigid, turning my head in his direction in horror. _'What the hell? How can he be so calm about this? We've never gotten caught before! We freaking just got caught by Shinra... in his own appartment!'_ My mind raced, my stomach feeling queasy.

"Aha! I knew I felt a spark between you two all these years! I should have never second guessed myself that time you two had that fight in the gym showers!"

Shinra fussed, eyes sparkling with interest, as my face paled an unearthly shade of white. 'T-that was way back in high school. He thought that... that was? No worse, he thought that we were turned on way back then?' I stood up, feeling dizzy, as I clutched at the bed for support.

"I don't feel so good...,"

I mumbled, groping along the bed, as I sat down. Shizuo stood up and turned towards me, then to Shinra, who had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Izaya! Through all this excitement, I totally forgot that you were...,"

He trailed off, fixing his glasses and running forwards. Shizuo side stepped, giving the worried man his room, as Shinra grabbed my wrist, feeling for my pulse, which had weakened. He clicked his tongue, annoyed, as he looked me over.

"Did you eat anything today? Did you clean out your wounds? Did you rest? How are you feeling? Exhausted, hungry, dizzy, what?"

He asked in a ditsy matter, making my head ache. I clutched at it to emphasize my point, before gritting my teeth and answering.

"I'm feeling all of the above and I think you're giving me a damn migraine, so could you please lower your voice?"

I requested, wondering why I was just now feeling like this. Adrenaline really gets you pumped up, since I completely forgot about my condition during the fight. I took in deep, shallow breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Shizuo, go make something to eat and fetch me something to clean Izaya's cuts with, will you?"

Shinra ordered, with Shizuo obediently leaving the room to do just that. Shinra turned towards me again and helped relax me into a laid down position, as we patiently waited for Shizuo to return. Instructing me to take off my shirt, I slid the article of clothing off with ease, as Shinra checked me over for any new injuries. I was fine, surprisingly, so Shinra turned me around, to check a set of stitches that were on my back. Surprisingly those were fine as well, although I have no idea how they didn't come undone during our fight, or our... well, yeah, you can take a guess about that one. They were almost healed entirely anyway, so I wasn't that worried, just curious.

As Shizuo entered the room, with a wet cloth, soap, a water bottle, and a plate of warm food, I relaxed my body, allowing Shinra to dab at my stitches with the cloth and soap, gently washing it of dry blood and dirt, as he did the same to all the cuts on my back. Once he'd finished my back, he gave me the cloth and soap to clean my chest. When I was done, I handed them back to him and decided to eat some of the food Shizuo had provided, along with some water. Slowly, but surely my migraine began to melt away, leaving me sleepy after my meal. Yawning, I thanked the two of them and got up to put the plate away and throw my water bottle in a recycling bin, but was pushed gently back down, by Shizuo, commenting that I should get some sleep.

I smiled at him, then at Shinra, before looking away, my brain still an embarrassed mess. 'How would I ever look that idiot in the eye again?' I swallowed a lump in my throat, mumbling to them to turn off the lights, before avoiding their presence, by turning over, away from them and pulling the white blanket over my form. They seemed to take the hint and promptly left, leaving me alone to my thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.)- Next chapter will be their first official date! The ch. name will be: "When three's a crowd". Just wanted to get your brains guessing! And wow! I must say, I'm really proud of this chapter! I think this is one of the best ones so far. What do you guys think? Of course there are some places I believe I could've picked at and fixed up a bit more, but overall, I think it turned out pretty damn sweet. ^w^ <em><span>Btw, that time when I was writing Izaya in 3rd person P.O.V. in his thoughts was done purposefully, before it changed back to 1st person.<span>_**

**Special thanks:**

**~Sayroo01604 ~kurosendo ~Cressie-Chan**

**~letters ~The Phantom Devil ~Chelsea619**

**~LennaTheWolf ~speedfan ~Katherine Everhart**

**~RemyLeBeau4ever1 ~blackirishawk ~FoxLover440**


	12. Chapter 12:A somewhat gentle monster and

**Our Sin**

**Chapter 12: a somewhat gentle monster**

** and a somewhat harmless flea**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it**

**Warning contains: yaoi (boyxboy), sexual innuendos, violence (more playful though), language, and extreme amounts of fluff at the end!**

**A.N.- Hey guyz! Miss me? I know you probably won't want to hear my excuses, so I'll hurry up and get to the story, but first things first! I need to rant _(you can skip this if you'd like)! _**

**I've noticed that imo, this fandom has kinda been going downhill lately with stories. Just my opinion, but I've noticed that a lot of fanfiction writers I enjoy reading from have either left or don't update anymore, while more stories are coming in for this fandom with less enjoyable stories. I'm sorry, but I cannot stand long stories, with no purpose, other than to prolong it. I hate when someone has like 100 something chapters with no real purpose, other than to put tons of fillers, and yet they get all these reviews and good marks, when compared to really awesome stories, they don't get that many reviews, because they take their time to actually keep everyone in character and progress the story from how they think that character would actually react. Another thing that bothers me is when someone updates who has either poor grammar, horrible spelling, or just cannot write in general. I think it's great that they're determined to improve, but I think that they should ask for constructive criticism or practice/look over before uploading. Well, anyway, my point is, I miss the good stories and so I'm encouraging my readers who write fanfiction themselves, to keep at it and keep improving. Don't let this fandom die out! If you're good at something, no matter what comes up, you shouldn't give it up entirely. End rant.**

**Ps.- I'm not leaving this site, but I may submit to other sites as well later on, so I'll later put up links if I do decide to do so.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuo's P.O.V.)<strong>

_Flashback_

_Blue and cloudless, with a wide open sky, and birds chirping their own tunes; this is what it looked like when glancing out the open window, that the melancholic information broker had opened out of spite. As cheesy and cliche as it may seem, it was the perfect atmosphere. I breathed soundly, with my mocha colored eyes set on the beautiful sight before me, more mesmerized by the troubled expression on the man's face, than by the actual scenery. Sprawled out on the bed, with his legs half folded, and one arm resting against a knee, while his hand touched his cheek, I couldn't help but stare at the unusually subdued Izaya. _

_It's still so hard to believe all that's happened to us in just a few months. It feels like it's been an eternity, since, and yet it still feels as if it all happened just yesterday. Sometimes I'll admit I have my doubts about us ever being together without some sort of alternate reason, but at times like this, these far too few, rare, and fleeting moments where the informant was merely at peace, with no masks, and no guard up, I found it impossible to feel such things. _

_Still, even with this moment of peace, I couldn't help but want to be closer. Over the time that I've spent getting to know him, I've realized I'll probably never fully understand him. He's just too much like an unstable switch. One minute he's peaceful and pleasant to be around, while the next he's just a pain in the neck. However, that didn't stop me from wanting to know more about him. _

_A sigh escaped his lips, snapping me out of my thoughts. When I looked up, though, there was no rusty red to meet my eyes, just the gentle clenching of a fist in the bed sheets, as a light breeze played with his hair. I shifted in my spot, tilting my head to get a better view of his face, but he just smiled, and closed the window, instead, turning his head to face me._

"_Is something the matter, Shizu-chan?" He asked, one hand still touching his cheek, as a light smile graced his lips. "Or do you always stare at me like this when you think I'm not aware? Am I really that... captivating?" He purred suggestively, allowing a little of his black sleeve to peel away from his shoulder, revealing creamy white skin. _

_I rolled my eyes, used to his teasing, but decided to take a more honest route to trick him up, instead. _

"_I should be asking you that, but since you wanna play...," I drifted off, getting up from my seat at the side of the bed, and abruptly placing a hand on the raven's neck. Leaning in, I lightly pressed my tongue to his cheek, licking upwards. I felt him shiver underneath me, to which I pulled away, calmly. "Who knows? Maybe I like what I see." I spoke from the heart, allowing my breath to ghost against his lips. He swallowed and looked away._

"_Sex fiend," He retorted._

_I glowered, taking my hand away, and moving onto the bed, next to him. When he didn't respond to this, I moved behind him, before wrapping my arms around his waist, deliberately slow, and resting my head on his shoulder. He allowed this, sighing, and leaning back against my chest. _

"_What's the matter?" I whispered next to his ear, coaxing forth an answer. _

"_Ehehe, I was just wondering if there's any going back now..." He answered, closing his eyes. _

"_You mean going back to our old ways." It wasn't a question, I knew it was what he meant, but he nodded regardless. I hummed in thought, considering it. "Probably not. I think you lost your chance quite a while back, Flea." I answered, to which he shrugged his shoulders, helplessly. _

"_Shizuo?" _

"_Hah?"_

"_Let's go somewhere tomorrow. I'm getting tired of being cooped up in here all the time. Besides, all this laying around is really screwing with my perfectly modeled body!" Izaya teased, lightly, stretching his body out in my lap. I rolled my eyes yet again. _

"_If you aren't the biggest egoistic louse, I've ever met..." I ended, whacking him in the back._

"_Owww! You brute! You don't even know your own strength!" He whined, flinching with minor pain. _

_I shook my head with a laugh, amused. "Alright, okay?" _

_He turned his head around and looked at me suspiciously. "What do you mean alright?"_

"_I'll take you on a date tomorrow, duh. So, that means no more looking out the window like you're depressed or something. Okay?" I answered, coyly. _

_He muttering out a sentence, surprised. "I never said it had to be a date... But, if you insist, then I suppose you have to treat me extra nice today, kay, Shizu-chan?" He purred, recovering in an instant. _

_I smirked, placing my lips on his earlobe, and decided to tease him a bit. "That can be arranged...," I whispered in a hush, sneaking my hands up his shirt, and pressing my fingertips into the soft skin of his hips. He jolted at the sudden touch, a gasp escaping him. "I'll be extra nice today, Izaya," I taunted, lightly tracing my finger tips along his ribs and abs. Immediately on touch, goose bumps formed, the younger shivering, as I held back a laugh. "Cold?" I asked, digging my finger pads in gently, and rubbing small circles in random directions. _

"_Stop being mean, Shizu-chan. Or have you already forgotten your promise to be nice to me today?" He inquired, lips pointed out in an uncharacteristic pout. _

"_Oh? And here I thought that I was being nice. Don't worry, I'll make you feel extra good..." I replied, biting down harshly on his shoulder, causing a lewd moan to escape his lips._

_I chuckled darkly when he tried to get away, and pushed him forwards onto his stomach, being cautious all the same, so as not to hurt him. _

"_Pervert," he whispered._

"_Heh, you like it," I retorted, removing a hand from his stomach, and tracing it down his neck instead. He didn't answer, and so I continued on, moving both hands to his back and pulling up his shirt again. Deciding to actually be nice to him for once, while having my own fun all the same, I slowly traced my fingers down his back, noticing the tension in his shoulder blades, as I went back up._

_Forcing my fingers to an abrupt stop, I brought them to his shoulders and began to knead small circles, along with his upper back, before changing tactic, and massaging deeply downwards. _

"_Mmmn," he groaned, appreciatively, caught off guard by the special treatment, as he arched his back up into my touch. _

_I chuckled at his antics. "You're just like a cat..." Leaning down, I pressed his back softly back into the mattress and licked a wet trail down his lower back, leaving short, sharp nips in its place, sucking every now and again, while still rubbing the tension out of his back. Practicably melting under my touch, the informant moaned and purred softly. _

"_See? I can be nice. You're enjoying this, right?" I asked, fixing a knot out of his shoulder, releasing a particularly loud groan, mostly muffled by the informant's arms. _

_He scoffed at my question, blowing me off. _

"_Oh really now? You don't like this?" I taunted, drifting my hands lower and lower until they were just above the waistline, and rubbing into soft, porcelain skin. _

"_Nnngh," he mewled, a tremor going throughout his back. _

"_Maybe I should stop if it causes you such discomfort," I replied evilly, pausing all movement. _

"_Jerk," he muttered into his arm. Then with a defeated sigh, he let go of his pride, and opened his mouth. "That felt good, so don't stop."_

_I blinked and grinned at the honesty, continuing without a word, earning the occasional shiver and a very much relaxed informant. _

_When I finished, he let out a sound of disappointment, flipping over to face me. I blushed, noticing the charcoal color of his shirt contrasting so visibly with the light tone of his stomach. Noticing my blush, he grinned and leaned up, slowly towards my lips. Complying, I allowed my eyes to drift shut and leaned down. Touching his lips to mine, playful and teasing, I groaned, pressing into him, only for him to pull back in contrast. _

_I glared at him, causing him to grin, laying on his back now, with both his arms folded beneath his head, like some smug cat._

_Slumping my shoulders and sighing, with the hint of a smile on my lips, I whispered something under my breath. _

"_Neh? What was that, Shizu-chan? Not talking bad about me, I hope." Izaya chided, sitting up. _

"_Heh, just thinking about how some things never change, is all," I answered, undeterred. _

"_Neh, what's that supposed to mean? Is that an indirect insult?" He leered, looking up at me expectantly._

"_Heh, why would I take that route? I don't dance around the truth like a certain, spiteful flea, I happen to know," I leered back, playfully, grinning. _

"_What was that, Protozoan? You've got some nerve!" He pouted, poking my cheek._

_I shook my head, glancing out the window. He did the same, mirroring my actions._

"_Time to leave?" _

_I nodded, getting up. "See you tomorrow. I'll come get you near 1ish, kay?" I waved my hand, motioning towards the door. _

"_See you then~"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Following day, Shinjuku streets) <strong>

_Shinjuku._ I didn't often come here, only when Tom-san and I had to collect debts. Most of our collecting took place in Ikebukuro, however. This was where the flea lived... Sure, we'd done it once or twice at his place, but that was it... I never really cared to look around much. It seemed to be much tamer than Ikebukuro, but still quite similar. I took a draw of the cigarette I held in between my lips, as I walked, smoke billowing past my form. For once I wasn't wearing my usual bartender get up, instead going for a more casual look, just a pair of faded jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt. Izaya had apparently done the same, but with a pair of black jeans and a fitting, scarlet colored, sleeveless shirt, instead. His usual trademark, fuzzy jacket, was amiss.

I was here with Izaya on our date, currently just walking around. We walked close to each other, with him leading the way, chattering to me excitedly about how much he missed the outdoors and how good it felt to be outside. He was like some sort of overly excited child who was just given a piece of their favorite candy. I swear if there weren't so many people in the way, he'd probably be skipping and bouncing around everywhere.

Turning his head while walking, the informant asked me a question. "So where do you plan on taking me, Shizzy~?"

I mentally cursed the nickname. I hadn't heard that one in a while, seeing as he rarely used it.

"Don't call me that and it's a surprise, so you'll find out soon enough." I muttered out to him.

He stopped dead at my reply, causing me to bump hard into him. Taking little notice, he turned towards me with a cheeky smile and slitted eyes. "Awe, how sweet! Is Shizu-chan trying to be romantic~?" He purred, digging his index finger into my cheek.

I glared, smacking his hand away, while he continued to smile, undaunted.

"Just come on, you delusional flea," I muttered, bending my head down in embarrassment, as people began to stare.

Walking along, we passed through many throngs of people and past plenty of buildings and parks. As we continued to walk, with me taking the lead now, I could tell Izaya was getting impatient by the tone of his voice, and how he kept dragging his feet, asking if we were there yet, repetitively. Frankly, I was getting annoyed and fed up. Stopping short, it only took a few moments for Izaya to notice.

"Shizuo? What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Izaya." I spoke, waiting until he was within arms distance of me.

"Yes?" He tilted his head, questioningly.

With that, I brought my fist back and with careful precision aimed a punch right next to his head, hitting the wall with a loud sounding, **"**_**BAAAAAM!" **_

Leaning inwards towards a very surprised, wide-eyed, but not at all afraid information broker, I waited till we were nose to nose, before speaking. " ."

He tilted his head even closer, until I could practically feel his breath on my lips, before speaking. "But I thought you liked it loud," he purred, before ducking and running away, laughing like a madman.

"Iiiiizaaaaayaaaaa!" I roared, my face a noticeably cherry red color, after hearing his comment. He ran and ran, twirling and side stepping around people, as he made his getaway, as graceful and fast as ever. Jumping over a trash bin Izaya had knocked over to slow me down, I continued to run after him, picking up even more speed. Today was the day Shinra had said it was okay if he went back to his apartment, yet that still shouldn't give that damn flea the right to skip and prance around like that.

"Izaaaayaaa-kuuun! I'll make you pay, you damn flea!" I roared, over the noise of screaming, panicky voices.

"Oh~? But I bet you will, Shizu-chan, and maybe I'd quite like that~!" He called back at the top of his lungs, causing me to stumble in my haste, as people around me went red faced, while others paled and covered their children's ears, in case anything more inappropriate than that slipped past the lunatic's lips. _'AND HE CALLS ME THE PERVERT?' _I couldn't help thinking to myself, as I sped up, to make up for lost time.

After running for quite a while, I noticed the flea starting to slow down, and soon caught up to him. Turning around to face me, he grinned, and fell over into a sitting position against a wall, panting and out of breath, with sweat dripping off of his form. "Hehe, looks like you finally caught up to me, Shizu-chan!"

I smirked, stooping down in front of him. "Tired already? You usually have much more endurance than this," I teased, panting a little, myself.

"Hmph! It's not my fault I've been injured for so long! I didn't get time to go out and run any~ Neh, you should be more considerate to your date, Shizzy! I was just trying to have a little bit of fun and here I am, all worn out and sweaty now, thanks to you!" He rolled his head to the side to further prove his point, then continued in an afterthought. "Therefore," he purred, using his charm, "I think it would serve me some justice if you carried me the rest of the way!"

A vein appeared on the side of my head, as I let out a "cht" sound, shaking my head. "Lazy ass flea, and you were the one calling _me_ inconsiderate?" Nonetheless, I took another drag of my cigarette and turned, waiting for him. Nothing happened. "Well, you getting on or not?" I snapped, at his surprised hesitation. Instantly, his mind went down in the gutter, making me cringe. "Oh~? Getting a bit sexual, aren't we? Want me to ride you that bad, Shizzy~? I forgot public affection turns you on so bad," He teased, narrowing his eyes into slits, shaking with mirth.

"Hey, you're the one practicably coming onto me this time. Besides, you're the one with the sick fetishes. Now hurry up and get on, so we can get to where we're supposed to be, already."

The tired raven haired man merely shrugged with a lazy grin, before obeying.

Gingerly grabbing him by the legs, to steady him, I slowly stood up, with his arms lightly wrapping around my neck for support.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinjuku, 5:00pm) <strong>

"Okay, open your eyes, now." I ordered, letting down a very eager and impatient informant. We'd finally gotten to the place I wanted to take him, but at the cost of just about every person we passed, eyes glued to us. Truthfully, it had been a little embarrassing, carrying him around, especially while he whispered perverted little nothings into my ear along the way. In all honesty, I don't really consider Izaya a pervert, but in reality, I believe he does all these things just to get under my skin, and trip me up, which albeit reluctantly, I must admit works half the time.

"Neh? A skating rink?" He got down off my back and looked up in earnest surprise, his chestnut eyes, taking on a crimson hue, as they reflected the site before them.

"Did I do okay, picking the place?" I asked, tracking every movement of his eyes with a fascinated stare. He shrugged, smiling wanly. "Never been, so I wouldn't know, honestly."

I let out a noise of acknowledgement, scratching the back of my head. "Come on," I urged, leading the way inside.

Instantly upon entering, neon lights met our eyes, along with cheerful laughter. Walking towards a nearby counter, I fumbled for my wallet, bringing it out.

"I can pay, you know." Izaya spoke up, catching my arm.

I waved him off, "It's cool, don't worry about it. You can pay next time."

For a moment, he parted his lips, as if to argue, but instead shrugged in submission, shadowing me as I walked over to collect our skates. I wondered lightly what was going through his mind.

After we'd gotten on our skates, I patiently waited for him to finish tying the laces. Finishing up, I noticed him almost glaring at his skates, as if in distrust. Smirking, I held out a hand, to which he ignored, standing up fast, as if to prove himself. At the continuation of this action, I saw the informant slip, and made a move to catch him.

Falling into my arms, Izaya's hair against my cheek, I grinned, holding him close. Hearing a slight noise of surprise, I glanced down, and noticed his pale ears tint pink. After a moment's hesitation, Izaya spoke up. "Shizuo, you can let go now," he stated, more like a request, than a suggestion. He must've been embarrassed. I relented, stepping away to give him his space.

Our eyes locked then, sporadically captivating my attention. Izaya stared long and hard at me, as if calculating my thoughts. Then, without another moment passing, he took a ginger step forwards onto the rink. Popping around to do the same, I glanced in amusement at the informer. The usually refined and arrogant, graceful flea, had suddenly become a rather awkward and cautious, uncertain mess of shaky legs and flailing arms, trying in vain to balance himself. I held back a laugh, watching him inch his way onwards, instinctively reaching for the wall every few seconds.

I shook my head and skated with ease up behind him. Wrapping my arm around his back, I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Having fun?" Startled, the raven stumbled, caught by my grip. Chestnutt eyes glared with venom in my direction. "Hahaha! Hey, hey, it was just a joke! Take it easy."

His eyes softened just the slightest, giving me hope. I didn't want our first date to be a total drag. I wanted Izaya to have fun _with_ me, rather than me having fun by myself. "Want me to teach you?" I asked, prompting forwards a reply.

He gave me the shoulder, turning his head away. "I'm fine, I can do it myself!" As if on cue, his arms flailed about again, smacking me in the chest, and catching himself with the wall. I arched a brow, not buying it. Ignoring his earlier statement, I started coaching him. "First off, you're not gonna learn anything if you keep relying on that wall all the time." To further prove my point, I pushed him away from the wall, out of arm's reach, being careful not to cause him to fall.

"Shizu-chan!" He whined, tilting his head back, eyes wide in annoyance, as he clutched onto me instead.

I grinned, cheekily, carrying on. "Second off. If you keep taking such baby steps-" I paused to point my gaze downwards in example, "-well then, you're never gonna get better! Skates are for _skating_, not walking, _slash _baby steps," I admonished, the impatient raven.

He huffed, but studied the way my legs moved smoothly about, wordlessly. After a calculating analysis, he cautiously attempted what he observed, taking a greater stride, as he moved his hips slightly to put his weight into it. He stumbled. I caught him. Again. He cursed. I steadied him. Repeat. He moved about an arm's distance away, and try as I may to catch him, fell, regardless.

"This is so stupid! Fuck this, I don't wanna do this!"

He seethed, growling with frustration. For once, I wasn't the one losing my temper. I chuckled at the irony. "You're gonna give up after that big talk about how you were fine and could do it yourself?" I teased, poking fun at him. "'Sides, you won't learn properly if you always have me to cling to. You need to learn how to skate for yourself."

He pouted up to me, attracting stares. "But that's no fair! Shizu-chan is just making excuses for not catching me! Why else would you be standing so close to me all those other times?" He countered, looking up at me.

"Hehe, you got a point there, Louse. Here, how about we take a break and get some food. Then we continue?" I suggested, trying to appeal to him. I gaged his expression, watching as the mental gears turned within his head, as if in a deep and intricate thought process.

Finally, he uttered out an "okay", accepting my offered hand.

"But I'm paying this time, Shizzy!"

* * *

><p><strong>(8:30 pm)- Shinjuku streets<strong>

I breathed out a puff of smoke, my hands in my pockets, as Izaya led us around to wherever he pleased. We had finished our food a while back and gotten done with skating. Izaya never did learn how to skate properly, but it made me happy that he had learned to enjoy himself, despite that. Afterwards we were just walking aimlessly around for a while, turning into any store that caught our eyes. That was quite a while ago though, and now it's currently 8:30 pm. Don't ask me how we'd used up our entire day on one date; It was beyond me, and yet I couldn't say that I minded much. It was nice hanging around with the fleabag like this.

Although it was nighttime, the many lights of Shinjuku lit our path, as Izaya suddenly turned to me. "Shizu-chan!" He yelled excitedly to me. "Let's go up on one of the rooftops and look at all the lights! Then we can go back to my apartment; I promise!" He grinned, another one of those honest smiles. I couldn't say no.

Mirroring his moves, we ran into an alleyway, scaling some walls and vaulting over things, climbing our way up taller and taller structures, laughing at the sudden mood change, along with our fun. Once the raven stopped and looked around, I thought he was content with where we were at, but instead, he backed up after a moment and took a running start, before jumping and launching himself forwards over the ledge of the building we were on. I watched as he sailed through the night air, almost like a fabricated dream, making a successful landing on a slightly taller building before me.

Copying his movements, I made it over the gap, folding into a roll as he did, to soften the landing.

"Satisfied?" I asked with a smile. We'd never done parkour for fun before. It really did feel unreal. It was almost like... flying, in a way. He nodded, motioning me towards him, to a spot, where we could see practically the entire city, proudly.

"It's beautiful... Isn't it?" He whispered, more to himself, than to me, gazing off with a faraway look, at all the bright lights. I nodded and noticed him shiver. "You're cold." I stated, bluntly, to which he "hmmed" in reply.

"I don't have a coat..." I trailed off.

"Then hold me." He asserted, simply.

I did as I was told, wrapping my arms around his stomach from behind, holding him close. He melted against me, keeping his eyes open, to observe the scenery, with his head rested against my heart, my hands rubbing his sides, absently.

"Your heart's beating fast..." He voiced, humming in serenity. "It's weirdly soothing..."

I allowed my mind to stray. I can't help pondering what people would think of, if they found us: two of the strongest people in Ikebukuro, both sharing a hateful past with one another, suddenly acting together in an intimate manner. Heh, it would probably give a person a heart attack. I was at peace. I'm glad that the informant hadn't decided to talk about pointless things like how he'd missed interacting with his beloved humans, or ruining lives. That was one thing I could never get over about him. The way he treated people at times was really disgusting and cruel. It sent my blood boiling. However, that wasn't the case right now.

Lazily dragging my right arm away from his side to travel soundlessly up to his heart, I paused movement.

"So is yours," I whispered, feeling the sporadic "thump, thump" of his heart beat.

He brought his hands up to my hand over his heart, grasping it lightly. Turning around to face me, he let our eyes meet for a mere millisecond, arms traveling back to his sides.

"Touche..." He answered, gaze drifting to my lips, before asking the one question that was on my mind.

"Do you love me?"

This man who I had hated, absolutely despised, and wanted to see dead from practicably square one of our relationship, had now indeed succeeded in enchanting me with his charm. There was just something about him, that I just couldn't get enough of. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get rid of these feelings, and I could feel the infection spreading like wildfire, smoldering my entire body, mind, and spirit. Izaya Orihara. A gem to be held onto with a firm, yet gentle hand. I couldn't ever see myself growing bored of him. Yes, I hated him, and yes I still do. I can't just forget all those past feelings and fighting instincts, and yet... maybe, just maybe I've come to like him just a little bit more than that hate. No..., I take that back. I'm absolutely certain in my judgement, that I absolutely adore this man.

.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

_I love him. _

He didn't wait for an answer, perhaps already having figured it out. He was an informant after all, so who knows? Maybe he did know. My thoughts ceased, my hand traveling up to his cheek.

**We kissed.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hai guys! Don't ask me what got into me to write something so... fluffy! I just couldn't help it. This chapter was one hell of a bitch to write, but it was so worth it. I know I keep saying this, but I really think this one's my fave. I also think my writing style has changed a bit. Tell me what you all think. <strong>

**Special Thanks:**

**LifesGoodx3, Stajny-chan, Wamphyri1408, fun4ever72, ckirkes2427, Rainbowchuu, Drusilla85, letters, RemyLeBeau4ever1, Mihaellawliet, blackirishawk, Larkawolfgirl, The Phantom Devil**

_**P.S.- I decided to shorten the story some, which was going to be 15 chapters total, now is most likely going to be 13 chapters, with the next chapter counting as the epilogue (I'll make it a long one). Thanks for sticking through with me to the very end! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know! 3**_

**Now then..., click that review button below; it encourages ;) **


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

Our Sin

Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Drrr does not belong to me, whatsoever.**

**Warning: contains the usual**

**A.N.- Thanks guys for all your reviews, story faves, and story alerts. It really made me happy that you all listened to my rant. Thanks so much for sticking through this story to the end with me. Every time I reread some of the older chapters, I can really tell how much I've improved. You guys really helped encourage me and I can't thank you enough. Now that this story is over, I just want to say that I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I'll still be on so you all can talk to me, but I'm not going to write for a while. Oh and this is the first story I've ever finished! :D I started when I was 14 and now I'm 15. ^w^ Oh and as for cheating fate, I decided I will continue that one eventually (possibly), but I'm going to delete most of what I had and start the whole thing over how I like, if I do.**

Ps.- Can I haz critique of ma story, pwease? :3

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuo's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Move in with me."

That had to be the single most challenging request I've ever had to make and I could feel myself mentally cringing, regretting the decision to go through with it. Granted, it was laudable that I even made it this far in confidence at all. Currently I'm stationed on my couch, watching a movie that Kasuka had starred in. Although my eyes were glued to the screen, I wasn't really comprehending anything that was happening in the movie at all. Izaya who had laid sprawled out on the couch with me, with his head in my lap, froze at my request, fingers slipping away from the keys on his phone, as it fell away from his grip, crashing down.

He took no notice of this however, instead propping himself up on his elbows to look up at me quizzically, as if trying to guess if he had heard right. I refused to meet his eyes, keeping my gaze glued to the tv, instead. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as a rather thoughtful expression assembled upon the raven's face. I felt my heart beat just a bit faster with anticipation and hope.

Pink lips quirked upwards into a smirk, as Izaya's head tilted back, and playful eyes stared up at me.

"Shizu-chan~"

Two twin arms snaked up around my neck, pulling my head down to connect a harsh lip lock. Again I felt my heart beat faster, as an ivory hand fell down to my chest, feeling it pulse.

Nipping at his bottom lip in an almost desperate matter, I pulled the young man more firmly into my lap, so that he was sitting up. He parted his lips without complaint, allowing me to do as I pleased. Dipping my tongue inside, I tasted the bittersweet taste I'd accustomed to him alone, and pressed my tongue firmly to his, coaxing the muscle forth. Sucking on it firmly, I marveled at the soft moans coming from the informant. We kissed for as long as we possibly could, like two lovesick teenagers, who couldn't keep their hands off of each other, until we finally had to part due to lack of air. I stared down into half lidded eyes, blinded by pleasure, and smiled gently.

"Haah... Shizu-chan~ You're amazing..."

He whispered, causing my heart to beat even faster.

"I never knew... that a monster could get so attached. You really are something."

B-dump.

B-dump.

B-dump, b-dump.

'Izaya... I want you to stay with me. Please..., please say yes. Move in with me

and stop screwing around with my head...'

I never felt myself capable of having the ability to experience such emotions of raw, unrelenting, and possessive love before. I never once believed that I'd ever be able to feel, let alone wish for such a thing, yet here I am now, desperately holding on. It was almost as if this was all just a vicarious setting and this wasn't really me. I had to hold on to the person that could give me all my answers and keep me sane.

"Izaya... You're ignoring me..."

I mumbled, tersely.

"Neh? Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan~? I assure you all of my

attention is focused on you, and you alone, Silly..."

He purred, cupping my cheeks and looking into my eyes, childishly.

I growled.

"Ah? Neh, don't make me feel guilty now, Shizuo... It's just... I've never

really been asked something like that before. I don't really... know what to think

when asked something so... blunt."

He mumbled, incriminatingly, looking down as if in a sheepish manner.

I gaped, open mouthed. That was all? Orihara Izaya, infamous informant of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, Japan, didn't understand his own feelings? I sighed in relief. I had thought that he felt it was a bad idea and so he'd tried to let me down easy, or something. I'm glad that wasn't the case. Without warning, I wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing his face to my shoulder in a tight embrace.

"Ah! Shizu... Eheh, as much as I'm enjoying all this attention,

what are you trying to get across exactly?"

He asked, uncertainly, arms remaining at his side.

I laughed, nuzzling his hair, enjoying the fresh shampoo scent that came from it.

"Why don't you just stop thinking, then? Just move in with me."

He pursed his lips and was silent for a while, but at the tightening of my hold, a soft "okay..." leaked from behind his lips out into the open. For about the millionth time, my heart picked up speed, thudding sporadically behind my rib cage. For a moment, I was afraid he could hear it, and that he'd call me something stupid, teasing me to no end, but within a second, that thought vanished. Who cared if he could hear it or not? I was over thinking things, something that was so unlike me.

"Shizu-chan~ Are you thinking about me? You have a fond expression..."

He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist, to return the hug, as he snuggled his head into my neck. I let out a breath of air, remembering how to breath, as I smiled big, and kissed the other on the side of his neck.

"No, it's fine. I'm just really happy, is all."

"Oh? Well, that's certainly good, I suppose~"

He replied, satisfied with my answer.

I nodded and continued holding him with the movie credits playing on by.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 years later-<strong>

**(Namie's P.O.V.)**

I watched with narrowed, focused eyes, observing the unusual scene before me. _Izaya Orihara._ What an unusual man.

"Namiiiiiiiie! Why would you let these two in?" The man groveled over dramatically, gesturing to the twins before them. I picked at my nails, sighing at yet another family reunion, as the blonde man at my side scratched behind his head, awkwardly. "Idiot, they got in here themselves. Don't blame me for everything that goes wrong in your pitifully lonesome life." I stated, boredly, not even bothering to grace him with a glare.

Despite what that man may say, those twins meant a lot to him. Lately, it seems as if he's even been fixing up their family relationship a little bit by bit. Besides that, it seems that the fortissimo of Ikebukuro and the shady information broker had become somewhat of an "item" in these last two years. Slowly, but surely I've noticed that Izaya's been changing. The changes may be rather annoying, but they're not altogether... that bad, really. The blond man may have a bad reputation, but he's really been positively effecting that shady bastard, I call a boss.

Izaya was now more down to earth for one. Yes, he still had that irritating "I'm above everyone else, so you mean nothing to me" attitude, but he... slipped up more. He showed more of his human side to those of us, who are always around him, and he's more honest with himself as of late. I guess even "Gods" can fall in love, huh?

"Iza-nii! We've been waiting here for you foreeeeeeveeeeer!" The louder of the twins, Mairu, whined, clinging to Izaya's signature coat sleeve. I flinched at the loudness, brought away from my thoughts. Izaya covered his ears, groaning. "Neh, and this is why you two are an exception to my human love equation. So troublesome... What do you want, anyway?" He asked, knitting his brows.

"Wedding. Friend." Kururi answered in her usual monotone way.

I tilted my head, still not used to the short haired girl's odd speech patterns. Apparently I wasn't alone, as the debt collector at my side scrunched his face up in a knot. Izaya made a noise of surprise, then replied. "Friend... Wedding?" His eyes rolled slowly from side to side in thought before realization lit his face. "Shinra?"

Two short nods met his answer.

"What? Why didn't he call my cell?" The informant inquired.

"He did. Plenty of times, in fact~ You wouldn't pick up though, so instead he sent us to go find you," Mairu piped in.

I watched as Izaya fished around in his coat and pant pockets, searching for his private cell. He fished out numerous cell phones, most of which were for business purposes, before grabbing out the one he'd been looking for. _Seven missed calls. _I allowed a short smirk, at the number of calls, all from different times. He really was starting to slip up.

The information broker groaned, before shooing us away. I rolled my eyes, walking out, with the three. Once outside the room, we sat listlessly about, waiting for the raven haired man to return with news. Eventually, after waiting so long, the three of us had pulled out a board game of sorts, the door creaked open, with a sheepish Izaya standing about.

"Neh, sorry for taking so long~ You know Shinra, always so excitable. Anyways..., I guess we're invited to a wedding then~"

* * *

><p><strong>-four months after friend's wedding, photobooth-<strong>

**(Izaya's P.O.V.)**

Life was... good. I never thought I'd ever be here in this type of life. I never thought it possible that I,_ Orihara Izaya,_ could ever fall in love. Hell, I never believed it possible that I'd be loved back. Lately I've felt less alone and more and more happy, not that I wasn't content before with my life. In short, everything's changed drastically from what it used to be.

Example 1.) Shinra and Celty got married. (The wedding was pretty fun, especially with all the people watching).

Example 2.) I was living with Shizu-chan. (He shockingly isn't that hard to live with. Minus, the occasional need of a new television or furniture, of course~)

Example 3.) Mairu and Kururi come to bug me regularly, instead of our old distance to one another. (Oh yeah, they've also graduated. Yay for them.)

Example 4.) Kasuka-san came back from a tour and found out about Shizuo and my relationship. (He strangely doesn't seem the least surprised, nor bothered.)

and Example 5.) Heheh, Shizu-chan's about to lose the bet~

I smiled, pulling the brute into a headlock, as I made the peace sign, nudging him in the side

to smile. He did so, wrapping an arm around my waist, and digging in sharply, forcing my eyes to squint in revenge.

_Flash!_

I grinned cheekily, pulling away as I jumped up to see the pictures. Shizuo and I were hanging out on another date and at the moment we were taking pictures and fooling around. I glanced at the pictures in my hands and couldn't help snickering.

"Neh, Shizzy~ If you keep frowning all the time, your face is gonna get stuck like that!" I grinned at seeing the first pic. I had my finger curved in Shizuo's mouth, tugging at his cheek, as I leaned into him with an amused smile. Flipping through the other two, I dodged a smack from Shizuo, as his face flushed, from me making perverted gestures in the pictures. I grinned like an idiot, holding onto the last picture, which was the one we just took. It was my favorite.

"Damn perverted flea..." Shizuo mumbled, cuffing me upside the head. Smiling, I walked beside the blond as we made our way out of the mall. Once we were outside, I circled in front of the brute, preventing him from taking another step, with my arms stretched out as far as they'd go.

"What do you want?" A puzzled look came across Shizuo's face, as I leaned in, slyly.

"I just wanted to say thanks for asking me out tonight, Shizu~ I had fun!" I winked.

"Is that all? You could've just said so. You're welcome, though." He answered, shrugging, attempting to go around me.

I stepped to the side, where he was trying to move, effectively blocking him.

"Nuh uh! Not so fast, Shizzy~ That wasn't all!" I teased, wagging my finger to the side in a condescending manner. Before he could say anything, I continued, holding eye contact.

"Shizuo..." I trailed off, allowing him to hear his full name, to signify I was being serious.

"What would you do if I told you I love you?" I asked bluntly, smiling softly.

His mouth immediately went agape, his pupils widening. Before he could question it, I intercepted. "This is real."

"...Izaya." He paused, staring at me. "What would you do if I told you I love _you?_"

"Is that a hypothetical question?" I teased, moving in close.

"Tsk, typical flea... I love you... God, I love you so much." He let out, pulling me forwards into a passionate kiss. I allowed myself to melt against him, grinning in victory.

Pulling away, I looked into his eyes, slyly.

"_I win Shizu-chan~"_

I made a victory sign, stepping away.

His face was confused at first, before realization hit him. "Eh? What are you talking about? You confessed first!"

I grinned mischievously. "Nuh uh! I asked you _"What would you do **if** I told you I love you?" _That was a hypothetical question, Shizu-chan~!"

His face was dumbstruck, slowly turning red with rage, as he caught on.

"Silly, Protozoan~ Before you get yourself all worked up, I'd like to say something..." I blushed at this, looking to the side, before continuing in a rush.

"Iloveyoutoo!"

His face. Priceless. As I looked back up, my face dusted red from my own confession, I was pleasantly surprised, as two rough arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me forwards.

"Geez... You're such a typical flea, trying to upset me like that..."

I wrapped my own arms around the brute's side, sighing contently.

"I know,"

I answered, as I rested my head against his chest, happily.

"But I guess that's what fleas are usually for, huh?"

Shizuo asked, with us both leaving the question unanswered, happily standing in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**A.N.- Finally finished with this story! (I don't care for the ending AT ALL, but I'm glad to have it finally done)  
><strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their alert list, story fave, for the author faves, author alerts, even to anyone who read this story at all! :D I can't thank you enough and I hope you enjoyed the ending (even know I don't) :)**

**Special thanks to everyone:**

**-XxGaLacTIC PreTtyBOYxX -deepdarkhunge -pdaniels -KackiJax -umbra-nox-canit -Night Elric -heyalove43 -Nei Kamijou Ootori -felisceleris -Chuu-Chan () -RemyLeBeau4ever1 -blackirishawk -Takoizumegane -FireFox1999 -kai-neko11 -Brndl -The Phantom Devil -Exxal -JenovaVII -Akai Mu Tsuki -MewRainbow100 -Bakakaoru -Saya and Hagi together 4 ever -heavenly host -FiresCreek -Vampire Princess 789 -blackkitty27 -Raqueel -xSteveMelodyFalanox -artemis602 -A-girl-44 -kitespirit -Miako6 -Larkawolfgirl**

**-Mushaberrie -kurosendo -Kirisaki-Ouji -loopycherrycoughdrops -BeautyIsAllICanGiveYou -Pinkyni21 -inuinuchu -letters -Shizuolover -tami-chi () -IxBELIEVExINxEMO -MaliciousInformant -Obsessedwriter92 -DaiKuro-chan -Zermelo -Miss Eloquent**

**-PlanetStorm -Riku Arisato -Kitsune Demon Girl -ollie-wodge -CrazyIchigo9102 -Circo Di Sorrisi -MoonStar0715 -CourtLynn -lady River Keehl -Shrif -Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak -DanceInFire -LoOrihara () -LoveAllAnime -ochineko -Martinennn -DemonicKitsune-chan -Seliphra -KatanaHatake01 -ImmortalKiky -KonoBeat -Kairichin -Dakiteru Masadori **_**-supersweetangel22**_

_**-PsycheBunny -AutopsyAGoldfish **_**-Chelsea619 -YamiMii-Kun -Cressie-Chan -iceyxstrawberry -Natsuka Wan -Fujoshi Laivine**

**-Hitomi Chizu -Naeme-chan -Setsuna Alaude -Sayroo01604 -LennaTheWolf -speedfan -Katherine Everhart -FoxLover440**

**-LifesGoodx3 -Stajny-chan -Wamphyri1408 -fun4ever72-ckirkes2427 -Rainbowchuu -Drusilla85 -Mihaellawliet -Larkawolfgirl**


End file.
